X-Rank Missions
by Serious Sam
Summary: Tsunade summons Naruto for a special mission – one that requires him to use talents he never has before. If he is successful, it will herald a change in the current mission ranking system. The sixth classification rank is here, and its letter is… "X". Collaboration with MattWilson83, who also draws the artwork. WARNING: RATED M! GRAPHIC LEMONS!
1. The Sexiest Kage

Okay, everyone… A little subtext and background as to where the drive and idea for this story came from...

 **MattWilson83** , creator of **NaruHina Chronicles** (among other totally awesome things) on **DeviantArt** received a request from one of his readers, asking for some scenes of Tsunade and Mei Terumi with Naruto. He came up with the idea for this little story after doodling a bit of artwork, and wanted some accompanying words to go with the pictures.

He asked if I'd like to _collaborate_ on the story with him and considering the fact that he always helps me at the drop of a hat, I was grateful to help, as well as a little bit flattered.

Be warned: there will be lemons in almost every chapter. And not just your average slightly smutty lemons – the descriptions will get quite graphic in many areas. _**So if that's not your thing, or you get offended by anything over a romantic level of lovemaking, stop right here.**_

Also, fair warning – even though I'm a big _NaruHina_ fan, this story is about Naruto primarily. There are no pairings in the traditional sense. Matt and I have written two chapters, and it will depend entirely on you readers if this story continues beyond that.

(Plus, it gives me a chance to write more lemons. Many of you have said that I'm pretty good at it and I'm not writing as many as I should for my other story.)

If you want to see the accompanying artwork for this, just google **"MattWilson83 Blogspot"** and then click on "One Shot". If you're a _Jiraiya Super Pervert_ , you'll love this stuff.

And so, without further ado – the first chapter of the story!

.

* * *

.

Chapter 1 – The Sexiest Kage

He'd been told to get to her office immediately. The ANBU she'd sent to get him had given him no reason as to why Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konoha needed to see him so urgently. He'd barely given Naruto enough time to throw on a pair of pants and a t-shirt before shoving him out the door and telling him to start running.

Naruto couldn't see his face – but between the man's voice and body posture, he definitely needed to be wary.

All along the way he wondered what the hell he'd done – well, recently anyway – to make her so angry with him. It wouldn't be the first time he'd found out about something he did wrong, either on or off of a mission. And it wasn't like he didn't want to learn what he did wrong – he wanted to improve himself, after all – it was just all the screaming and yelling he didn't like.

He rushed into the Hokage tower and knocked hesitantly on the office door.

"Who is it?" a clearly aggravated voice called out.

"It's… me. Naruto."

"Finally!" she shouted in exasperation. "Get your ass in here!"

"Y-Yeah! Right!" He threw open the door and rushed in, accidently closing it behind him with a tad bit too much strength in his fingers, causing the door to slam behind him with a very loud BANG.

Tsunade glared at him in dissatisfaction from behind her desk, causing Naruto to give a dry, embarrassed laugh as he nervously edged closer to her desk.

"Mind not trying to break my door?" she chastised him.

"Sorry." He apologized.

She sighed heavily. "At least you got here quickly."

"Well you know me, always eager for a mission." At least he hoped it was a mission… although he seriously doubted it. He was holding out hope, though…

"A very special mission." She frowned and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her impressive chest.

She didn't look happy, which was surprising. She usually enjoyed getting him out of the village for a few days or weeks for some peace and quiet. But if this really was a mission, why did Tsunade look like she just caught Pervy-sage peeking on the women's baths again?

"Oh?" he asked, cautiously optimistic. "Well, you know me – always ready to serve. So what's the rank? B? A? Maybe even… S?" He hoped it was the last one. It'd give him a chance to show off his talents.

"It's a C," she replied sharply. "A reluctant C rank, and it's only **that** high because of the… sensitive nature of the mission."

"And you chose me?" he asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Even he knew (because of his history) that he wasn't the usual choice for 'sensitive' missions. As a matter of fact, he was closer to the bottom of the list.

"Yes," Tsunade said begrudgingly. "You're to visit the Mizukage, Mei Terumi."

"Aw, c'mon. Delivery duty?!" Naruto practically whined before pouting. "I hate deliver…"

"BE QUIET!" Tsunade snapped, rising out of her chair and slamming her hands down, silencing him instantly.

Something was up. She usually didn't start yelling at him like that until AFTER he'd heard the mission parameters.

"Er… Sorry." He apologized once again. "What's got you so riled up?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples wearily. "You know the Mizukage, correct?" She knew the answer already. He'd been on several missions to Kirigakure for a number of reasons. Most of them were simply guard duty for merchants, lords, and village diplomats. Sometimes it was just an even an exchange of shinobi and it seemed like every time, he'd somehow managed to end up talking with Mei Terumi.

"It seems she knows you."

"Well… we've met a few times, sure…" Naruto said, blushing a little.

This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade. She walked around her desk and stood in front of him. "Have you done anything with her?"

"Done? Done what?" he blinked owlishly. "You mean like… have dinner? Yeah, once or twice she asked me to join her, and I didn't think it was a good idea to refuse her, so…"

"Anything else?" Tsunade demanded, her eyes boring intimidatingly into his.

"We talked. Umm, she tried to take me to a bar once, but I don't drink so…" He trailed off, since there wasn't much more to say – until he noticed her steely gaze. She thought he was hiding something from her. "Nothing else I swear!" he said, waving his hands in front of him defensively.

After a few moments Tsunade pulled away, begrudgingly satisfied. "Well, you're going to now." She said, avoiding his gaze and staring out the nearest window.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It seems the Mizukage has taken an… 'interest' in you." She said, emphasising the word interest with a little bit of annoyance.

Naruto's blush deepened a shade or two of red. He was surprised – he thought he'd be able to spot if a woman showed any interest in him, but maybe he was wrong. Before he could say anything though, Tsunade continued.

"The council believes we should take advantage of this… opportunity, and our security department agreed with them. Using you, we could establish better relations with Kirigakure during the Mizukage's leadership."

Naruto blinked, once more confused. "Advantage… What advantage? How?"

Silence hit the room like a hammer hits an anvil, sharp and sudden. "You are… to…" she began hesitantly, "become the Mizukage's secret…"

The final word stuck in her throat and she had to force it out.

"…lover."

Naruto's eyes went wide in shock and disbelief. "Lover?!" he cried out. "You can't be serious!"

"Unfortunately, I am." She said reluctantly. "I wanted them to send Kakashi, but I was over-ruled. I can't let my personal feelings cloud my duty."

"Your personal feelings?" Naruto furrowed his brow, causing Tsunade to blush a little as she turned her gaze back to him.

"You know you're a special person to me Naruto, and seeing you… use yourself for such a mission…"

"Can't I refuse?" he said shyly, his cheeks flushing a further shade of red. "You know, I've never… you know… with a girl."

Now it was Tsunade's turn to stare at him in shock. "Really?" she exclaimed in surprise. "You're kidding me. You've **NEVER** been with a girl, sexually?"

"Well… not all the way." He said nervously. "I've had… times with Sakura, Ino, Tenten and even Hinata, but we never had sex."

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. "Times?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well… they were all when we went on missions. Sakura gave me a blowjob once." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Ino got cold one night, and joined me in my sleeping bag to huddle for warmth. She said she'd let me play with her body to make up for 'inconveniencing me', I think she said."

He noticed that Tsunade was staring raptly at him – still surprised, but also curious.

"T-Tenten found me washing myself in a lake and joined me. We just used our hands on each other, and H-Hinata… we were hiding in a box together and she pressed up against me… you know she has pretty big…" He stopped for a moment, noticing that Tsunade was flushed herself now. "…well, I got hard and… she blamed herself so she… gave me a… hand job…"

"But… you never had sex?" Tsunade asked, swallowing a little and feeling a little warm right now. She wondered why she'd pictured each moment as he'd described it to her. Her heart was pounding, and a few beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face.

He shook his head no.

"And you wouldn't want to lose your virginity to Mei Terumi?" she added. "She **is** considered one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the five villages, and the sexiest of the Kage."

"NO WAY!" Naruto cried out suddenly.

Tsunade thought he was being adamant about saving his first time, considering he was so… pure? That was the most surprising part, and she almost laughed at the irony. The perverted blond, student of the self-proclaimed super pervert Jiraiya and creator the 'Sexy Jutsu' actually cared who he gave his 'purity' to.

At least, that's what she thought until he heard him say, "There's no way she's the sexiest Kage!"

She flinched, sputtering out a few incoherent words. "Wha… Th…. Who…. Err…"

Naruto reached out and grabbed her hands, holding them as he stared earnestly at her. "My Hokage, Tsunade is the sexiest Kage!" he declared adamantly.

She was taken aback by the statement, and after a few moments smiled. "And what makes you say that? Just trying to be nice?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I've… always thought you were super sexy." His face went red. This wasn't a confession of romantic love but it was just as difficult, if not more to confess he looked at her body in such a way.

Most people thought of their relationship as something entirely different, but not him. He'd gotten older, and Tsunade hadn't changed. Oh, he knew it was due to the jutsu she used to make her look young, but that didn't mean anything to him. Age was nothing but a number.

Unless she was one hundred years old. Then it was a BIG number.

Tsunade felt oddly pleased that he saw her as a woman, and a sexy one at that. She couldn't help but wonder how many times she'd aroused him without realising it, and what he'd done to 'relieve' himself. Maybe it was wrong to think like that, and she may have regretted letting it slip into her mind, but not as much as when she blurted out…

"Do you crave my body?"

She wanted to take back the words her treacherous mouth had let free… until Naruto's shocked face flushed completely and he turned away.

He'd obviously thought about it on more than one occasion and she smiled. The heat from her face worked its way south and before she realized what she was doing she took his hands, which were still holding her own and placed them on her chest, gently guiding them around her mounds and into her top before releasing her hold, letting him explore on his own.

It wasn't long before she let out a soft moan and she reached up, pulling her top off her shoulders and exposing her breasts fully. Naruto continued to massage them and between gasps of pleasure she looked down, noticing the ever growing bulge in his pants. She bit her lip, both nervous and excited at what might be hiding behind the fabric.

Every second that passed seemed like an eternity as her eagerness increased, until she could no longer hold herself back and in a frenzy of movement she pulled the zipper down on his jacket and tossed it aside. His t-shirt didn't have the same luxury of being easy to remove so she settled for ripping it off and throwing the remnants in the same general direction as his jacket, as she guided him towards one of the more comfortable chairs placed on one side of her office.

After Tsunade pushed him onto the chair, she leant in and kissed his chest, feeling the curves of his toned body as she worked her way down, teasing his nipples with her tongue and dancing along the chiselled outlines of his abdomen while at the same time her hands furiously, yet expertly worked his zipper.

Naruto whimpered a bit as Tsunade took ahold of him and teased the tip of his cock; her tongue rotating tantalizingly around the rim. She slid her lips up one side and down the other and he squirmed in his seat, practically begging for more without saying a word.

Tsunade grinned salaciously as she took him in to her mouth, sucking his length deeply and hard, causing Naruto to let out a deep moan of pleasure. With each successive stroke she went a little farther, until after the fifth time she had his entire shaft buried in her throat. Her head bobbed furiously, and Naruto's knuckles had turned white from gripping the arms of his chair so hard.

She could tell the feeling was quite intense for Naruto and from his reaction, Tsunade gathered that Sakura's blowjob – which he had mentioned in passing a few minutes ago – hadn't been so good. She vowed to make him cum hard, fast and enough to make sure he would definitely remember her mouth for a long time.

When she felt him getting close she took him to the hilt once again and even extended her tongue, teasing his balls with the tip at the same time. The sensation pushed Naruto to the breaking point and he exploded, sending his hot seed down the back of her throat and swallowing every drop.

She pulled back, taking Naruto out of her throat with a loud 'pop' of her lips. She kissed the tip as she smiled up at him…

"You'll take the mission, Naruto," she said seductively, "but you'll be giving ME your first time."

Naruto was beyond shocked. All of this was making his head spin, but when she all but demanded that she would be his first time, he became hard again and jumped at her.

Tsunade almost cried out as they fell to the floor, Naruto pulling her pants and panties down to her ankles, letting them remain there in a tangled mess so that she couldn't spread her legs. Apparently, this was what he intended because he flipped her over, getting her on all fours and before she could turn back to look at him, she felt the tip of his dick hovering at her entrance.

Half a second later she was penetrated deeply by his long, hard, warm shaft. Her eyes widened and then closed, as she moaned out his name while the enthusiastic young man began thrusting wildly.

'Such a virgin.' Tsunade thought, commenting inwardly on his actions, even though with every stroke he shot pleasure through her body. It had been far too long since she'd had a real man inside of her, and with his size Naruto certainly… _fit the bill._

After becoming Hokage she'd gotten drunk and slept with the one man she vowed she never would have – Jiraiya – and despite vowing to never do it again, it became a regular occurrence. She always felt guilty afterwards and openly promised to kill him if he ever said anything, or made their sexual encounters more than what they were – just two people, meeting secretly to provide each other with some stress relief.

 _Friends with benefits,_ as it were.

But inwardly, it was more. The more they had done it, the more she wanted it, and the more she needed it. She had drunk heavily the last night they had been together, but despite that she remembered it all.

She realized afterwards it wasn't sex they performed that night, it was more. It was the romantic actions of lovemaking.

Tsunade hadn't taken a man ever since then. She found pleasure only with toys, which one after another she had called 'Jiraiya'. She wanted to call his name right now, but only the name 'Naruto' came from her lips in a deep moan, as he pounded her mercilessly from behind.

Her eyelids opened halfway and her eyes rolled up into her head in bliss. Without a doubt Jiraiya had been skilled – you can't write smut like he did without knowing a thing or two – but what Naruto lacked in experience he more than made up for in size. He wasn't overly large but definitely gifted beyond most men she'd seen from giving physicals at the hospital – but somehow, he filled her completely from wall to wall, caressing her nerve endings with just the right amount of pressure.

And then suddenly, the sensation was gone and she felt him pull out. The warmth of his cum shot across her back and she could feel Naruto shuddering. His shaft was pressed against the crack of her ass and he collapsed against her, breathing heavily.

He was a good boy for pulling out, but she had yet to cum.

Tsunade smiled and pushed him onto the floor, untangling her pants and underwear from around her ankles so she could move them effectively. She straddled his hips, letting out another guttural moan as she slipped him back inside. She rode him hard, thrusting harder and harder with each successive movement and before long, they were panting each other's names amid gasps and screams of pleasure.

Both of them lost count of how many times they did it and by the time they'd finished, Tsunade's body was stained with Naruto's cum and sweat. Although he hadn't lost himself to lust and made sure to pull out every time, it was unfortunate that he had created such a mess to clean up.

Now they were laying on the floor together, exhaustion overtaking them. Naruto was practically asleep, and a stupid grin was plastered across his face. She giggled at how cute it was as she kissed his forehead.

He'd have to go on his mission soon – and do this with Mei Terumi.

A twinge of uncertainty crept over her heart. What if Mei proved to be better at this than her? Now that she had tasted Naruto, she couldn't help but want more at some point. And while they could never become romantically involved – for a variety of reasons she didn't want to think about – she knew they had crossed a line that forever changed their relationship.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Okay, so chapter 1 is completed. I'm very eager to see what my readers think about it.

Also, keep in mind that there is only one other chapter of this that's been completed, which I will publish a day or so after this one. I'm not planning on making this a major piece of literature… unless you all encourage me and Matt to do more.

 **You can do that by leaving reviews.** It's the same hint I give in my other story. Reviews make the world go round and encourage people like me and Matt to keep writing. So please, let us know and I promise you'll be rewarded.

If enough interest is there, we will keep this going but it won't be a NarutoxHarem story. Not in the traditional sense, anyway. There will be lots of women, but Naruto won't be dating or marrying any of them. He'll just be the workhorse, so to speak.

That's all for now. Take care and stay safe.

.

Serious Sam and MattWilson83.


	2. An Unusual Mission

Hello again, everyone!

So when Matt and I released chapter 1 of this story, we put forth both a question and a challenge. Would you like to see more of this story? And if you do, please let us know.

As of the writing of this, we've got over 100 followers and 70 favorites. I'd say that's pretty damn good for an opening chapter – and we're also taking that as an emphatic **YES** that you want to see more.

Also, it seems that the sex wasn't particularly graphic enough for some of you. So here's my promise – after this chapter, I will do my best to improve the lemon scenes. I just have to do a lot of… research to accomplish that first.

But for now, I'm hoping the one in this chapter will be enough to tide you all over until Matt and I can put the finishing touches on chapter 3.

And now, for your reading pleasure we present…

.

* * *

.

Chapter 2 – An Unusual Mission

It had been three months since he'd taken the mission given to him by Tsunade, who had now become his 'friend with benefits' (her term, not his) whenever he returned to Konoha.

But it annoyed him that after everything, she still treated him like a kid more than ever.

"You only want me for my body," he often groaned at her after she berated him for something.

And always she would reply with, "Well, I'm not looking to date you." It was more a tease, even though it was also the truth. Despite that, he never took it personally, and they had a lot of fun.

Now, Mei Terumi… she proved to be different. Now that he'd been ordered to become her secret lover – to secure a stronger alliance, as the council put it – he'd had an easier time noticing her advances. Stray looks, accidental touches, absent ways of saying things that now took on an erotic undertone… all of them became blatant flirtations.

The issue wasn't the interest she was showing in him, but the way he had to approach her. Before he'd left, he was given a thorough debriefing by Tsunade and Anko – the kunoichi in charge of this particular mission – as to a specific set of mission parameters he absolutely had to follow to the letter.

He couldn't make it obvious as to what he was here for. He had to approach her in a natural way and not jump her bones from the outset, which Tsunade secretly and more than a bit guiltily realized was exactly what happened when she hinted he could have sex with her.

Not that she was complaining. The outcome was certainly worth it. But they made Naruto give one of his nindō promises on the matter, knowing he wouldn't break his word.

And so, Naruto made sure to take his time. During each visit to the village he'd wait patiently until he was invited by the Mizukage to come visit her. He'd remain somewhat coy about her advances but still show some interest, to let her know he wasn't offended and give her encouragement to continue.

It was awkward at first trying to not let on. If the Mizukage found out Konoha had ordered him to seduce and begin a sexual liaison with her it might strain the alliance, rather than secure it. That would be a major embarrassment to both her and Kirigakure… even though Naruto had the sneaky suspicion Mei wouldn't have cared in the slightest, from the way she was openly flirting with him.

Flirtations that of course were getting more and more provocative.

There had been one time in her office where she'd pinned him against the wall after 'accidently' tripping on something. Her body was pressed firmly against his, and the feeling of her breasts as they moved over his chest while she 'tried' to get off of him definitely aroused him. And it was made even worse by her thigh wedged between his legs, rubbing his crotch.

Needless to say, after that 'incident' she'd left him with a significant case of 'blue balls' and he had to go straight back to his hotel room and relieve himself.

Plays like that frustrated the hell out of him. Accidentally pulling his face into her cleavage when she greeted him… hugging him from behind while her hands wandered over his chest and stomach… inviting him swimming and wearing an erotic bikini…

If what she'd been wearing could even be called a bikini. To him, it looked more like three eye patches placed strategically around her body with a thin line of dental floss running up the crack of her ass.

It was difficult. Extremely difficult.

Then there was dinner. She'd invited him to her place, he'd dressed nicely and when she answered he immediately went hard. The tight blue dress she was wearing left very little to the imagination. If it was any shorter he could've seen her panties no problem.

While there was something to be said for seeing a woman like Mei Terumi naked – hell, he'd practically seen her that way while they were 'swimming' – Naruto always found it ten times sexier and far more alluring when women wore provocative, and very teasing clothes.

And what she was wearing could certainly count as provocative and teasing.

It was backless – and pretty much frontless. The middle of her dress was missing, exposing her flesh from her cleavage to her navel. It was held together by three single buckles; one above and below her breasts, and a third between the second buckle and her belly button. Her breasts were tight against the fabric, making them seem fuller and rounder as they strained against the garment.

It was almost like they were being drawn to his face.

He could tell she was pleased by her facial expression, and she flirtatiously invited him in. All he could manage to stutter was a 'Hello'.

"Hey," she giggled a little erotically, pleased that he was tongue tied and that her dress was having the desired effect. "Dinner is almost ready. I hope you don't mind fish. And I know you don't drink, so I got you some non-alcoholic white wine that'll pair nicely with the fish."

Naruto smiled and nodded, unable to find his voice at the moment but he did think that maybe some alcohol would be a good thing right now to help settle his nerves. He had a feeling that tonight she was going to make her move on him and in all honesty, he was sort of relieved. Ever since he started this mission, he'd grown increasingly desperate to get into her panties – and knowing she wanted him made the wait even harder to resist.

Before long though, the atmosphere relaxed and they were talking casually – almost like old friends. A few jokes flew back and forth, sprinkled between times where Mei asked about him, and Naruto talking about himself and his missions.

He was halfway through a story detailing a thrilling fight between his team and a strong enemy force they'd encountered in the Land of Iron when he felt something.

At first it started on his knee, brushing against it before slowly moving its way up his inner thigh, caressing his muscles as it got closer and closer to his crotch. He saw Mei, looking across the table at him flirtatiously. Her toes reached their goal and curled on his bulge, stroking in sensuously, and she smiled as he let out a soft moan.

"Something wrong?" she teased as he stopped talking and gripped the table.

"E-Everything is fine." He said, gasping as she gently rotated the ball of her foot on him.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she pulled at the top buckle of her dress. It sprang open as the metal clasp released its pressure; the gap in the dress instantly widening. Her breasts would have surely popped out if it wasn't for the second buckle holding the top half of her dress together.

Mei knew this, and idly caressed it with her finger, waiting to see how he would respond. She wanted to be erotically teased, just like she was doing to him and there was no way she was going to be subtle with her signals – not tonight.

Naruto's eyes practically bulged as he saw her hard nipples pressing against the fabric, tantalisingly teasing him with how close to being revealed they were as she continued to stroke his bulge skilfully with her foot. Every swipe of her lace covered toes only made him harder and stoked his desire.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to make his move. He removed his shoe and slid his foot up her leg and pressed it against her crotch, making her gasp. She was already damp, and his toes made the entire area slick with her juices. She moaned as he ran them over her clitoris, each toe giving it a little rub, making her spread her legs wider for more.

The two continued to give the other a foot job under the table before Mei stopped and pulled away. She stood, her cheeks flushed and her eyes face screaming in hunger for him as she walked around the table, unclasping the middle buckle on her dress. Her breasts bounced free and the straps fell from her shoulders, leaving only the final buckle holding the fabric around her waist.

She bent down and pulled his hands gently to her tits where Naruto immediately began to massage them. While he was doing this she began undoing his shirt, button by button and when she got closer to the bottom she knelt down, kissing his chest until the final button was undone.

Mei pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and then continued where she left off, nipping at the snap of his pants with her teeth, driving him wild with anticipation. With a sudden movement she bit the top and pulled expertly, undoing the snap before latching onto the zipper. No hands were used as she peeled back his pants, exposing his very aroused manhood.

She hummed appreciatively at the sight as she teased him, kissing the tip and nibbling playfully around the rim. He trembled as she sucked just a tiny bit of his cock ever so gently; his pre-cum tasting good to her as she swirled her tongue over the head.

Mei felt a slight pressure on the back of her head and she realized Naruto was pushing down with his hand, urging her to go further. Laughing at his eagerness, as well as her desire to do just that she changed her angle and bore down from the top, taking his cock about halfway into her mouth. She started sucking on him, slow and long, using plenty of saliva and making loud slurping sounds in order to get him even harder.

Her breasts were resting on his lap, so she clamped them around the bottom part of his shaft, trapping it there. Using a joint effort of her tits and her mouth, she began to massage every inch of his cock.

Naruto leaned back in the chair, his open shirt hanging around his elbows, his eyes closed as he moaned out her name. The pleasure he was experiencing from Mei's mouth and tits was rapidly bringing him close to cumming.

"M-Mei…." He almost begged and she obliged him, sucking him even harder. Soon thereafter he arched his back and came in her mouth. The hot jets of semen splashed the back of her throat and she swallowed most of it, but a few drops spilled out the sides. She wiped up the remaining drops with her fingers and licked each digit clean.

Afterwards she stood up and unlatched the final buckle, letting let her dress slip off her body so that all she was wearing was her panties. She leaned back on her arms and onto the table, looking down at Naruto who was still breathing heavily in his chair.

With one leg still on the floor she raised the other one, so that she was spread eagled before him. Her hand came down and began rubbing her clit in slow, small circles through the underwear. She was already soaked but now he could see her juices glistening off of her fingertips.

He watched all this, his cock getting hard once again while his eyes roamed from the hand that was pleasuring herself all over her nearly naked body, only to return to that magical sight between her legs over and over again. She moaned, her tongue running over her ruby red lips lasciviously with every stroke of her fingers along her underwear. After a minute or so of this she stopped, and then Naruto watched she lifted her hand to her mouth and slowly licked her fingers clean one by one.

"Do you want to fuck me, Naruto?" she asked seductively once she finished, as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah." It wasn't a lie. He'd wanted to ever since he'd got this mission and now, he finally could.

Mei raised her other leg, lying down on the table and spreading them wide, inviting him in. Naruto stood up and let both his pants and his shirt drop to the floor, providing Mei with the full sight of his muscular, chiselled body in all its naked glory.

And from the look in her eyes, she was very appreciative of the view.

He took a half step forward and pulled her thin strip of underwear aside, rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance to get it slick…

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK!**_

"Whoever you are, unless we're under attack you better get the hell out of my house!" Whatever it was could wait. She was about to fuck the prize she'd been desiring for months.

"Lady Mizukage, you're needed urgently." A voice came through the door. It was Aō, her long-time assistant and certified pain in Naruto's ass. "The ANBU have a situation that requires your immediate attention."

"GOD DAMMIT!" she screamed in exasperation. She rolled off the table and picked up her dress from where it had fallen on the floor. "Let me get dressed!" She winked at him and said, "Sorry to do this to you, baby. We'll have to pick this up again soon."

Naruto blinked in confusion and disbelief. In the space of a minute he'd gone from finally screwing the Mizukage to standing naked, all alone in her dining room with a rock hard erection pointing north like a compass.

And he was still very, very horny.

.

* * *

.

The next day when he walked into Mei's office, he seemed a little tired.

"Naruto?!" Mei blinked in surprise to see him since he never came into her office uninvited. "I am so sorry about last night. I was so looking forward to it." She smiled seductively and waved him closer, around her desk. She turned to face him, leaning back in her chair as she eyed him up and down.

"If you're still up for it…" she smiled, rubbing her thighs together as her hands lazily caressed her breasts, "…how about later we meet up, skip dinner and go straight for the…." The hands that were caressing her breasts travelled down between her legs. "…mmmm, main course." Her right hand remaining in place, she reached out with her left hand and rubbed his crotch. "I've been dying for this inside me."

Naruto looked down at her. He'd been up all night, horny and frustrated, and jerking off only released the pressure, but not the tension.

He wanted her. And he wasn't going to wait any longer.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He latched his lips onto her neck, nibbling her flesh as he roughly pulled her dress and undermesh down off her shoulders to her elbows, pinning her arms to her sides. Her breasts bounced free as she gasped, trembling almost submissively with excitement in his embrace.

His hands continued to grope at her, teasing her nipples with pinches and twists, making her cry out in a combination of pain and pleasure.

His roughness excited her and she awkwardly pulled her arms free from her clothing. She wrapped them around Naruto, tugging almost desperately at his own clothing. Within seconds, his jacket and t-shirt were gone and she'd thrown them in some random direction. Her desire for sex overrode everything else and at the moment, she didn't care that she was in her office.

She also silently decided that if Aō found a way to interrupt her again, Byakugan or no, she'd bury him under a river of boiling lava.

Naruto pulled down her mesh shorts and panties a bit and reached in, his fingers playing with her clit, rubbing circular patterns around it as he wet it with her juices, which were soaking his fingers.

Mei cried out as he flicked his index finger across it a few times, causing her to jump a bit as small lances of pleasure shot up her spine and she gasped again when he shoved two fingers inside her.

"Naruto… yes…" she moaned out, her body heating up as she squirmed under his ministrations, "fuck me, fuck me right here!"

Naruto grabbed her arms and swung her around, pushing her up against a small section of the wall that was framed by office windows on either side. Her shorts and panties were only partially off, and he didn't want anything getting in between him and his prize. Within half a second he'd grabbed the waistline of the garments and yanked them down, giving her legs full range of motion.

Not to be outdone, Mei furiously worked the snap of his pants and undid them, letting his cock spring free. Naruto was working on her neck, running his tongue up and down the side, and his closeness was allowing the tip of his cock to tease her opening.

And right now she wasn't in the mood to be teased.

Keeping her left leg on the floor, she raised her right and placed it straight up, like she was a gymnast doing a split, only on his body and not the floor. Mei was giving him the maximum opening for penetration, and she realized how right this decision was when he thrust forward, filling her pussy.

Finally... Finally he was inside her. She bit down on her finger as she moaned in pleasure, feeling every bump and every vein of his cock – the shape of the head, the girth, the length… all of it.

She'd wanted to fuck this young upstart shinobi since she met him, thinking he was just some cute guy, but then… she saw him topless, and she wanted that body against hers. He'd been training, it was a hot day, and he'd been sweating. His muscles had glistened in the sunlight and he looked so godlike.

She wasn't embarrassed in the slightest to admit she moaned out his name that night as she found pleasure with her fingers. Since then she'd watched him, setting herself up to spend time with him at every opportunity she could and after every meeting, whether by chance or by plan, her desire grew.

It was frustrating at first that he seemed to be oblivious to her desires, forcing her to get more 'obvious' with him. Most men fell in one day to her, but it was a long time before he began showing an interest, and then three months to get in to his pants. The wait had been agonizing, but now that he was in her, it was certainly worth it.

Over and over Naruto thrust his shaft into her, his hips slamming into her opening as he bottomed out, hitting her deepest parts and making her cry out. His thrusts grew harder, and there was some pain but it was overridden by the immense waves of pleasure he was giving her. She'd never experienced anything like this before… he was touching parts inside her that no man (or toy) had ever done before and the new sensations, mixed with the ones she knew were causing her to heat up rapidly.

Soon, even with her biting her finger to hold back her moaning it was getting too loud and Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth, not wanting to draw any attention. Mei's eyes opened briefly in both apprehension and anticipation as she stared helplessly at him, unable to do say or do anything. Naruto was in control and right now, whatever he wanted… whatever he demanded she knew she would do without hesitation.

For his part, Naruto was enjoying himself. Mei's pussy felt incredible; every stroke hugged his cock both gently and firmly, giving just the right amount of pressure. He planned on picking up both legs and suspending her in the air to thrust even harder, but then he suddenly remembered all the late night relief sessions he had to give himself – and he decided she needed to be punished for all her teasing. He stopped what he was doing and pulled out.

Mei groaned at the action. "No! Naruto, put it back in me!" she pleaded. "I want your cock in me!"

"Oh, don't worry. I will…" he drawled, grinning as he turned her around and moved her several steps to the left so that she was standing in front of one of her office windows.

"W-What… What are you…" She gasped, looking down at the village below her, unable to finish as Naruto thrust back in to her pussy and started pounding away. His hips as they hit her ass cheeks made a loud and very distinct 'snap' every time he slammed into her, like a small explosion going off.

Mei moaned loudly again. Her breasts were now pressed hard against the cool glass of her window and Naruto reached out, placing a hand on the window to brace himself while the other reached around and played with her clit. He picked up the pace, slamming into her faster and harder, eager to hear her scream out his name at the top of her lungs in pleasure.

Her mind began to spin from the intense pleasure of the rough fuck her new boy toy was giving her. Her hands wandered about, desperately searching for something to grasp onto as a handhold of sorts… something to focus on so that she wouldn't pass out. Unfortunately, there was nothing within reach so she settled for grabbing her ass cheeks, digging her nails into the tender flesh and spreading them apart so Naruto could thrust farther into her.

"Yes… more… fuck me harder…. so close…. Naruto!" Mei moaned out, begging him as the pressure built inside of her as she got closer to her release. And just as her grasp on consciousness started to slip away, she orgasmed harder than she ever had. Her wetness overflowed, splashing all over his cock and balls, before running down the inside of her leg.

Naruto continued to thrust a few more times, causing her to quiver and shake before pulling out, shooting his cum all over her ass.

Still gasping for breath, Mei turned around and placed her back against the window. Her face and chest were flushed, her hair was dishevelled, she was drenched in sweat… and she was staring at Naruto like a fresh piece of meat.

.

* * *

.

When her assistant Aō entered her office a short while later, he was surprised to find the Mizukage wasn't present. Not unheard of by far but certainly unusual. However, just as he was about to call the ANBU he noticed a hastily scribbled note lying on her desk.

It simply said 'Personal Emergency', which could mean anything. But more often than not, it meant that the Mizukage was angry about something and just needed to blow off some steam at one of the training grounds.

And when that happened, people tended to leave her alone… unless that person had a death wish. Which Aō certainly did not.

He placed the note back on the desk and wisely decided to drop the matter. But it still didn't stop him from wondering what the personal emergency was.

.

* * *

.

Elsewhere, Mei was hungrily sucking on Naruto's cock as her fingers toyed with her ass and pussy, using her wetness to lubricate her ass. Despite the fact that they were both dressed, their clothes hung about them in disarray.

They had rushed back to her place after the office sex, and hadn't stopped fucking for more than five minutes since then. Mei was in awe of the stamina he possessed, since most men would have collapsed from exhaustion by now. But he never stopped, cumming over and over again, and now she was covered in Naruto's semen from head to toe.

"More… More…" she pleaded desperately, "I want to feel your cock in all my holes!"

"All your holes?" he asked, smiling slyly as he stripped out of his clothes. "Well, if there's one thing I'm better at than anyone else, it's multi-tasking."

He crossed his fingers and in a cloud of smoke, ten shadow clones appeared… each one muscular and naked, with a rock hard erection sticking out in front of them.

Just like the original.

"Okay…" Naruto began, as he stretched from side to side like he was warming up for a competition. "Mei just asked me to fuck her in all her holes. Think you guys can help me do that?"

The lot of them grinned evilly back at her.

"Absolutely."

"I'm in."

"We'll fuck her into a sexual coma."

Mei's eyes bulged at that last comment. Then she smiled and lay down on the bed, her fingers once again moving in and out of her pussy and ass, preparing herself for what was going to happen next.

The first clone flopped down next to her and pulled her on top of him. "Sorry, Mei…" he half apologized, half explained, "but as of right now you're no longer in charge."

From underneath her, he positioned his cock and slammed it hard into her pussy. Even though they had been doing this all afternoon, Mei still gasped in shock and pleasure, almost mesmerized by how his cock filled her up. Holding her in place, he thrust upwards, burying his dick in her repeatedly, his balls slapping against her with every stroke. Somehow, one of his abdominal muscles was banging against her clitoris and it was giving her a double wave of pleasure.

And then, she felt a second clone position the head of his dick at her asshole and she tensed up. Even though she'd had anal sex before, she'd never done double penetration and she didn't know what to expect, or if she'd even like it. She opened her mouth to protest but before she could utter a word the clone slowly started pushing his cock in.

Mei thought she'd experienced the heights of sex before… but this was beyond anything she'd ever felt. As the second cock slowly filled her up, she could feel the two of them rubbing up against the flesh inside of her, magnifying what she was already feeling exponentially.

He was hitting her g-spot from both sides, rubbing it from every direction. Only half of the second dick was in, but the sensations were driving her mad with desire. Deciding the second clone was moving too slow, she sped things up and thrust backwards, burying his cock in her ass.

The wave of euphoria almost made her pass out as she screamed in pleasure.

Then they started moving in and out, intensifying the rubbing inside of her. Mei's eyes rolled up into her head and her mouth hung open as she gasped for breath, trying to remain conscious as Naruto pounded her pussy and ass mercilessly, like a sledgehammer trying to break a rock.

And then a third cock was shoved into her mouth, taking advantage of the opportunity.

Mei tried to say something but it came out as nothing more than a mumble, since her mouth was just as full of Naruto as her ass and pussy were. The third clone forcefully shoved his dick as far down her throat as he could and then pulled back, leaving only the tip inside before moving forward again. Her lips slid over the head and shaft, coating it with saliva and increasing the sensation. Before long she was drooling, and it ran down the side of her neck and dripped onto the clone that was fucking her from below.

She hungrily lapped at Naruto's cock in her mouth as the other two roughly violated her ass and pussy, shoving in every inch. Over and over they slammed into her, harder and harder each time, and if she wasn't pinned at both ends she probably would have been shoved forward a good foot or two from the amount of force they were using.

After a few minutes of this the one underneath her grunted, shoving himself inside of her as far as he could one last time before pulling out. He grabbed his dick and pointed it upwards, spraying cum all over her breasts and stomach.

Shortly after that the one on top of her grunted and thrust himself into her as well, but instead of pulling out he came in her ass. The feel of his hot semen filling her up caused Mei to have another orgasm, and she shuddered in both pleasure and loss as he pulled out. The cum inside of her ass dribbled out and ran down, falling on the bed drop by drop and staining the sheets.

The one who had his cock buried in her mouth was still going, and because she was still in a daze, she didn't notice that the two clones that just finished had slipped off the bed… and were now replaced by two new ones.

But she noticed when they quickly plowed back into her pussy and ass. Her scream of pleasure seemed more like a hum because her mouth was still full of cock, but the vibration set the third one off. He moaned loudly, signifying he was close and while he wanted to shove his cock all the way down her throat, he knew she'd gag and start coughing because she couldn't handle it.

So he mostly pulled out, leaving only the head inside her mouth, leaving her lips perfectly positioned to suck on the rim. He came in her mouth, filling it enough that her cheeks puffed out but to her credit she swallowed it.

And even though she still had two clones slamming their cocks into her backside, she managed to smile in ecstasy up at him.

He smiled back – and then moved aside as another clone took his place and shoved his cock into her mouth.

Mei couldn't believe what was happening. She'd gotten exactly what she asked for and was now reaping the rewards… as well as the punishment.

It had only taken a day. She was an addict, now. A slave to Naruto and his body.

She wanted more, and luckily enough, she didn't have to wait.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Okay, so now we have chapter 2 in the books. Like we said with the first one, Matt and I are very eager to see what you think about it.

Everyone should also know that future chapter lengths will probably settle in between 5,000 to 7,000 words. They won't be the massive ones I put out in my other story – just short, sweet and to the point (giggity).

We pulled in 19 reviews for the last chapter, but now that we have a good base of people reading this thing I'm going to go out on a limb and say _**we can do better.**_

Matt and I want your thoughts – but keep in mind that there are two things off limits for this story… yaoi and beastiality. We aren't going there. _**'nuff said.**_

Although, as for the rest… do you want the sex rougher? Nastier? Whips? Chains? Toys? Who would you like to see Naruto sleep with? OC's or established characters?

 _ **LET US KNOW WITH A REVIEW!**_

Yeah, I'm greedy. And I'm pretty shameless about it. But that's the life of a FanFiction writer.

That's all for now. Take care and stay safe.

.

Serious Sam and MattWilson83.


	3. New Directive

Hello again, everyone!

Matt and I are pleased to present chapter 3 in all its perverted glory. The response to this story has been unbelievable. I mean, honestly… we only posted 2 chapters with 9,000 words total and STILL pulled in 72 reviews with over 190 favorites and 230 followers. Only a handful of authors on this site can say that, and the two of us are very grateful.

So, as usual Matt drew the graphic for this chapter and he did a great job. You can find it on the web; here's the link… just eliminate the spaces and you're good to go!

mw83oneshot . blogspot . co . uk / 2015 / 08

There's also a bunch of other stuff by Matt on the site, and it's all sexually graphic. **_So be prepared if you decide to visit!_**

We received a good number of ideas from our readers as well, and we have plenty to keep us busy for quite a few chapters. But if you'd still like to present an idea, just remember the rules – nobody that's dead. No OC's. No yaoi. No bestiality. I'm sure there are a few other rules, but Matt and I will address them privately.

And so, without further ado, Matt and I present…

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3: New Directive

It was close to midnight when Naruto walked into his apartment. He'd walked through the front gates of Konoha about ten minutes ago, having just returned from his latest 'mission' in Kirigakure… and he was very glad to be home.

He was famished, because the last time he ate was about seven hours ago… and on top of that he was exhausted, because the last time he'd gotten a decent night's sleep was about a week ago – 'decent' being the key word.

He slumped on his bed and groaned into his pillow, not even bothering to take his clothes off, as he reflected on the time he'd spent with Mei Terumei in the Village Hidden in the Mist.

If there was one thing he could appreciate about the woman, it was her desire and drive. Naruto definitely had more stamina than she did, but she refused to let anything – including sleep – get in the way of spending every last minute with him she could before he had to leave for Konoha. She popped soldier pills, drank pot after pot of coffee… one time, he fucked her in the walk-in refrigerator of her mansion so the cold would keep them awake. Of course, that had the unintended benefit of having food immediately within reach so they could eat lunch right after.

That little moment was only the tip of the iceberg, though.

The first time they had sex, which was in her office, it had simply been the release of almost three months of pent-up sexual frustration. It was hot, hard and heavy, which was exactly how the both of them wanted it. That spilled over to her mansion, turning into an all-night binge session of raw, rough sex.

He was surprised that she'd never been gang-banged before. He'd teased her about that a little bit during one of their 'breathers', saying it seemed like she enjoyed quite a few different ways to have sex. She smiled, knowing he was just being playful and curious, admitting that a lot of her 'sexual bravado' was just her having fun. She was more bark than bite, and she found it entertaining when men got uncomfortable in her presence.

Not that she was inexperienced by any means – she'd proved that more than enough with her skillful use of her body. She'd blossomed early on into a beautiful woman, so attracting men never seemed to be a problem, but she'd focused more on her training rather than relationships. It wasn't until she'd been promoted to jōnin in her mid-teens that she began experimenting with her sexuality.

The first story she'd told him was after a training session where she'd taken on three chūnin at the same time. She'd won, but needed to go to the hospital afterwards, where the doctor on call gave her a _thorough_ examination. He was very creative, and used his stethoscope in ways she didn't think possible.

Her favorite one was where he pressed the 'chestpiece' as she called it (Naruto would have called it the round metal thingy) against her clit and rubbed it in circles while he tapped the other side creating a low, rhythmic pulse. Mei said she orgasmed hard, and crushed the stethoscope when she clamped down on it with her legs.

This told Naruto two things – one, he'd have to try the stethoscope thing someday. And two, he obviously had very little creativity when it came to sex. When he finally made his way back to Kirigakure – and he would, because Mei made him promise to take the first mission that came available – he wanted to show her that he was more than just a one trick pony. That he was more than just, "thrust rapidly. Cum. Repeat until unconscious."

Just like there were hundreds of different jutsu, there had to be hundreds of different ways to pleasure women, but how the hell would he go about asking for help like that? They don't teach classes like that at the academy… and he wouldn't be caught dead in the places where they do teach it. And forget about asking one of the women he was sleeping with for help – how pathetic would he sound if he asked either of them, "Hey – could you teach me a few ways to fuck you better?"

Actually that sounded really, really pathetic. And whiny. And a little desperate, even.

But now he was home, wondering when he would be sent back. This was his mission after all, so he knew Tsunade would do so eventually, and between then and now he needed to find a way to step up his game.

 _Tsunade._ Her name brought a fresh round of thoughts to his tired, addled brain.

The last night he was home, before leaving for Kirigakure she'd spent the night with him, hungrily taking pleasure from him until they fell asleep in a sweaty, tangled mess. She wasn't as wild as Mei but damn, the woman knew what she liked.

More often than not they used his apartment for their encounters, since they couldn't risk anyone finding out their little 'secret'. If Shizune ever discovered her sensei was screwing someone younger than her – and NARUTO of all people, to boot – well, she'd find a way to hurt him that even Kurama might not be able to heal.

Tsunade knew he was coming back sometime tonight, and had probably waited up for him as long as possible – hell, if he was a betting man, he'd wager one thousand Ryo that she was in her bed at the Hokage Mansion, still awake – but he needed to recharge his batteries, so to speak. Best to deal with the repercussions later.

Besides, he'd see her tomorrow for his debriefing. Right now, the most important thing was getting a good night's sleep.

.

* * *

.

"Uh… what exactly are you talking about?" Naruto blinked owlishly while Anko laughed at his surprise and confusion.

Tsunade frowned, not looking pleased at all. Not ticked-off, but definitely more than slightly annoyed.

"The council was pleased when they heard your mission was… successful." Tsunade stated coolly.

"Pleased?!" Anko said incredulously. "That's the understatement of the century. They were fucking ecstatic! You know damn well they wanted this to succeed."

"Anko, a lot of this was based on hunches and hopes. I didn't think they'd actually…"

"Excuse me! Can someone just tell me what this 'new directive' is, please?" Naruto huffed irritably. "And what does any of this have to do with my success with Mei?"

"Well…" Tsunade began, a bit uncomfortably, "the council was obviously kept up to date on your mission…"

"No surprise there. They insisted that our source made sure to send back weekly reports." Anko chuckled wickedly. "I think the pervs liked reading about how you and Mei were rutting like rabbits."

"You were spying on me?" Naruto demanded incredulously.

"Not spying," Anko differentiated. "Documenting."

"It's the same thing!"

Tsunade coughed loudly, interrupting them both and glaring at Anko, who shrugged apologetically.

"Like I was saying, the council was kept up to date on your mission." She opened the file folder sitting in front of her. "But what you **don't** know is that we get requests like this more often than you think. These are just the ones we rejected since you started your mission in Kirigakure three months ago."

Naruto glanced briefly at the paper. He didn't read each name that had been rejected, but there were a lot more than he thought there'd be.

"Our normal policy is to scrap any missions that are perverse in nature. However, the situation you had with Mei… it was an opportunity the council deemed too important to pass up. That's why it was turned into a mission." She closed the file and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Seeing how well you performed this mission has made the council… 'rethink' some of its policies. And that's where you come in."

Naruto was taken aback. "Me? Why me?"

"When the council received news that Mei Terumi was interested in you, they believed it was a prime opportunity to strengthen relationships between our two villages."

"Heh. Yeah. Right." Anko mumbled. "Relationships."

Tsunade shot her a scathing look. "Anyway, at first I thought they were joking. But it seems that they've been working on a proposal for quite some time. It was just the… **manner** of it they hadn't considered up until now." She pulled out another file about an inch or two thick and opened it. "This is your official mission report."

Once again, Naruto glanced briefly at the top piece of paper. He was able to make out a few glowing reviews written in the margin. There were even a few of those gold and silver foil stars – the ones teachers stuck to grade school homework.

"Since I've been Hokage, the council has made several overtures towards Kiri, hoping to foster a stronger alliance with them. Trading concessions, an exchange of shinobi… hell, we even gave them intelligence reports Jiraiya's spy network gathered." She shut the file and stared pointedly at him. "And your methods worked far better than any of those. You succeeded where everyone and everything else failed."

"Umm… thanks, I guess?" He was a little uncomfortable with the fact that she was praising him for having sex.

"The council wants to replicate that success," Tsunade stated matter-of-factly. "It needs to be kept covert but if this works, Konoha would benefit greatly – not to mention the extra revenue it'll bring in."

"I still don't get what…"

"We're calling it the 'X' rank of missions, due to their sensitive nature." Anko interrupted, grinning from ear to ear. "And the best part is you'll be having lots of sex!"

"Anko!" Tsunade chastised her, before turning back to Naruto. Sharing him with Mei was one thing, but still… "I'm not sure if I'm happy with you being made to have sex with other people," she said joylessly, "but the council believes this could be highly beneficial. Some of these missions could potentially strengthen our positions with the other villages, as well as the other nations."

"Heh. Yeah." Anko mumbled. "Positions."

"Anko! Stop doing that and get your head out of the gutter!" Tsunade yelled at her, before sighing and turning back to Naruto. "For security purposes, this needs to be done secretly, through liaisons. That means unless we explicitly give you permission, you can't tell anyone about this."

A pit began to form in Naruto's stomach. "Why do I get the sinking feeling that I'm the only one that'll be doing this?"

Anko snorted. "Because for right now, you're the only member I've got."

"Huh?" He didn't like the sound of that. _"You've got?_ What does that mean?"

"It means that **I'm** the one in charge of this directive," she said haughtily. "I'll be making sure everything stays totally secret, as well as processing all the requests that come in. You know… deciding who gets a piece of you and who doesn't."

"Wait a minute…" Naruto forestalled her. "Why do you get to be the one in charge? What makes you so qualified to run this whole thing?"

"Personal and past ANBU experience. Plus, it's Tsunade's orders." Anko glared defensively at him. "And what's the problem with that, anyway?"

"The problem is that you really creep me out, Anko," he said bluntly, "and you're a bigger pervert than Kakashi-sensei is. Plus, you're intimidating and kind of sadistic."

"Oh, pooh," Anko waved her hand dismissively. "Details, details. I'm not that bad. Once you get to know me."

"I'd rather pass."

"Well, you really don't have a choice. So suck it up." Then she laughed, slapping him on the back. "Besides, why are you being so uptight about this? It's a great way to promote peace, get intelligence, and have sex all at the same time!"

Naruto sighed defeatedly. This wasn't how he planned on starting his first day back in Konoha. "Fine. When do we… umm, start?" This wasn't exactly real ninja work – not to him, anyway – but if it was for the sake of promoting peace and improving relations with the other villages, then he definitely needed to try.

"Well, we don't have any missions yet," Anko said. "We just got the authorization for X-Rank, and this isn't something you can advertise in a newspaper or hand out flyers for in the marketplace."

"In fact, you need to sign this." Tsunade pushed three or four pieces of paper, which had been stapled together at the top, across the desk for him to look at.

His eyebrows rose skyward. "A non-disclosure agreement?"

"Just the usual stuff. All the ANBU and high ranking security individuals have to sign one just like it." Tsunade explained. "Basically, it says that if you divulge any information about the existence of X-rank to anyone who isn't authorized, or we don't explicitly give you permission, you'll be… well, punished… harshly."

Naruto didn't like the way Tsunade said 'punished' and his reaction said he understood. He signed the agreement and handed it back.

Anko smiled and rubbed her hands together deviously. "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get started."

"Started?" He stared at her apprehensively. "You just said we don't have any missions lined up. Started doing what?"

"Training, kiddo."

The word 'kiddo' rubbed a raw nerve with Naruto, but he kept it to himself. "Training? What kind of training?"

"The fun kind," She grinned. "You need to learn some skills."

"What skills? I've done alright so far with Mei and…" He paused, casting a quick sidelong glance to Tsunade who was staring at him with steely eyes, while she fanned herself with the newly signed disclosure agreement. "…another person."

"Oh really?" Anko eyed him skeptically. "I suppose Lord Jiraiya gave you a few tips while you two travelled together, but there's a big difference between knowing and doing. Putting it into action in the heat of the moment is harder than you think."

"Besides, just thrusting and sucking isn't all there is to sex," Tsuande said, feeling a little flushed. "Sure, you may have stamina and power that can give a woman mind blowing pleasure, but imagine if you actually had some skills to back that up. You could… could…" her face went beet red, and an ache developed between her legs. She noticed Anko was looking curiously at her, and she quickly dialed back her lust. She couldn't risk being too obvious or she'd be… the one punished…

"Like Lady Tsunade said…" Anko slapped him on the shoulder. "We've got training to do. Now come along."

As Naruto turned to say goodbye to Tsunade, she stood up and leaned in. "I'll see you later… at your place." She murmured to him, before raising her voice and saying for both him and Anko to hear, "You won't be alone forever, Naruto. Once more operatives get involved, you'll be returned to standard duty. I promise."

Naruto smiled and nodded – to both of the things she said.

.

* * *

.

As he walked through the village, Naruto wondered at what point did his life get so far off-course.

He'd thought that Mei would be his only 'mission', and once he was done he could just settle into a routine, splitting time between the occasional trip to Kiri and Konoha. But now, the council wanted to repeat that success and even worse, they wanted him to be the sacrificial lamb for their little pet project.

If it wasn't for the fact that these 'X-rank missions' could help Konoha, Naruto would have told them to shove it.

And then there was Anko, who was walking next to him, smiling like she just won the Konoha lottery, which to her probably wasn't too far off the truth because she'd just been ordered to train him… _sexually._

Naruto wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

On the one hand, he'd finally get help in learning how to pleasure a woman better, from someone who had more experience than he did. And sure, the prospect of more sex was appealing, but would this affect his chances of being Hokage? On the other hand, he didn't want to be anyone's plaything, and he got the impression that's exactly how Anko was going to treat him. And between the 'training' she was going to give him and the missions he'd be sent on, would he still have time to do some **real** training?

And last of all… where the hell were they headed to?

He stared at the ground and sighed heavily. He couldn't see very many positives in all this.

"Geez, I've never met anyone more depressed about having a shitload of sex in my life," Anko said as she eyeballed him suspiciously. "You're young and virile, with loads of stamina and you've got tons of years ahead of you to have fun. All things considered, you're pretty damn lucky."

"Yeah. I guess." He nodded half-heartedly.

Anko frowned and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a nearby alleyway. The action was sudden, catching Naruto off-balance and he stumbled as she pushed him roughly up against the wall.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"Grab my tits." Anko ordered him.

"H-huh?!" Naruto stuttered, his face turning red from embarrassment.

Anko leaned in closer and repeated the order. "I said. Grab. My. Tits."

He nodded apprehensively and gulped, feeling a little scared of Anko. His hands shook a little as he pushed open her jacket and hesitantly cupped her breasts through her mail shirt.

"I said grab, not grope," she demanded, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. He reflexively squeezed harder, making Anko gasp and flush a little. "Better," she said as Naruto began to massage her firm breasts. Anko absently noticed Naruto had a good touch. She would have preferred him to be a little more aggressive, but all in all… not bad for a rookie.

Naruto continued kneading her breasts. They were a good handful, and her soft moans made him squeeze them even harder. Her breathing became labored as he ran a thumb across her nipples, making them harden. Infused with a bit more confidence he pinched her nipples roughly between his thumb and forefinger, making her gasp. And then he felt a hand on his pants, stroking the bulge that was growing in his pants.

"See…. is this really…. nngh… something to be… reluctant about?" Anko unzipped his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers, grabbing his shaft lightly. Her palm ran over the head and down the side, almost like she was petting it. Then she curled her fingers and traced her fingernails in front of her palm, giving him two different sensations at the same time.

As she alternated between using her nails, fingertips and palm, she felt his cock get bigger with every stroke, every tickle and every trace. And just as she thought it couldn't get any bigger for someone of his age, it kept going until finally, after a minute or so it reached full size.

Anko had to admit he was pretty gifted. Couple that with his ungodly amount of stamina, and well… she knew exactly why the Mizukage seemed so obsessive – almost to a point of being fanatical – in that report she'd read.

Goosebumps formed on his arms as Anko continued working his shaft, rubbing with increasing vigor and speed. "A-Anko…" he moaned out, as the sensations made his head swim.

Anko grinned, enjoying the way she was making him squirm so easily with just her hand. Then, with a single swift action she wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed, giving it a hard, rough jerk.

Naruto cried out, as the suddenness of the action surprised him. Then he felt something warm and sticky, as Anko continued to rub his shaft, like she was milking him dry and he realized she'd just made him cum.

He watched as she slowly pulled her hand out and held it in front of her face. The sticky liquid webbed between her fingers and was smeared across her palm.

"Mmm… Tasty," she smirked, licking her hand clean. "That's a good boy."

Naruto scowled. He didn't like that word… _**boy,**_ or the way she used it, like he was some sort of obedient little pet. He pushed Anko away from him and zipped up his pants.

"What the hell was that for?" Anko snapped at him, in both confusion and annoyance.

He ignored her and walked out of the alley, not bothering to turn around.

"Hey!" She called out after him. He continued to ignore her, so she adjusted her coat and ran after him. "Hey, wait up!"

Naruto kept walking. He probably had a spot on the front of his pants from where he came but right now, he didn't care.

Anko caught up to him and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. "Hey! I asked you a question. What the fuck is your…"

Naruto glared icily at her, stopping Anko in mid rant. "I'm not a kid, Anko," he said a bit testily, "so don't call me 'boy' like I'm some snot-nosed little genin. Because I'm not."

The sudden change in personality was surprising and her cheeks flushed. She didn't know where this side of him had been hiding, but damn if she wasn't feeling a little turned on right now. Assertive men were just so… _**hot.**_

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was just playing around," she apologized.

Naruto took a deep, calming breath. "Look, Anko. I know you're in charge of this whole… 'thing', and maybe there's some stuff you can teach me but that only makes you my sensei, not my better. And yeah, I might be the genin equivalent in sex skills, but Mei was pretty impressed. So if we're gonna do this, you're gonna give me some damn respect or I'll march right back to Tsunade's office and tell her I'm out."

Anko stared at him, not backing down an inch. Although, if she was being honest with herself she was feeling a little taken aback. Maybe it was nerves, but this was the first time she'd seen one of Naruto's infamous speeches up close. Sure Kakashi and Iruka had told her about them, but it was different when you saw it in person.

After a few moments, she smiled and shook her head. "Okay, okay. My bad, ki… I mean, Naruto. But respect still has to be earned. Yeah, the council personally chose you for this mission, and that report on you and Mei…" She shivered with pleasure, remembering some of the things she'd read. "…well, that certainly tells me you're a man. But I'm still the mission leader, which means I don't have to play nice all the time." She grinned salaciously. "When I think you need a… firm hand, that's what you're gonna get."

Naruto raised a dubious eyebrow at her. "Are you insinuating that you want to spank me?"

"Maybe."

He shrugged and started walking down the street again. "I can live with that."

Anko stared after him. It certainly wasn't the answer she was expecting. Maybe the gaki had a sexual sense of humor, after all. She quickly caught up and fell into step beside him.

"By the way," Naruto asked, his cheeks blushing a little, "back there in the alley. How exactly did you…"

"What? Make you shoot off like a firecracker?" she mocked, earning a disapproving glare from him. "Skill. Your pervy mentor must have taught you something about the sexual arts while you two were gone."

"Well…" he said candidly, "I was pretty young at that time and all I really cared about was getting stronger. Pervy-sage asked me to proofread a couple of his Icha Icha novels, but to be honest that stuff just kinda… bored me."

"Well, either you subconsciously retained some of what you read, or you have great instincts," she commented absently. "It might be a little of both, since you handled my tits pretty well. Some pointers along with a few extra training sessions, and you'll have that down, at least."

"Err… Thanks, I guess?" He really didn't know what else to say. He was usually complimented on his training or optimism, and not on his sexual skills. "By the way, where are we headed anyway?"

"My apartment, stud." Anko chuckled. "Nothing like familiar territory to teach you a few new dance moves, right?

 _More like walking into a lion's den with a sirloin steak hanging around my neck,_ Naruto groused to himself.

When they arrived at Anko's apartment she pushed him onto her couch, pulling off his pants and underwear. The front of them were stained with his cum and after tossing them into her washing machine, she took off her jacket and walked back into the living room.

She laughed as she saw Naruto sitting there, covering his crotch with both hands self-consciously. "Relax. It looks like you're worried I might bite it off."

He blanched and crossed his legs reflexively. That wasn't an image any man liked to think about.

She laughed even harder as she walked up behind him. "Don't worry, I won't do that." She whispered in his ear. "But I might bite it, though."

Her sultry tone was making him harden. He knew in a few seconds his hands wouldn't be enough to cover him anymore, so he pulled his shirt down as far as he could to hide his erection.

"So…" she said, sitting next to him on the sofa, "I'll be getting us some missions soon. Well, hopefully at least. But I think the top priority right now should be testing out your skills."

"O-Okay, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Simple," she grinned, stroking his shoulder. "Fuck me."

He blinked. "Fuck you?" He was expecting a lot more than something so… basic.

"Yeah you know, take your cock and shove it in my vagina, then keep pumping away until we orgasm." She leaned in, undoing his jacket with her hand, and then reaching inside to caress his chest.

Why was he so tense? And why was he so nervous about this? He'd screwed both Tsunade AND Mei Terumi, two of the sexiest kunoichi he knew of and for some reason, he was hesitating with Anko.

"Well?" she teased, her hand traveling lower. Her fingertips were tracing the outline of his abdominal muscles, making them quiver a bit.

He eyed her warily. What she was asking for basically sounded like she wanted him to molest her. He moved closer, planning to nibble her neck, thinking that might be a better way to start things off.

She drew back a bit. "I said fuck me, not make out."

Naruto sweatdropped. He hadn't felt this nervous since he was stuck hiding in that box with Hinata. With her pressing her chest firmly up against him, he was certain that the enemy was going to spot them, considering his face was flaming red from embarrassment. It was even worse, because he could tell how big her chest really was. She wasn't as big as Tsunade, but she definitely had Mei beat by a good margin.

Hinata always had a kind of innocence about her; one that he didn't want to take advantage of. So when she decided to 'relieve' him of the erection she blamed herself for causing he nearly panicked, and if he hadn't been concentrating so hard on trying to remain quiet, he probably would've came in her hands in less than a minute.

With Anko, his nervousness was caused by something else. Her sexual appetite practically oozed out of her, like she'd devour him if he gave her the chance.

Actually, her sexual appetite seemed big enough that he'd probably be nothing more than a light afternoon snack to her.

He had to do something. He didn't want to kiss her - that was something he felt was much more personal, and should be reserved for someone special. And she didn't want him to do anything else that fell into the category of 'making out', as she called it. Maybe he should just be direct… like he was with Mei that day in her office.

Naruto undid her belt and skirt, roughly pulling them off and flinging them aside before he pushed her onto the floor. Anko made no move to resist him as he grabbed the crotch of her fishnet stockings and ripped them, exposing her naked snatch.

He stopped; realizing how aggressive he'd just been. He almost felt like he was taking something that didn't belong to him.

"Oh, don't stop now," she smirked, enjoying his roughness. "You're doing good."

Taking his cue from her to continue, Naruto nodded and removed his own jacket before he pushed up her chain mesh shirt, exposing her breasts. He began to lick at her nipples, the tip of his tongue dancing around the point before moving outwards in a slow circle, past the areola until he was sucking the tender, sensitive flesh along the underside. Anko let out a small moan as his tongue trailed in a straight line back to her nipple. She gasped as he bit down on it lightly with his teeth.

His lips and tongue moved to the hollow between her breasts and worked their way south, tracing a path down her stomach. No making out though, he reminded himself – and now it was her turn to quiver, and Naruto smiled to himself as he continued his work. He noticed that the area around her bellybutton was more sensitive than the rest, so he flicked his tongue around the opening. He was rewarded for his efforts, because she flinched and squirmed every time he gave her a particularly hard flick.

After a minute or so he continued down, past the remnants of her fishnet stockings and hovered over her snatch. He used his thumbs to pry open her pussy lips, exposing her clit. He actually grinned this time as he dove down and started flicking his tongue all over it; starting at the hood and moving clockwise in a circle.

Anko moaned loudly as he worked his way around her glistening slit. "Oh, yeah. More… More of that," she urged him. She could feel her wetness mixing with his saliva, making her entire crotch slippery and slick. She spread her legs wider, giving him more room to work with and he took advantage of the opportunity, flicking his tongue across her sensitive nub. She gasped and arched her back in pleasure.

Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself, even more so now that at the outset. Anko had made it clear that she was the one in charge, but right now he was the one in control and between the two, he'd take being in control any day of the week. Besides, he wanted to see how long it would take before she started asking him to fuck her, rather than wait for him to get there.

"Oh, fuck…" Anko moaned through half-lidded eyes. "Okay, you're… you're not… too b-bad… at this," she stuttered, grabbing fistfuls of his hair and pressing his face harder into her snatch. She was practically swimming in her own juices now, and they coated her entire groin area and most of her inner thighs. She clamped down on his head with her legs, squeezing it reflexively every time his tongue travelled over a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves either on, or around her clit.

"S-Stick… i-it… stick it in me…" she almost pleaded, encouraging him to move on. She didn't want this. She wanted his dick in her pussy, thrusting away with reckless abandon and if he kept this up, she'd cum within minutes.

Instead, she felt the sharp stab of his tongue as it plunged deeply into her sweet spot again and again, like a viper striking at its prey.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she cried out, her grip on his hair tightening. He was working the entire region – several quick jabs into her wet depths, accompanied by small pauses as he would roll his tongue around inside her for a few seconds. Then he would work his way around the rim of the opening, before moving up to her clit and giving it a few more flicks. Then he would stab his tongue back into her cunt as deep as he could, repeating the process all over again.

She removed one hand from his hair and grabbed her breast, squeezing hard and pinching the nipple. Her head was thrashing from side to side as she gasped out the words, "No more… No more…", even though her other hand remained tangled in his hair, making sure he didn't stop fucking her with his tongue.

Naruto smiled, glad that he could do this to her after she made him cum in his pants less than an hour ago. She wanted skill? He'd show her skill, damn it. He wasn't complete idiot when it came to sex and besides, he was a pretty quick learner. He was gonna make her scream. It was a matter of pride now.

Anko arched her back repeatedly, her legs opening and closing wildly as her hands flailed about her sides, trying to grip something but the carpet was too short and the furniture was out of reach. She was biting her lip, trying to stop her shouts of ecstasy as she fought the growing pressure in her core, knowing that she couldn't hold it back much longer.

Two more quick thrusts by Naruto with his tongue and a quick nip at her clit with his teeth was all it took.

"OOOHHHH, FFUUUUUUUUUCCCKK!" Anko screamed, her toes curling as she pulled her bent legs closer to her chest. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her whole body shook as Naruto extended her orgasm by latching onto her clit with his lips, sucking it into his mouth and flicking his tongue over it at the same time.

Her body shuddered one last time before she collapsed, her head lolling to the side. Her eyes were glossy as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling and a line of drool trailed down one cheek, pooling into a wet spot on the carpet.

Naruto lifted his smiling face, which was coated with a fresh surge of her juices and looked at her. "So… how'd I do?" he asked a bit smugly.

"N-Not… Not bad…" She said, her chest still heaving as she gasped for breath. "G-Good t-technique. But… maybe… I can teach you some… o-other moves too."

"Well, you didn't offer up any ideas just now," Naruto scoffed. "All I heard just now was what **you** enjoyed. What makes you think you know what other women like?"

Anko propped herself up on her elbows and grinned haughtily at him. "Idiot. It's because I've been with other women too."

"EHHH?!" Naruto cried out, as images of Anko with other women filled his head. He tried to stem the oncoming nosebleed and almost succeeded, but a few drops of blood still trickled out of one nostril. "Like who?"

"Like none of your business," Anko replied, grinned devilishly. "So like I was saying, women aren't all the same. They respond differently to different things. But I'll give you credit – you certainly know some of the right spots."

"From the way you were flopping around like a fish out of water, I'd say I know **a lot** of the right spots."

"Don't flatter yourself," Anko said dryly. "You were pretty good with your tongue, but there's a variety of things you could've done as well. Maybe played with my tits, or my ass… "

 _Play with her ass? Like how? Using what?_ He wondered, as a fresh trickle of blood came from his nose.

"But I told you to fuck me, and you didn't do that. So guess what? You fail."

 _"What?"_ Naruto exclaimed incredulously. _"I fail?"_

"Follow orders next time," Anko teased with a cheeky grin. "Take it from someone who's had experience in this sort of thing. Some of the missions you'll be on will require you to perform certain… actions. If a woman wants her hair pulled, then you pull her hair. She wants her ass spanked? Don't ask questions, just do it. She spreads her legs and says, 'fuck me'? Don't bother with the small talk, just stick your dick in her pussy and pound away until her brain shuts down and she passes out."

Naruto sighed and nodded, feeling a bit crestfallen at her words. Good instincts or not, it was obvious that he still had a lot to learn. "Sorry," he mumbled, apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. This is why we're having lessons." She reached down and invitingly spread her pussy wide with two fingers. "Now stick that big cock of yours inside me, like I told you to."

Lesson learned, he obeyed her command, scooting forward on his knees and positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, moving it around to lubricate the tip. He glanced one last time at Anko, who was grinning lasciviously at him. She reached up and pulled his shirt off over his head, tugging him forward and shoving his cock into her, up to the hilt.

Anko gasped out in pleasure as he filled her and she fell backwards onto the carpet, her legs going straight into the air and her arms splaying out on either side. His shirt was still in one hand and she clutched it hard, refusing to let it go.

Naruto leaned in, pushing her legs farther back and bearing down, trying to piledrive his dick straight into her from above. Every time their hips met with a loud 'slap' Anko cried out, demanding more from him. The hand not holding his shirt pounded the floor in denial from the unbelievable amounts of pleasure Naruto was giving her.

She couldn't believe he felt this good. Maybe that report on Mei Terumi wasn't so embellished after all.

Naruto was working up a sweat, doing his best to shove his dick into her pussy as far as he could. He wanted to hit her deepest parts; places hardly anyone had ever touched but as he thrust into her, faster and harder with every stroke, one word Anko said came to the front of his mind… _**variety.**_

What did that word even entail? He'd fucked both Mei and Tsunade from the front and the back, and Anko mentioned he could have played with her tits or her ass, but was that variety? Nah, that sounded more like foreplay. Maybe it was positions? How many did he know? There was missionary from the front and doggy style from back, and oh – there was that one with the woman on top. What was it called? Cow-something? That made three.

Wait, if the woman was on top, did that even count? No, probably not. That would be HER position, not his. So now he was back down to two. But wait a minute – if he multiplied that by doing them standing, sitting and lying down, he could say he knew six…

 _ **Shit.**_ None of that counted. All he was doing was inflating the numbers to boost his ego. It was still just a few and sure, they worked pretty damn well but he said to himself last night that he wanted to be more than just a one trick pony.

Anko just said all women were different – and he couldn't expect them to be just like her, blurting out exactly what they liked or wanted. But what the hell could he try out that was new? He vaguely remembered a few positions from that book Pervy-sage made him proofread once… wasn't it _**Icha Icha Series: Lust Unbound?**_ Yeah, that sounded right. And at the moment, even an idea from Pervy-sage was better than none at all.

He grabbed one of her ankles and twisted her body onto the side, straightening her left leg and while he kept the right one pointing toward the ceiling. He pulled out, leaving only the head of his dick inside of her and stopped moving. Anko turned her head to look at him with shocked eyes, wondering why he suddenly stopped and silently pleading with him keep going.

That was what Naruto was waiting for. He thrust his hips forward, slamming into her as hard as she could and Anko shoved his shirt, which she was still clutching in her hand, into her mouth to muffle her carnal screams.

Over and over he thrust into her as hard as he could, trying to make her feel every inch of his cock. But he also noticed that each time he slammed into her she moved a fraction of an inch forward, and even in the middle of his lust-induced state, he realized that very soon they'd be halfway across the living room floor and well on their way to the kitchen.

That room certainly held a lot of possibilities… but he probably shouldn't press his luck. Right now, he only needed two things…

…something to keep her body from moving forward… _and leverage._

His left hand was still holding her right ankle and he twisted her once again, until he was kneeling and she was sitting on his crotch. Then he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pressing her tits against him. They slipped around on his bare chest as Anko ground her hips against him which was quite easy to do, since they were both covered in a combination of sweat and her sexual fluids. Every rotation against his cock hit another spot, bringing her a new sensation and she grabbed his neck tighter, panting heavily in his ear.

And then he grabbed her ass cheeks and stood up, prompting Anko to stop grinding and start bouncing on his rock hard erection. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed with each thrust, trying to get him as deep into her as possible. He'd been hitting certain nerve endings that were driving her mad with desire, and because of the new position that suddenly stopped, and she wanted it back.

Apparently, she had nothing to worry about because Naruto turned, still holding her up with her ass cheeks and slammed her against the wall, thrusting forward as she did so.

Anko screamed so loud that Naruto was sure he'd go deaf, since her mouth was still right next to his ear.

But he didn't care. Right now he wanted her sweaty. He wanted her slippery. _And he wanted her screaming his name, just like Tsunade and Mei had done._

He pulled back and slammed into her again, skewing a few of the pictures that were on the wall. Then he teased her, slowly pulling his cock out of her folds until only the head was left inside and then he slammed into her again, dislodging one of the pictures and causing it to fall, cracking the glass in the frame.

Again he pulled out agonizingly slow as Anko gasped for breath and slammed into her, even harder this time. Another picture fell, a rather large one of her with Kakashi, Guy, Iruka and Kurenai. It landed on one corner of the metal frame and bounced, rolling several feet and bumping into a floor lamp.

Then the lamp tipped over slowly, falling towards a small bookcase with glass doors. It hit the left one and lodged itself in the glass, cracking it. The bulb flickered and buzzed for a fraction of a second before making a loud 'pop' and burning out.

The two of them flinched slightly at the noise, and Anko might have cared about the destruction going on, if she wasn't more concerned why Naruto was taking his time, and not fucking her like a wild animal.

"N-Naruto, don't… don't you DARE tease me like this!" she snapped angrily. She squeezed her legs, which were wrapped around his waist, making him shove his cock back into her pussy as hard as she could. She moaned and dug her nails into his back, relishing the feeling.

"I… I told you to fuck me…" she continued, squeezing his waist and shoving him into her again. She was savoring every stroke, every inch of his impressive dick like a fine wine but now, she didn't want to savor it. She wanted it hard and fast, like a shot of whiskey.

And Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

He gave into her demand, fucking her as hard and as fast as he could. She let out several gasps and guttural moans with every thrust, as his dick seemed to enter her pussy at just the right angle, rubbing her g-spot continuously. And even though she felt like she was burning up with lust, Anko actually shivered when he ran his tongue along her neck, tasting the salty sweetness of her sweat until he reached the top and stuck his tongue in her ear.

And the whole time he was doing this, Naruto continued to slam mercilessly into her. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip, trying to hold back her guttural screams of ecstasy with each deep penetration of Naruto's hardness into her gushing depths. Anything that wasn't nailed to the wall was now on the floor, either broken or lying face down on the carpet.

In the back of her mind, Anko reminded herself to take money out of the X-Rank budget to pay for the damages to her apartment, because there was no way in hell it was coming out of her pocket.

In the back of his mind, Naruto noticed that the only thing nailed to the wall right now was Anko.

He moaned out as Anko tipped her head and arched her back away from him, until her chest came away from his. Since he couldn't continue to work on her neck he looked down, watching her breasts jiggle and bounce to the same rhythm as her pussy on his cock.

The sight was getting him closer to his own release. "A-Anko…" he breathed out, trying to hold himself back.

Anko grabbed his hair and yanked, forcing him to look at her. "S-Sensei," she growled, her eyes filled with lust. "Say… my name… I'm your… S-Sensei!"

"Sensei…. Sensei…" Her aggressiveness made Naruto slam his hips into her even harder. Anko's ass was becoming slick with her juices, so he was forced to grab it even harder so he wouldn't lose his grip, digging into her tender flesh and making his skin pale around his fingers.

Anko's breathing became shallow and rapid. "So close… So close…" she called out as her entire body began to shudder in anticipation of the immense orgasm she was about to have. Then her walls clenched around his cock and she screamed loudly, as a fresh batch of juices drooled from her pussy onto the carpet.

Naruto made one final thrust before he grunted and pulled out, dropping Anko onto her knees on the carpet. She grabbed his dick and pumped it furiously, shooting his cum all over her face and tits, and he flinched each time she rubbed over a particularly sensitive spot. At the end, after he was almost spent she licked the tip, lapping up the last of his cum like she was finishing off a good meal.

They stayed in that position for several more moments, catching their breath and calming down before they looked at each other and smiled.

.

* * *

.

It was later that evening – close to midnight, if Naruto had to guess – since he hadn't once looked at a clock the entire time he was at Anko's apartment.

She finally lost consciousness about thirty minutes ago, after insisting that they work on some sexual positions. They probably went through about half a dozen; trying them out until she was convinced he got them right.

Anko also demonstrated that she knew what the words 'variety' and 'creativity' actually meant. And she had it… in spades.

Turns out that when he was fucking Anko on the floor earlier, and pushing her towards the kitchen with his thrusts, it was actually a good destination. The second position they'd practiced was him taking her from behind, while she had her head stuck in the freezer. Apparently, the hot with the cold was an unbelievable turn-on.

Surprisingly, Naruto felt both exhausted and refreshed at the same time, as well as happy to have learned some new sex techniques. Though right now, all he wanted to do was hit the sack until morning… or maybe afternoon. After all the work he did, he definitely deserved to sleep in.

He opened the door to his apartment, kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket on a nearby chair before trudging down the hallway and opening the door to his bedroom.

"You kept me waiting," he heard a sultry voice call out from the dark.

He looked over and there, lying on his bed was Tsunade, wearing a small, lacy silver nightie that hugged her figure.

"I waited for you last night until 2 AM, but you never showed," she continued, running a finger erotically up and down her cleavage. "And I expect you to make up for that little... _indiscretion_ in the most apologetic and enthusiastic way possible."

Naruto eyed her up and down, tracing her curves from her feet up to her toned, sexy legs. His exhausted cock stirred and he flushed as his eyes lingered on her crotch for a second before moving on to her tight waist, toned stomach and luscious breasts.

"You're not too tired for me, are you?" she simpered, motioning at him to come closer. He shuffled forward hypnotically, and she licked her lips as she stared at the bulge in his pants.

Naruto felt helpless as he heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down, and the warmth of Tsunade's lips as they slid across the tip of his manhood. He tilted his head back and moaned as she took him inch by inch into her mouth, until his cock was buried completely in her throat.

"Well, I think I've got enough left in me for one or… five more rounds," he quipped.

Yeah, Tsunade just made his choice for him. Sleeping in to the afternoon was definitely the plan!

.

* * *

.

A/N: And that's chapter 3, folks. Matt and I are very eager to see what you think about it.

This was a little bit of a setup chapter, but as you can see Matt and I are trying to put a bit of a plot into this thing, and not make it just Naruto fucking women at random. Every good story needs a way to follow along…

And finally, we pulled in 53 reviews for last chapter. Thanks so much, everyone. I asked for a big response to chapter 2 and you all delivered in a major way. Let's see how good we do with chapter 3!

That's all for now. Take care and stay safe.

.

Serious Sam and MattWilson83.


	4. Uzumaki Torture

Hello again, faithful readers. I know it's been awhile, and many of you have been chomping at the bit for the next chapter of this story.

I can honestly say, when Matt and I began writing this we didn't expect it to get so popular, so fast. I mean, yeah - smut sells - but we're getting followers hand over fist. We nearly doubled our favorites and followers from the last chapter, and all we can say is thank you for making this story so popular.

As usual, Matt drew the graphic for this chapter and once again, he did a great job. You can find it on the web - here's the link; just eliminate the spaces and you're good to go!

mw83oneshot . blogspot . co . uk / 2015 / 11

Like I've said before, there's a bunch of other stuff by Matt on the site, and most of it is sexually graphic. _**So be prepared if you decide to visit!**_

The ideas from our readers have been great, and we have enough material to keep us busy for at least 10 chapters. But it doesn't mean we don't want to hear from you. _We want reviews! We're greedy bastards for them!_ So please, tell us if you liked the chapter or not by leaving one, and driving those numbers up. _It means alot to us, dammit!_

Okay, rant over. But seriously, we really want to see those reviews because they're big motivators. _**'Nuff said.**_

So now, without further ado, we present...

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4: Uzumaki Torture

In a dark room, the sounds of heavy breathing faintly filled the air. Short, husky gasps and stuttered breaths interrupted the silence in perfect rhythm while her fingers worked their magic on the private space between her legs. Her other hand traced circles around the areole of her right breast, spreading a few beads of sweat around the surface. Her knuckles brushed lightly against the erect pink nipple, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure.

Toes curled, gripping the sheet that was bunched up at the edge of the bed as the fingers between her legs found a particularly sensitive area. She pressed down firmly, running them up and down her slick, damp pink folds that seemed to suck gently at her fingertips, opening and closing as they tried to coax them inside of her.

Her pelvis arched, digging her fingers in up to the knuckles. The wetness in her depths spilled out, flowing down her ass and lubricating her dark hole before dripping onto the sheet below. She moved her fingers around inside of her, trying to find a spot that had been touched before – but not by her. Her desperation grew and two, then three fingers went inside, moving in asynchronous rhythm as they continued their search.

She couldn't count how many times she'd done this to herself over the last couple of months, but as the number grew so did her frustration. It seemed like an eternity ago when she began doing this, driving herself to orgasm time after time, greedily wanting more of what he'd unknowingly awoken inside of her.

Her fingers slipped in again, and she trembled.

"S-So close…." Ino muttered into the empty room. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, through damp strands of blonde hair that stuck messily to her face. After slowly building herself up towards euphoric bliss, she pulled her fingers out and began stroking her folds once again. She'd lost count of how many times she'd stopped herself, only to start back at the beginning.

Her face was flushed pink, and a thick sheen of sweat covered her naked body from head to toe. Her chest rose and fell with every large gasp for breath, her firm breasts pointing towards the ceiling. Her body twisted and turned, crying out against the sexual torture Ino was inflicting on herself, desperate for the release but every time she got close, she stopped herself.

"Why am I doing this again?" she murmured to herself. The question was meaningless of course, since she knew very well the reason why she kept drawing it out, over and over again. The closer she got to breaking, the more intense the release was seemed to be.

 _Just like that night._

"N-Naruto…" she muttered into the darkness, "it's all… your… fault…."

Months ago she'd been on a mission with the whiskered blond, and he'd been the one who did this to her. Before then, masturbating was just simple pleasure, a way to relax or relieve stress. Her only interest was reaching the end, cumming as fast as she could but now… after what he did to her…

She only had herself to blame, but in her defense she never expected it to come to this.

It's just… _why did he have to be so damn infuriating?_

Shikamaru was in charge of the mission, which was the usual chain of command for her team and due to the nature of the mission he reasoned that having Naruto join them would greatly increase their chances of success. The loudmouthed blond had of course jumped at the chance.

Now they were a day's travel from Konoha, they'd set up camp for the night – and Naruto was being a pain in the neck, as usual. Not that Shikamaru and Choji seemed to mind – the two of them were acting almost as bad as Naruto was. MEN!

They were all sitting around the campfire, talking and joking about their lives. Ino was telling a story about some boy who'd almost tripped over his own tongue when she wore some dress or another. She said it was some old thing she'd found in the back of her closet that she'd just thrown on – even though the guys knew she'd probably bought it only days before, hoping men would drool all over themselves at the sight of her.

"Well, I'm sure you looked nice in that dress," Naruto said, chuckling lightly.

 _Nice? NICE? I looked smoking hot!_ "I'm sure you wouldn't have said 'nice' if you'd seen me. You would have been down on your knees in the street, begging me to go out with you."

"I don't know about that," he replied with a shrug. "What you're wearing right now is nice and all, but if the dress was anything like that, I think it'd be pretty easy for me to resist."

Ino looked down at herself. She was wearing her standard mission outfit – a purple top and skirt over a black pair of shorts, with mesh covering her elbows and knees. As usual, her well-toned midriff was showing. She could never prove it, but she always felt it distracted men in battle, giving her a slight edge.

"Well, I'm not trying to seduce you, idiot!" Ino huffed in annoyance. This was now a matter of pride more than anything else. "If I was really trying, you'd be following me around like a lost puppy with your tongue hanging out of your mouth! Men are so easy to figure out! Just show a little skin and…"

Her pride took another hit as she was interrupted by Naruto, who broke out laughing even harder this time. She'd been so pleased with herself, thinking she was making her point and he was treating the entire thing like it was some damn joke!

She hated that. She was a lot of things, but a joke wasn't one of them.

For the rest of the time until they retired for the night she'd given Naruto the cold shoulder. Shikamaru and Choji had teased him mercilessly with ideas of how Ino would get her revenge.

She'd been setting up her sleeping bag when he approached her, muttering various words of apology for laughing and mocking her. She pretended to ignore him, even though she found it sweet how he kept complimenting her and saying she really was attractive.

Ino finally turned to him and playfully poked his chest, telling him she accepted his apology. She teased him with a smile, flirting with him.

"So then, I'm attractive, am I?"

"Yeah," he said, hoping she was happy with the compliment.

"Am I…. the most attractive girl you've ever seen?" she egged him on, trying to get him to be more specific. She wanted to see if he really did think so, and she knew Naruto wouldn't lie to her.

"Well, I umm… I guess, err… you're one of them." He said, flushing a little. He hoped he didn't upset her by intentionally being vague about where she actually ranked on his list.

Ino scrunched her face, wondering how pleased she should be with his answer. It wasn't what she wanted, but at least it meant he considered her one of the more attractive women he knew – and he was friends with a lot of women, both in Konoha and those he'd met on his travels.

But of course she had to push it. "Well, it's not surprising you'd say that. I mean, it's pretty obvious that I'm attractive," she said cockily, running her hands over her curves, trying to see if the erotic movement would affect him.

Instead, he simply rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and she realized he was completely oblivious to the sexual undertones she'd teased him with. Looking back on it, she honestly should've known better. Naruto wouldn't get the hint unless she showed up in front of him completely naked – and even then her chances were fifty percent at best.

After that, Naruto left and they all prepared for a good night's sleep. Shikamaru started to snore almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. For the person who loved staring at clouds all day, falling asleep and waking up at a moment's notice was one skill he had in spades.

Choji fell asleep after having his late night-early pre-midnight mid-early morning bag of salt and vinegar potato chips. Ino wondered if the Akimichi food pills he carried were flavored like the potato chips he always ate. Her stomach roiled at the thought.

Naruto had set up his sleeping bag a little ways away from the group. He told them he tended to flop around a lot in his sleep and didn't want to disturb anyone else – or accidentally roll into the fire.

As for Ino, she was wide awake – watching Naruto's chest rise and fall, wondering if he was really asleep. She wondered how a well-known pervert like Naruto could be so unaffected by her sexiness. Sakura had complained to Ino on a number of occasions about how much of a perv Naruto was – the pinkette was certain he'd been staring at her ass whenever he walked behind her, or staring at her chest whenever they talked face to face.

Not that she cared what Sakura thought. And forehead's chest and ass weren't anywhere near as good as hers was. But even after trying to flirt with him, even jokingly he hadn't done a damn thing! It was like he didn't find her interesting in the slightest.

NO! That couldn't be it. He was just being a big, stupid, difficult jerk.

 _Not that she cared._

Ino continued to watch him, wondering what it would take. What was it about Sakura that made Naruto continue to go after her, over and over again, knowing that it would end in failure every time? Whatever it was, Ino was missing something…

She looked up at the sky, the stars twinkling brightly against the inky black darkness. The moon offered very little light, and it was only because of a combination of that and the dying embers of the campfire that she could see the blond laying there. He was probably thinking of some other hot girl that he'd met in some far away country or another, perving on this mystery woman in his dreams instead of her…

 _Not that she cared._

She groaned and sat up, her eyes boring into his back. How in the world could he NOT find her attractive, just like other guys did? What was wrong with her?

Before she knew it, Ino slipped out of her sleeping bag. She'd unhooked the clasp on her bra, and the zipper on her top was partially undone – mostly because her breasts tended to sweat, while the rest of her body stayed comfortably warm. And opening it all the way wasn't an option – she was a tease, not a nudist. She walked over to Naruto and gently tapped him on his shoulder.

"Nnngh… Ino? What's wrong?" Naruto asked groggily, through half-lidded eyes. He'd definitely been asleep.

"My sleeping bag must be damaged," she lied. "I can't seem to get warm."

He rubbed his eyelids with the back of his hand. "I don't have a spare one, or extra blankets."

"Then, how about YOU keep me warm?" she whispered erotically, and before Naruto could say anything Ino opened his sleeping bag halfway and slipped in, her legs on either side of his body. She used her hands to help wriggle the rest of the way into the bag, pressing against him as she slid her body down. A little tease never hurt anybody, right?

She slowed down a bit as her breasts passed in front of his eyes, making sure he got a lingering, up close and completely unobstructed view of 'the girls' and her impressive cleavage.

A slight, but triumphant smile appeared on her lips when they were finally face to face, and she saw how red Naruto was. _Yeah… that got him._ "You don't mind keeping me warm, do you?" Her tone was soft and sultry as she pulled the zipper up from the inside.

"N-No," he gulped. Ino felt absolutely victorious now. Her ego was completely stoked as Naruto nervously melted, trying to look anywhere but directly at her. Maybe he was easier than she thought.

"Are you ok?" Ino teased softly, idly tracing circles on his chest with her finger. She was enjoying the feeling of power she had over him – and the revenge for him messing with her earlier. "I'm not making you… uncomfortable, am I?" she asked, laughing awkwardly as she felt a bulge press against her.

She had him right where she wanted him. _And now she had to punish him._

"You can touch my body as much as you want… for my inconveniencing you," she whispered sensuously into his year. Ino was rewarded when he flushed brighter than she ever thought he could.

The first thing she felt was his hands slowly travelling up her bare thighs, moving under her skirt and pushing it up to grab her ass. He gave her cheeks a gentle squeeze and then began to knead them, moving his hands around like he was either trying to massage every square inch or looking for the perfect spot for his palms. When the edge of his fingertips started to creep underneath her panties she gently grasped his wrists and pushed them down, settling them on her thighs again.

"How do I feel?" she almost purred, gyrating her hips against his. "Is my skin smooth? Are my thighs… luscious?"

"Yeah," Naruto said as his hands moved up again. She shifted a little, intending to rub her breasts up against him, hoping to make him squirm just a tiny bit more. Instead he rolled her onto her back, and she gasped as his leg fell between hers, hitting her crotch and grinding a little against her sweet spot.

Now it was Ino's turn to flush and she tried to move, but Naruto had her pinned underneath him, and his hands were back on her ass, squeezing harder. It was starting to feel too good and she moved her hips, trying to wriggle out from underneath his grasp but it caused her to unintentionally rub up and down, grinding her sensitive nub against his muscular thigh and making her draw a quick breath.

"N-Naruto… please…." She gasped. A voice in the back of her mind was pleading with her to stop, however before she could utter a word she was hit with a wave of pleasure. She bit down on her lip, trying to stifle the moan that escaped her mouth. The last thing she wanted was to have Shikamaru and Choji wake up and see where she was, and what was going on.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto misunderstood the moan and thought she wanted more. His hands moved from her ass and he hooked his fingers into the waistline of her panties, pushing them down as far as he could within the confines of the sleeping bag.

It didn't take long for her dampness to soak through the leg of his pants. Her arousal made him hard and fogged his mind. Like a man possessed his hands moved to the front of his pants and began to undo his belt.

Ino gasped at the movement and grabbed his hands, stopping him. _That's enough,_ a voice pleaded with her from the back of her mind. _He's hard, and I never intended to have sex with him – just punish him a little for not thinking I was one of the sexiest women he'd ever seen._ She shifted a little in the sleeping bag. _But that bulge I'm feeling is pretty impressive. Maybe I could…_

She shook her head, banishing the thought. "I s-said only t-touching."

Naruto nodded and put his arms around her, turning the two of them to the side. She wondered what he was up to, and why the sudden change of position but then her eyes widened as his fingers began running up her inner thigh. Ino had no doubts as to where they would end up and she grew nervous, mainly because she was enjoying this far more than she had planned and in turn was rapidly losing control. His hands were running over every sensitive nerve, sending hot and cold shivers up and down her spine and her desire to stop him from going any further was rapidly diminishing.

Ino rolled to her other side, unable to look him in the eyes now, fearful that he'd see her so vulnerable and inwardly berating herself for letting things get so heated. Her entire slit was soaked so badly that her thighs were slick down to her knees, more than likely creating a wet spot on the outside of the sleeping bag she was 'sharing' with Naruto.

She was now facing the forest, so no one could see how flushed her face was. Her lips were parted slightly as she panted, silently gasping for breath in-between quiet moans of pleasure. And then her eyes widened even further and she bit down hard on her lip as she felt a finger slide across her pussy lips; first one side and then the other. She shivered with anticipation as he hovered near the top, close to her clitoris but then he moved on.

She never teased herself this much when she masturbated – she usually got herself off as fast as she could, but Naruto… this idiot was taking his time! It was driving her mad with desire – she wanted to scream, to let out everything she was holding in but she knew she couldn't with Shikamaru and Choji close by.

Ino opened her mouth, planning to tell Naruto to quit fucking around but he suddenly switched to using his fingernail, running it along her labia and giving her an entirely different feeling than before. She clamped a hand down on her mouth, moaning into her palm and stifling her voice.

Her timing was impeccable, because half a second later Naruto slid a finger inside her wet slit. He was finally inside of her, and his fingers would make her cum. She'd allow that – he was the one who'd gotten her so horny, and it was the least he could do after torturing her like he did.

Ino squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating every ounce of effort into keeping herself as quiet as possible as his finger slid in and out of her wetness. A second finger went in and she bit down on the edge of the sleeping bag, turning it into a makeshift gag, then the first finger came out and flicked her clit as the second one continued to slide around inside of her.

 _Yes, Naruto… make me cum._ She felt the unmistakable rush of heat and lust and every flick, twist or thrust of his fingers pushed her a little closer to orgasm, but then… his fingers suddenly stopped.

 _No, no, no… don't you fucking_ _ **dare**_ _do this to me, Naruto!_ Ino screamed internally, as his fingers pulled out and trailed up her stomach, spreading her wetness both in and around her bellybutton.

 _What the hell are you doing?_ Ino cried out mentally as he began rubbing her pussy lips again, instead of shoving his fingers back inside of her. His fingertips flicked over her clit in a staccato beat pattern, causing her to grip the covers tighter in both frustration and anticipation.

 _I want your fingers inside me…_ she shook her head, denying what was happening and pleading for what she wanted. _Make me cum, Naruto… stick your fingers back inside my pussy and finish what you started!_

Almost telepathically, her silent pleas reached him and his fingers dug back inside her pussy. It felt like he was exploring every inch of her; from her swollen labia and clit to her darkest depths. He was reaching places and touching her in ways that even she, in all the times she'd masturbated had never done. It was new, it was different, it was intoxicating and _holy fuck, did she want more of it._

So when his other hand reached around, slipped underneath her shirt and began to grope her breasts, she didn't utter one word of protest.

"So this is what they feel like," he whispered, sounding excited as well as innocently curious.

Ino whimpered softly as Naruto worked her pussy and kneaded her breasts. Fingers moved inside, swirling around and brushing against spots and nerve endings, sending what felt like electric shocks of pleasure throughout her system. His other hand circled around her areola, rubbing her nipples over and over again and somehow, either consciously or subconsciously, making sure to distribute his time evenly between each side. Each nipple was now harder than she ever remembered, and goosebumps ran up and down her arms every time his fingers pressed down, flicked or rubbed them.

Tired of being restricted, Naruto pulled at the zipper on the front of her blouse. Between Ino lowering it to cool herself while she slept, and Naruto's hands working her breasts it was almost at the bottom, and he only had to pull it down a short way before the fabric popped open under its own force. He realized she purposely kept it tight – maybe for additional support while fighting or more likely, to make her breasts look firmer and bigger.

Either way, her tits were definitely under some serious pressure for her top to spring open like that. Too bad he couldn't see the view from the front – Naruto would bet a week's worth of Ichiraku ramen that it was amazing. Thankfully, her bra was already loose as well, making it easy to push up and completely expose her breasts, so he could explore every angle and inch of their roundness.

Ino was hot now; burning up on the inside. She was hotter than she'd ever felt before, sweating from the combined warmth of both her and Naruto within the confines of the sleeping bag. Her body was soaked, mostly from sweat but also from a thick coating of pussy juice that flowed like a river from her snatch. A few droplets formed, and it both tickled and itched as they ran down the back of her thighs, before being soaked up by the fabric.

Naruto went back to concentrating mostly on her pussy, jamming two fingers inside her and then pumping them in and out. Even though he was more forceful than before, he went slowly, not wanting to hurt her by being too rough but inside Ino's mind, she was screaming at him to go faster, begging him to make her cum. She wanted to say those words, but somehow it felt embarrassing to say those things – especially to Naruto.

As for Naruto, he knew he must be doing something right when her hips began to tremble. Ino crossed her legs, grinding them against his hands while at the same time rubbing up against the bulge in his boxer shorts, which was the only thing between his dick and her ass cheeks.

Ino could feel herself building towards a climax, and the desire to cum was almost overwhelming. Naruto's exploration was agonizing yet at the same time driving her insane with pleasure, and she prayed that he wouldn't stop this time, because she didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Her eyes widened when she felt his cock rubbing up against her bare ass. "Ino… c-can I?" he almost begged.

Ino shook her head. She didn't start all this for sex. That's not what she wanted – _or was it?_ If he stuck his cock inside her pussy, she'd finally cum. She'd finally get the release his fingers had been denying her.

"Y-Yes," she breathed hotly. She couldn't take it anymore. _Fuck me, shove your hard cock in me and make me cum,_ is what she wanted to say, but that was too much. It would be a mistake. "Just not inside," she added. "Do whatever you want, just… just not inside."

The two moaned softly together in his sleeping bag. Both of them were hot, sweaty and flushed as they moved almost in tandem. Naruto thrust two fingers roughly inside Ino's drenched pussy, while he rubbed his cock along the crack of her ass, which was now just as slick with her juices. She grabbed his hand and pressed down, driving his fingers deeper inside of her snatch, trying to get herself to cum as fast as possible.

"Naruto, make me cum please. Make my pussy cum." The words must have been a trigger, because as soon as they left her mouth her vision went white. She arched her back against his dick, and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she finally orgasmed. Wetness fountained from her pussy and drenched her panties, her skirt, Naruto's hand and a good portion of the front of the sleeping bag.

The experience was so intense that she actually passed out.

When she came to a few moments later, she felt stickiness all over her ass and back where Naruto had cum over her. Ino opened her mouth to ask him a question, but instead she heard a light snore, and she realized Naruto was asleep. Silently thanking Kami for small favors, she unzipped the sleeping bag and slipped out, feeling the cold night air as it hit her exposed breasts first and then her cum drenched ass before she quickly pulled her panties back up and readjusted her shorts and skirt.

After one last glance at Naruto, she flushed and then sped to the river to wash up. She changed into a fresh set of clothes before getting in to her own sleeping bag again, wanting to forget what happened.

That was easier said than done, of course.

The remaining time on the mission was a mix of awkwardness and involuntary nervous flirting from Ino – which was her way of overcompensating, and trying not to let Shikamaru and Choji know what went on between her and Naruto. Once the mission was done with, she figured things would stop being awkward and eventually go back to normal.

But then the cravings started. And every day they grew stronger and more frequent.

And here she was, for the eighth day in a row giving in to her desires, pleasuring herself in an agonizingly slow dance that she'd begun to both hate and enjoy. It was her longest run to date, having escalated from once or twice a week to once a day. It tended to be more often when she drew her sessions out.

She was trying to recreate that night, when Naruto had driven her to new heights using only his fingers, but why? Was it to make sure she'd never forget what happened when she let things go too far? Or was she punishing herself for not letting it go far enough? The moment Naruto asked for permission, she wanted to give in, but a nagging voice in the back of her mind kept her from going all the way.

And now she regretted it on more than a few levels.

Her fingers dug into her pussy, swirling around for the spot Naruto had touched, while her other hand flicked across her nipples. She pinched them hard and moaned, enjoying the roughness, and how it reminded her of that night.

 _He could have shoved his cock inside her._

Her two fingers moved faster, in and out of her dripping snatch, covering her hand in her juices.

 _She could have had his big hard cock in her wet throbbing pussy._

Her thumb pressed down on her clit and rubbed, making her gasp.

 _Naruto…. could have… been… fucking…. her…_

Her head tilted back, her back arched sharply and she let out a guttural cry as she finally orgasmed after… well, however long she'd been torturing herself. Her naked, sweat covered body collapsed onto the bed as she drew in several heavy breaths. The area from her waist to the middle of her thighs, along with the sheets underneath was soaked in her cum, but she was just enjoying basking in her own afterglow. She spread her fingers in front of her face and noticed her sticky fluids hanging between them, and her fingertips were slightly wrinkled from having used them for so long. Her mouth felt dry so she licked her fingers clean, swallowing her own juices and savoring the taste as it slid over her tongue and down the back of her throat.

Ino turned her head and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the numbers.

"…over… an hour?!" That was definitely a record – she'd never drawn out a constant tease before orgasming for that long. It might have even been an hour and half, since she couldn't really remember when she'd actually gotten started. She just remembered coming home, feeling tired from the day and thinking that a shower might help her relax. It all began afterwards, when she started drying herself with her towel and the rough fabric brushed across her clit.

 _Five minutes… I'm only gonna masturbate for five minutes…_ she'd told herself, feeling the usual ache start to build but she'd obviously lost track of time.

"Naruto… this is all your fault," she said accusingly into the dark, empty room. Now she needed another shower and a clean set of sheets.

" _All your fault!"_

.

* * *

.

It was approaching noon in Konoha. The sun was shining, happy people were mulling about in the streets and in general, all seemed good with the world.

Beads of sweat glistened on Naruto's brow as he walked towards his apartment. People smiled at him and waved, and he cheerfully smiled back, putting up a brave front and looking to all the world like the normal, energetic person he always appeared to be.

But the truth of the matter was that Naruto was simply exhausted.

In between Anko's 'training sessions', the odd night with Tsunade, sleeping, eating and the frequent showers, it was getting harder and harder to find time to get some 'normal' training in. Like this morning – he felt he'd slacked off long enough, so he sacrificed a few hours of sleep to get some exercise in. Luckily enough, he ran into Rock Lee along the way, who decided to join him and do some light sparring – at least by the taijutsu master's standards.

Now he was tired, sore and in desperate need of both a shower and a nap – not necessarily in that order. He had the whole afternoon to himself and thankfully, no X-Rank mission requests had come up. He wondered if anyone was even interested in…

"Hey! Whiskers!"

He groaned at the sound of Anko's voice, because it never meant anything good. For him at least. She sure seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Guess what?" she asked, grinning almost victoriously as she waved a small slip of paper in the air. "The Hokage needs to see us! We got a mission!"

Naruto heaved a tired sigh. "Can it wait a little bit, Anko-sensei? I think a shower before going to see Tsunade would be a good idea."

She shook her head. "Sorry, blondie – it comes with the territory. The Hokage said now, so we're going now."

Nearby, a figure watched the exchange as Anko dragged Naruto towards the Hokage tower, despite his repeated protests. She stepped out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway, her hands trembling and her face flushed beneath long bangs of indigo-colored hair.

"N-Naruto… has a mission. I missed my chance again," she muttered to herself. Ever since she and Naruto had their 'moment', she'd been finding it more and more difficult to get close to him. Before that it was simply nerves but now, every time she saw him, it reminded her of what she'd done. How close he'd been against her and her hands on his shaft, stroking him until he finished, releasing his seed all over her. She remembered how warm they had felt afterwards.

She blushed even further, before quickly turning away and running off down the street.

.

* * *

.

In another part of the village, a certain blonde made her way down the busy, main street of Konoha. Her body was tense, her fists were clenched and everyone who looked her way gave her a wide berth, which was probably the best course of action…

…because Ino was not in a very good mood at the moment.

First thing this morning when she'd woken up, she decided she'd had enough. She'd endured another restless night after the 'exertion' of her self-torture. Even worse, she felt far from satisfied and was tempted to pleasure herself again, but she'd stupidly stopped herself. Since then, her loins had been aching – it was just as bad as when she'd drawn out her orgasm last night.

The thought of what she'd done only made her more aroused and when she realized that, she snapped.

She was going to find Naruto, make him apologize to her and then punish him good. He needed to suffer like she'd been suffering. Maybe she'd tease him, promising him a hand job. The pervert would jump at the offer for sure, and after working him into a lather she'd walk out before he finished.

A severe case of blue balls would serve him right. After all, he was the one at fault. _**Not her.**_

He'd probably struggle, though. He wouldn't just let her walk away – he had great reflexes, and if she wasn't quick enough he'd grab her and push her back onto his couch. Maybe tie her up so she couldn't escape, then gag her mouth so she couldn't scream for help before spanking her…

Yeah. Naruto would probably bend her over his knee and give her a good spanking. He'd pull her pants down and smack her bare ass, telling her how naughty she'd been for masturbating like that…

 _Without him being around to watch…_

 _And then he'd help her out… with his fingers…_

Ino ducked her head, trying to hide her cheeks which were flaming red. Where the hell did all that come from? She bit her lip and rubbed her ass; almost like she could feel the lingering sting of Naruto's hand from where it had smacked her, as punishment for being a naughty girl and teasing him.

 _You're such a bad girl, Ino._ She imagined him chastising her like a rebellious teen.

"Yes, yes I am," she muttered lowly as she continued to walk down the street.

 _What am I gonna do with you? The usual punishments don't seem to be working anymore…_

"I'm sure we can think of something… appropriate…" She closed her eyes; her heart pounding as a number of options ran through her mind from gentle, to harsh, and finally to slightly deranged…

Ino was so lost in her lust-filled haze that she didn't watch where she was going and ran into someone by accident.

"Huhh… what?" she blinked in befuddlement, before her mind finally registered Sakura was the one she'd run into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, forehead!" she exclaimed, albeit halfheartedly. She was really more nervous than annoyed. If Sakura heard her talking to herself, she'd never live it down…

"What?" Sakura stared at her incredulously. "You're the one who ran into me, pig!"

Ino threw up her hands in apology. "Alright alright, I'm sorry." She didn't have time to waste. She was on a personal mission and nothing was going to stop her from finding Naruto. Not even…

An idea struck her. "Hey – do you know where Naruto is?"

Sakura raised a curious eyebrow. "Huh? Why are _**you**_ looking for Naruto?" she asked pointedly. Unless they were going on a mission together, Ino never went out of her way to look for Naruto.

 _CRAP!_ Ino realized she shouldn't have said that. She needed to think of an excuse, and fast! "Umm… well, he … came by the flower shop the other day and said his plants didn't look so good," she blurted out. "He asked if I could help him out. With the plants. I didn't have time before, but I do now."

Sakura threw up her hands. "Finally! It's about time he asked someone else to help him out with those things! I'm usually the one who does that while he's away," she rolled her eyes, "or Hinata does."

"Oh?" Ino asked in mock surprise. "You're helping him… tend his garden, then?" She couldn't resist teasing the pinkette. She was tense, dammit! She needed something to keep her mind off of… _**stuff.**_

"Have you seen him?"

Sakura flushed, and her eyes opened wide. "ME? NO!" she shouted in denial. "He's my teammate! I'm not seeing him at all! And we're not doing… I mean, I'm not tending anything of his, so don't go getting any ideas about me, or him, or… or anything!"

Ino blinked in confusion. What the hell was that all about?! "Er… I asked if you'd _**seen**_ him. Not if you're _**seeing**_ him."

"Oh!" Sakura's embarrassing flush turned a darker shade of pink. "Well, I… I think I saw him and Anko heading towards Lady Tsunade's office, which probably means he has a mission."

Mentally, Ino was screaming and pulling her hair out – because that meant she'd have to put off confronting Naruto, and the appropriate punishments afterwards. She'd tried spanking her own ass a few times before, and it just didn't have the same effect. Hell, it could be days or even **weeks** before she finally got ahold of that big, throbbing…

Her pussy was practically frothing at the thought of Naruto thrusting his cock inside of her, and Ino realized she needed to get out of there, and fast. She muttered a hasty apology and moved quickly down the street…

…and Sakura stared after her, wondering why Ino was acting so weird…

…as well as why the fuck was Ino running like something was stuck up her ass?

.

* * *

.

"You want me to do what now?"

Naruto didn't know what to make of it. In the past week he'd been informed of his new assignment, the creation of the 'X-Rank' classification and performed exhaustive training sessions with Anko, all the while finding time to fit Tsunade into his busy 'schedule'. He'd been apprehensively awaiting his first mission, and he'd considered all sorts of situations – women who were into bondage and submission, lonely older women who were in desperate need of a man, and even a few kunoichi who were constantly on assignments and needed a little stress relief.

But to be honest, he never thought his first assignment would be so… _bland._

Anko rolled her eyes. "Like I said – it's an average date, at an average restaurant with an average woman from one of the nearby towns."

"You look confused," Tsunade commented as Naruto scanned the mission brief in his hand.

"It's just… how the hell is this an X-Rank mission?" he asked. "Not that I am complaining, it's just… not what I was expecting."

Tsunade glared at him. "Well, I'm sorry you're disappointed."

"I-I'm not!" Naruto realized he was pissing her off – and he knew it wasn't just his reaction that put her in a bad mood.

The previous night she'd come to his apartment hoping for sex, but instead found him half-asleep on his couch after a long session of 'sex-training' with Anko. By the look on her face, she'd definitely been disappointed, but she insisted he should get some sleep.

Not wanting to let down someone so special to him, Naruto had pulled her towards his bed, stripping her clothes off as they walked and then bent her over his mattress. His mouth and tongue invaded her, causing moans to escape her lips as he lapped at her pussy, pleasuring her with deep thrusts, swirls and flicks. Tsunade's hands shot up and roughly massaged her massive tits as they hung from her body.

He'd intended to make her cum like that, but Tsunade had other plans in mind. When she decided she was finally aroused enough, she clamped her legs down on his head and flipped him onto the bed, planning to ride him like a carriage with a broken wheel until she finished.

Naruto didn't remember what happened next – he just woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed.

But Tsunade knew.

Because at that point, not only was he at 'half-mast', so to speak – but when she decided to suck his cock and help him get the rest of the way there, he fell asleep and started snoring.

Now she was glaring icily at him, and he could almost feel the killing intent she was giving off. He just wished he knew what he did.

Anko shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, you're not wrong. This isn't really an X-Rank mission. It's more of a D-Rank than anything else. Hell, you probably won't even have any sex. But if you do a good job, I'm hoping it'll garner some interest and word of mouth will spread..." She giggled like a teenage schoolgirl. "…heh heh heh, I said mouth... and spread…"

"Anko, are we going to go through this every time we get an X-Rank Mission request?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry."

The Hokage heaved a defeated sigh. "Well, I guess that's fine. Besides, we need to start somewhere with this. I'm sorry Naruto," she said apologetically, "but you'll have to grin and bear it with this one."

"Fine," he said sourly, "but I'm getting a shower and a change of clothes first."

"Alright!" Anko shouted exuberantly as she pushed him towards the door. "He's gonna take one for the team! Let's get you..."

"Anko, let Naruto go," Tsunade interrupted her. "He can make it there on his own and I need to talk to you personally."

Naruto glanced at them, then shrugged noncommittally and left. Anko watched as he closed the door behind him. "What's up, Lady Tsunade?"

"Two things. First of all, I need you to create a front for all the X-Rank mission requests." Tsunade pulled out a large roll of Ryo from her desk and handed it to Anko. "Buy some building between the shady and swanky part of town and open a business. Nothing conspicuous, but make sure it can't be traced back to the council or my office. I'll leave it up to you as to who sits at the front desk."

"No problem. If there's anything I'm good at, it's keeping secrets - and covering my tracks. What's the second?"

"The council has decided on a new diplomatic target for Naruto, under the X-Rank classification. It'll be his first REAL test."

Anko's brows rose in surprise. "The Mizukage didn't count?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Not really. She pretty much wanted Naruto from the beginning, which was why he was chosen in the first place." She handed over a slip of paper. "This one will be a little tougher."

Anko looked at the name. Her eyes went wide and she whistled. "Holy fuck. You ain't kidding. This'll be one tough nut to crack. I think Naruto will need some extra training for this one..."

.

* * *

.

Ino hung her head despondently as she walked aimlessly down a street in some random part of Konoha. Once she ran away from Sakura and had the chance to calm down, she began wandering around, thinking about what she really wanted to do when she finally saw Naruto.

In all honesty, she wasn't interested in punishing him anymore. Most of that had been a knee-jerk reaction to waking up and still having a sexual 'itch' that needed scratching.

One thing was for certain, though – it was all Naruto's fault that she was going crazy.

Sure, he wasn't the one who'd been teasing her body almost every night, and running his fingers across her pussy and pinching her nipples, or was the one who kept drawing out her release, it was her…

…but Naruto was the one who started it.

The memories of that night, when she'd crawled into his sleeping bag and he'd explored her body were still very vivid in her mind. The feelings she experienced, were just so… pleasurable. And intense. Not to mention how wrong it was, because it was Naruto…

 _ **NARUTO!**_ That annoying knucklehead. He was a well-known pervert, and girls always steered clear of him. Ino certainly had her fair share of boyfriends, and a few of them knew their way around the female body but astonishingly enough, Naruto left a more lasting impact… and they didn't even have sex!

Now that she thought about it, maybe that was the issue. This might possibly, somehow in a very roundabout way, be a tiny bit her fault. She'd always been flirty, and set her standards way above Naruto's level, judging not only him but a few other people harshly. Maybe this was her punishment for being a bad girl.

 _A naughty girl._

 _A dirty, bad, naughty girl in need of a good spank…_

Dammit, she was doing it again! When would she have peace of mind and NOT think about Naruto touching her body again like he did that night? There was no denying it anymore – she wanted him sexually, and now he was on a **fucking** mission!

She sighed heavily. There was no helping it – she'd just have to wait until he returned and until then, she'd have to think of way to approach him without coming off as desperate as she felt. She had her pride, after all.

But for now, she knew she had to get home and distract herse…

 **BUMP!**

This time Ino ran into someone, almost knocking her down. Fortunately enough, her quick shinobi reflexes saved her from falling. "WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted at the man in front of her, who was wearing a long coat and dark sunglasses. If his collar had been higher, she would have figured he was an Aburame but his red face was completely visible.

He stared at her with a mixture of shock, embarrassment and horror before he grabbed the plain, brown paper bag he'd dropped and ran off.

Ino glared at him. "Yeah, YOU BETTER RUN!" Why the hell did that guy look like he just got caught stealing the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office? Curious, she turned to look where he'd come from.

The windows of the shop were blacked out, but the signs in the window showed outlines of naked women with red 'x' marks over their nipples and crotch.

It was a sex shop. _That guy had just come out of a sex shop._

Ino bit her lip, and glanced up and down the street. No one seemed to care where she was, or what store she was in front of.

It wouldn't hurt to take a quick look inside… right?

She walked through the door, noticing the inside was dimly lit with red and purple light bulbs – maybe they felt it added a certain atmosphere to the place. The high shelves were filled with various products, and right by the door there was a rack displaying magazines and books.

As Ino nervously walked further into the store, a man behind the counter eyed her for a moment before going back to reading what looked like the special Black Edition of _Icha Icha: Unlawful Contact._ There were a couple of other people there, looking around just like she was.

The first section was filled with various costumes – most of them either leather with plenty of zippers, or various shades of silk that didn't cover very much. Calling it clothing would be a stretch.

The second section contained wrist restraints, chains, ropes, blindfolds and even ball gags. A glass case displayed a number of massage oils, lubricants (for both vaginal and anal sex), dirty playing cards and even sexual shaped candies. The penis shaped caramel lollipops were definitely different. She even giggled over a pen that when you turned it upside down, the clothes fell off a picture of a woman , turning her naked.

She giggled quietly. She couldn't believe people bought stuff like this.

Eventually, Ino came to a section with vibrators of all types, shapes and sizes hanging on the wall. Her eyes widened at the sheer variety – she had no idea there were so many to choose from. She hesitantly reached out and picked one at random, flipping the box over to read the description:

 _Shh! Keep Your Dirty Little Secret. This 4-inch vibrator is whisper-quiet, but one press of a button and you'll fire up ten levels of supercharged vibration. Fits into those tight spots for the ultimate intimate massage!_

Ino put it back. _It's cute, but way too small. It definitely should be bigger,_ she told herself. There was a large, heavy box on the bottom shelf. She picked it up, grunting at the weight.

 _The Anal Intruder,_ she silently read the name of the product. She pulled the box top off and saw that it was a jackhammer, complete with several attachments – a single dildo, a double dildo, a corkscrew and shockingly enough, a large fist. It also had five speeds – _low, medium, high, savage pounding_ and last but not least, _earthquake._

 _Holy fuck,_ Ino thought as she put the item back. _That's way too big. Who in their right mind would ever buy something like that? If someone ever pulled that on me, I'd run screaming into the night._

She was going to move on, but then she spotted a box over on the far left, covered in a thin layer of dust.

 _The Greedy Girl G-Spot Rabbit Vibrator,_ she read. _Ten inches total length, eight insertable inches. Four separate vibration zones. Shaft rotation function. Twelve modes of speeds and patterns. Bunny stimulator to tease and please your clit._

There was even an endorsement quote:

 _"This is too much – all this overstimulation, everywhere. My body starts to climb, and on my knees, I'm unable to control the buildup. Oh my…"_

Well, that sounded familiar to a recent… _experience_ she'd had. She checked the price. It was on clearance – fifty percent off. And it just happened to be her favorite color. Purple.

A lascivious grin split Ino's face. Unlike the other two, this one sounded _just right._

.

* * *

.

The curtains were drawn, creating an artificial layer of darkness in her bedroom. A strange hum filled the air, then the octave turned lower, then it changed to a grinding noise. Clothes were tossed without care all over the floor. A plain paper bag had been crumpled up and tossed in the corner. An empty box was on the nightstand, the contents removed – and currently in use.

Ino was lying on the bed, legs bent and toes curled. Her right hand clutched a wet, purple vibrator and her hips swayed as she twisted it further inside of her pussy. A quick flick of her thumb and the speed increased to medium, making the unit hum louder.

Her other hand groped her breasts, squeezing them roughly and pinching her nipples hard. Another flick of her thumb and the dildo started to rotate inside of her, touching the places only Naruto's fingers had reached. While it wasn't the same – there was a distinct difference between the feel of his flesh and the material the vibrator was made of – she still considered this progress.

 _More… I want more…_ she pleaded with herself. _I need to touch… all the spots…_

Ino felt like she was burning up from the intense heat she was giving off. Beads of sweat collected and dripped from various parts of her body, mimicking that night in the sleeping bag. She pressed the dildo further inside of her, sending another wave of pleasure through every nerve and limb. Her groans were muffled by a ball gag, secured to her head with thick, padded leather straps. Saliva ran messily down her red cheeks and was soaked up by the pillow.

Her body wriggled and shivered, as she imagined Naruto between her legs, filling every inch of her pussy. She pulled the vibrator out a few inches and then slammed it back into her – just like she pictured Naruto doing. She heard phantom whispers in her ear of his voice…

 _You said you didn't want me to do this, Ino. Are you telling me you lied that night?_

"Y-Yes…" she breathed out, the word garbled by the ball gag. Her body shuddered as she pulled the vibrator almost all the way out of her dripping snatch, leaving only the first few inches inside, teasing herself just like she pictured Naruto would do…

 _Admitting it is the first step. But now – how bad do you want my cock right now, Ino?_

"S-So bad…" she muttered, rotating her hips. She started sliding the dildo deeper inside her pussy, but then she stopped.

No, that's too easy. Naruto wouldn't just give her what she wanted after two words. He'd be teasing her… punishing her… making her plead for more…

She tried to pull it out, but for some reason her hand wouldn't move – and then it began to shake, mirroring Ino as she struggled with herself, slowly moving out fractions of an inch every second.

 _That's not really a confession. I think I'll need a little more than that._ The dildo was nearly out of her pussy. _And I think you better hurry, before it's too late._

Her eyes widened. Why was she still hesitating? Why couldn't she get past the fact that this was Naruto? Were her standards really so high? Was she really that… _shallow?_

It was nearly out of her pussy before she caved and finally gave in.

"Please, N-Naruto…" she whined, like a puppy begging for a treat. "Please fuck me. I want you so bad. I want your cock inside of me so bad. I'll be a good girl. I promise. Please just fuck me with that cock of yours."

 _Good, Ino. Very, very good. Acceptance is the next step. I think I'll reward your honesty – by giving you what you want._

The mental barriers finally released and her hand slammed the dildo deep into her pussy. The vibrating extension pressed hard up against her clit, and she screamed into the ball gag as a huge wave of pleasure hit her like a tidal wave.

Her body began to thrash around as she struggled to hold the dildo in place, but it was slick with her juices and her grip was weakening by the second. In a last ditch effort, she wrapped her hand completely around the bottom, like she was holding a kunai…

…accidentally hitting the button, bumping the vibrating speed up to 'high'.

A fresh, mufled scream escaped her lips, and her eyes rolled up into her head at the increase. Her hand was working furiously now, moving the dildo in and out, faster and faster. She shook her head, trying to remain focused as her vision started to turn white from the stimulus overload.

 _Out. Twist left. In. Twist right. Out. Slam back inside. Press it against her clit._

 _Repeat._

Her breathing became shallow and grew more rapid, as her heart pounded inside her chest.

 _In and out. Harder. Faster._

Her back began to arch, slowly at first but more pronounced as the pressure built. Ino was rapidly approaching orgasm, and this time there was no way she was going to draw it out. She was going to cum, and cum hard.

 _Like Naruto would do to her._

Her other hand joined the first one, now gripping the vibrator like the hilt of a sword and slamming it into her pussy. Her thumbs were hooked over the end, giving her extra leverage and force.

 _In. Out. Faster. Harder. Faster. Harder. Harder._

Ino screamed, her toes curling and clenching the sheets, her back feeling like it would break from how far she arched it. Her pussy gushed all over her hands and the vibrator, as she kept it buried inside of her, her hands exhausted and shaking from the effort.

As the moment passed and Ino came down from blissful release, she reached up and undid the ball gag, taking several deep breaths and working the muscles in her jaw, that were now aching and sore from biting down. With her other hand, she pulled the vibrator out and flicked it off. She stared at it almost lovingly and grinned, thinking it was well worth the Ryo she'd spent on it just a few hours ago.

"I… I think I'm gonna call you…. Naruto," she said between steadying breaths into the silence of the room. "At least until I can replace you with the real thing…"

.

* * *

.

A/N: (A word from Matt)

So yeah, this was pretty much a smut chapter, but also a transition chapter, setting up several plots that will be coming up. There's more to come, but Sam and I want to make sure there's an actual plot to go along with the sex. Not something complex – this is kind of a fun story, but for those who read my adult comics, I do like to have SOME kind of plot in them, because "wham-bam" sex stories get kind of boring after awhile. I like set up, I like plot, and even a heavy sexual laden chapter like this has its moments, though really… Sam and I wanted to do something different this time around. Besides, done in the right context, self-pleasure can be just as hot as anything else.

But we promise that this will all lead to somewhere.

Sam and I will continue to do our best on these, and we hope you all enjoy the humor, sex, and story as it unfolds.

Matt.

 _A note from Serious Sam:_

 _In case any of you were wondering, the description of the first and third vibrators were real. I pulled them off a well-known sex website. However, the second one…_ _ **The Anal Intruder…**_ _was from a movie called Top Secret which came out in the 1980's._

 _I have a tendency to remember weird and stupid stuff. It's both a blessing and a curse._

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Matt and I spent a lot of time working on this – more him than me. I'd say 70 percent of this chapter came from his writing skills, so he deserves the majority of the credit._

 _That's all for now. Take care and stay safe._


	5. I've Got a Lovely Pair of Haruno's

Hello again, faithful readers! It's been far too long, I know. Holidays, yada yada yada, writer's block, yada yada yada, new foster kid in the house, yada yada yada… anyway, long story short I'm posting this a month late.

Matt and I are loving the enthusiasm people have for this story. We want to thank all of our readers for being so enthusiastic with their reviews. Keep them coming!

 ** _Credit where credit is due:_** Thanks to **_Narutothedevil .dnd_** for pointing out an error with Mebuki. I have added a few sentences based on his suggestion.

Now, as for the graphic: DeviantArt has been deleting the images Matt has been drawing, so we had two options. One, not draw them at all or two, tame them down a little. Matt is going for option two – it's not as smutty as you guys are used to, but it's good stuff nonetheless!

You can find it on the web. There's also a slightly more mature one on his blogspot, which you can find by doing a simple google search. But here's the link to the DeviantArt one; just eliminate the spaces and you're good to go!

mattwilson83 . deviantart art / X-Rank - Ch5 - 584365573

Anyway, enough chit chat. Let's get to the story!

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5 – I've Got a Lovely Pair of Haruno's

 _This was it._

This was the moment he'd been working up to over the last few days since Anko had first sent him on this little task. His heart was fluttering with nervousness, beads of sweat dotted his forehead and despite trying to put on a brave front, his face was flushed with embarrassment and his hands were shaking. He'd never done this before and to be honest, after everything he'd been through something like this should be easy.

Anko knew this would test his resolve regarding this new 'duty' to the village he'd been given – which was complete and utter bullshit. It wasn't like he'd had a choice in the matter anyways. Yeah, the sex was nice and he was getting WAY more of it than he'd ever thought possible, but this whole thing was a lot harder than he'd thought it'd be.

Hence this little test of strength and will by Anko. To quote his sensei, _"Let's see if you got the stones to man up and do what you need to do."_

He inwardly cursed her, as one of the beads of sweat ran down the side of his face. He couldn't lose his nerve, not now – not when he was so close to completing it.

"Just this please," he told the girl behind the counter. His voice was a little shaky as he pushed the items forward. She was definitely cute – her white uniform offered a stark contrast to her long brown hair, which was braided in the front and hung down across her shoulders and over her breasts.

In a moment of weakness, Naruto couldn't help but wonder what her nipples looked like.

The girl looked down looked at the 12 pack of condoms he'd placed there. She offhandedly noticed they were among the more expensive ones they stocked – ultra thin' for extra sensation, 'ribbed' for her pleasure – and they were large size, and not the mediums that most people normally bought.

She noticed his nervousness and flushed face and smiled coyishly. "Would you like… anything else?" she asked in a soft tone of voice, which probably came across a little more erotic than she intended.

 _What the hell? Does she want me too?_ "N-No," Naruto sputtered, before quickly paying for the condoms and rushing out of the store. He didn't bother to stop or look back until he was at least three streets away.

He ducked into an alleyway and let out a heavy breath he'd been holding. Now that he was safe he chuckled, letting the tension out of his body. "Well, I did it…" he congratulated himself, holding up the bag triumphantly.

"Yeah, and it was hilarious."

He spun around and saw Anko leaning against the wall at the entrance to the alleyway. A self-satisfied smirk was plastered across her face and her arms were crossed underneath her breasts, which made them jut out and appear bigger than they normally were. She did it all the time – Naruto wondered if it was because subconsciously she was intimidated by the size of Tsunade's breasts.

Of course, he had the good sense not to ask the question. He was curious, not suicidal.

"Hey, it… it wasn't funny! The entire store was staring at me!"

"As if," she snorted. "No one was staring, and no one really cared. And if they did screw them, practicing safe sex isn't something to be ashamed of. Although… I do enjoy the feeling of raw…" she walked up seductively and grabbed his groin. "…cock." She gave him a small squeeze, making Naruto gasp, and his face flushed again.

She laughed and took a step back, reaching into her jacket pocket. "Well, as much as I enjoy making you squirm uncomfortably, I'm not here for fun. Looky what I have here," she declared, pulling a piece of paper out and waving it proudly in the air.

"Another one?" he practically groaned. "Where's this one?" The last few missions were in nearby towns – they'd been lonely single women in need of a little comfort. Not all of them were interested in sex; most of them were just interested in spending some time with a handsome young shinobi.

Honestly, he felt kinda weird about having to pretend to be some sort of hired escort. Sex was at least straight forward, but it was like he was following some kind of script – acting for the benefit of his 'date'.

He wondered if there was a purpose to them, since Anko kept sending him on these missions but any way you sliced it, he didn't feel like walking a couple of hours for 'dinner and dancing'.

"You're in luck," she said, reading his mind. "This one's local. I've already confirmed the place, time and mission parameters. And you should feel special – she was pretty excited when I told her you'd be the one showing up."

"Huh? Why was she exited to see me?" He looked down at the piece of paper Anko handed to him. As he read the name of his 'client', his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Then as he read the mission parameters, his jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" He shouted in disbelief, drawing the stares of several bystanders. He ducked his head in embarrassment and lowered his voice. "You gotta be joking. I can't do this… not with… Hey, where are you going?"

"Don't forget to memorize the _**specific**_ items you need to do," Anko teased him. "And this time, don't forget the end of mission formalities. Unless of course, you want me to make good on that promise I made."

Naruto shivered. Even after being around so many rampant perverts in his life, there were still quite a few things that he never wanted to experience. What Anko promised was one of them.

She waved goodbye and walked away, wishing him good luck. And after one more glance at the name on the piece of paper, he knew he was going to need it.

 _Meanwhile, across the village at the hospital..._

Sakura walked down the hallway, her eyes scanning over a medical report, flipping the pages back and forth as she compared old notes to new.

She stopped, glancing out the window of an empty room. It was a sunny day, despite the fluffy white clouds that filled the sky. She was almost at the end of her shift, and she wondered if she wanted to head home for dinner or get some take-out. Her lunch had been cut short, but oddly enough she really wasn't that hungry.

Ino had been busy as well – plus, she'd been acting WAY more strange than usual. She'd seen her maybe a handful of times in the past few weeks, including that day she'd bumped into her on the street. She had the feeling Ino was plotting something – usually it involved some guy, because she always got scarce when she was chasing down her latest 'conquest'.

Sakura idly wondered what poor schmuck had made the top of her list. Probably some gorgeous hunk, with oatmeal for brains and a huge…

She shook her head sadly – even though she was probably right. Ino always seemed to focus on the physical aspects with the men she went after. Sakura was glad her standards were quite a bit higher than her ditzy blonde friend.

Curiously enough, an image of Naruto came to mind. He was on some special assignment that he couldn't talk about to anyone. The penalty was worse than death, he'd said. She was a little jealous that he'd been given such an important mission – it had to be more exciting than what she was doing in Konoha.

And then Sasuke – well, he was either here in the village or not, coming and going as he pleased. She never knew where he was or what he was doing, since he still kept mostly to himself. Right now he could be anywhere from the Land of Demons to the Land of Iron.

Sakura grumbled. Maybe she'd go see Hinata, Tenten or one of her other friends. Or maybe a nice, quiet dinner at home and then a relaxing soak in a bubble bath after such a long day might be a better option.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the room she was aiming for. She'd been asked to check on this particular patient – a middle aged man, quite muscular whose leg was in a cast. Some construction accident, according to the notes.

She was a little wary of him as she walked into the room – her nurses had been complaining about him leering or groping at them. Something like this happened every once in a while – both men **and** women who felt they deserved 'special' treatment by the nursing staff.

Sakura checked him over, well aware of his eyes tracing over her body as she did so. She made sure to avoid giving him any opportunity to… well, molest her for lack of a better term. After finishing her examination she smiled pleasantly at him, making notes on his condition on the medical log. She even used a jutsu to help speed along the healing process and deal with the pain.

"Is there anything else I can do for you before I make the rest of my rounds?" she asked in the most professional manner she could.

"Well, there is _one_ thing," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm feeling a little bit of… pressure. Uncomfortable pressure."

"Is that so?" she deadpanned. She knew where this was probably going but unfortunately she had to give the patient every benefit of the doubt, just in case she was wrong. "Could you point out where you're having this problem?"

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you instead." He firmly grasped her wrist and pulled her hand closer, placing it on his crotch. "See? There's a lot of pressure there. I think some… treatment might help fix that."

Sakura's eyes flashed. The look she shot him held the promise of punishment and a severe amount of pain. "Sir… this is a hospital, not a sex club." She firmly pulled her hand away. "If you try something like that again, injured or not I'll personally make sure to extend your stay." To emphasize her point she grasped his cast and squeezed it, cracking the plaster and making the patient wince in pain.

"You can't threaten me!" he gasped in surprise. All of the other nurses he'd tried this on simply flushed, made and excuse and then left. "There's no way you'd ruin all the work you did setting my leg in a cast!"

"You're right. I wouldn't do that." She smirked as a look of relief passed over his face. "But you DO have another leg. So if I hear about you doing anything else inappropriate, with any member of my staff, you'll be in need of a second cast. And a good pair of crutches. Or a wheelchair. Do I make myself clear?"

The man who was so confident only minutes ago was now white as a sheet and trying to shrink away from Sakura's threatening gaze. When she left the room, a couple of nurses were standing in the hallway waiting for her.

"He should behave himself from now on." She made sure her voice was loud enough to carry into the room, so the man could hear her. "If he doesn't, have someone come get me and I'll take care of it. Personally."

The nurses smiled happily and nodded to her. Sakura headed back to the nurse's station and put the file away, before heading to the staff room to change. On the way growled, thinking of what just happened.

 _He wanted me to jerk him off…_ she thought to herself. _How the hell could he assume I'd do something like that? Especially in a hospital, and to a patient?_ She flushed a little, recalling the memory of another patient she'd tended to on a mission. _Then again, it wouldn't be the first time…_

Images of Naruto, injured and exhausted flashed through her mind. She remembered the feeling of his warm flesh in her hand; the taste of him on her lips and tongue. Her face turned a darker shade of red and she shook her head, trying to banish it from her mind.

"Best to forget that." It's what she always said, but the memory kept coming back up – like it was either haunting her or torturing her. She couldn't decide which.

It was towards the end of the mission. They'd lost their mission packs so Kakashi and Sai left to get firewood and food. Naruto ran headfirst into the battle and took the brunt of the damage, so she'd been left behind to heal him. He'd used a ton of shadow clones so he was suffering from a mild case of chakra exhaustion as well.

Sakura had a few light injuries, but she'd already taken care of herself. Now Naruto was sitting in front of her, shirt off with bandages around his ribs as he looked up at the sky while she did her work. They were in a clearing, surrounded by nothing but trees and wildlife. Other than the occasional bird chirping, nothing else was making a sound.

Naruto let out an almost depressing sigh, and she gave him a worried look. "Cheer up, you'll be as good as new soon," she said comfortingly.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I guess. Just feeling a little stressed, my whole body aches and I can't take my mind off of it."

She honestly felt sorry for him. Every time they went on a mission, he seemed to take a ton of damage. Even with his healing factor, it had to get tiring after awhile. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Can't." He sighed again. This one seemed heavier than the first one. "I tried to take a nap earlier and I was just too uncomfortable."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He cocked his head as he thought for a moment… then gave her a sly grin, which turned into a cheeky smile, and then he chuckled before finally turning away from her eyes.

"…No. Nothing."

Sakura blinked a few times. She knew he had a perverted thought just then, and he knew it would upset her if he mentioned it… even as a joke. She cupped his cheek and turned him to face her. "Naruto. You're hurt and exhausted. If there's a way I can make you feel better I will." She figured if he knew she wasn't mad, maybe he'd just say whatever pervy thing was running through his brain and then they'd laugh about it. Maybe it would cheer him up a little, and even help him.

"No, really I…"

"Naruto. I swear I won't get angry."

Naruto swallowed nervously. "You promise?" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Well, could we… do something… naughty?" He stuttered hesitantly, which surprised Sakura. He was no Jiraiya, but she never thought Naruto would get embarrassed like that. Sure, he'd done exactly that every time he'd tried to ask her out, but this was the same person who'd invented the sexy jutsu! For a pervert like him this should have been easy but instead, he was blushing like a nine-year old schoolboy asking for his first kiss.

She leaned back on her knees and crossed her arms defensively in front of her chest. "What kind of _naughty_ are you referring to?" she asked, keeping her temper in check.

"Well, could you… take your top off?"

Her face turned beet red and she scowled, which made Naruto flinch reflexively. She realized he thought she was going to punch him across the clearing, and remembered her promise not to get angry. "And why exactly do you want me to do that?" inwardly adding, 'you pervert'.

He turned away in embarrassment. "Never mind."

"No!" She didn't want to see him unhappy again. "I just… t-tell me why first." She was having a hard time looking at him. "I mean, I'm not exactly… built."

Naruto stared at her in confusion. "Sakura, you're perfectly fine."

She rolled her eyes. "You WOULD say that." Naruto grinned at her and she shook her head, before grinning along with him. It was nice to see him happy again – since it had a tendency to rub off on other people… like her, for instance.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this." She felt so embarrassed right now, as well as being just as big a pervert as Naruto. Or maybe Ino. She reached for her zipper and slowly began to pull it down, somehow sensing Naruto's eyes as they trailed her hand.

The whole thing was only making her more nervous. When her jacket was finally unzipped she held it open, so he could see the mesh and sports bra combo she wore underneath.

"There. H-happy?"

"Umm… yeah."

His tone however, said otherwise. "What?" She was a little annoyed. She just did something completely out of character, so why didn't he sound… unless…

"Oh, you can't be serious," she droned as the realization struck her.

"Just a peek?" he asked, hoping she'd keep her promise and not hit him.

 _Dammit, I've gone this far,_ she thought. _And he did complement my chest, so…_ "A peek. A small one," she stated emphatically, as she let her jacket slip off her shoulders. Her face was flaming red with embarrassment as she slowly lifted up her top.

Naruto's eyes were glued to her chest, making sure he didn't so much as blink as inch by inch, more flesh was revealed. Once her breasts began to show, he hardened a little and he moved his hands to cover himself.

Sakura couldn't help but notice it. _Yeah. Total pervert._ She had to admit though, she was feeling nervous and guiltily… a bit excited. She continued to raise her top until she stopped just below her nipples, keeping them covered as she hesitated for a brief moment. Then, with a final tug her breasts sprang free, her nipples erect and in full view.

She closed her eyes so she couldn't see Naruto but somehow, she became hyper-aware of his eyes staring at her breasts. The attention was making her heart pound, her breathing laboured and her body heat up.

 _Just a peek_ he'd asked for, and she'd agreed to. The peek was over, but why the hell wasn't she covering herself back up? She was just letting Naruto continue to stare at her… and before she knew it, she'd raised her arms over her head and completely removed her top.

Sakura always hated how small her breasts were, and she'd always wanted someone – anyone – to appreciate them, as well as the rest of her body for what it was, and not how she felt it would be. Her first choice would have been Sasuke, but frustratingly enough he never seemed interested. Naruto would have been her last choice – and he was so interested, somehow she could actually _feel_ his eyes locked on her chest.

She finally worked up the courage to open her eyes and just like she thought, he was staring at her with a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. She smiled at the attention and ran her hands up her body, caressing her tits softly, flicking her fingers individually over her nipples.

"So… is this what you wanted?"

Naruto nodded numbly, eyes never leaving her chest. His hands were still covering his crotch, trying to hide the bulge in his pants – and failing miserably at it.

Was he really _that_ turned on by her topless body? Sakura leaned in and pulled his hands away. "You're such a pervert," she teased. "I bet you'll want to relieve yourself."

"Well, after seeing that who wouldn't?"

Sakura blinked owlishly at him. "You… were going to relieve yourself? While thinking of me?"

"Um, sure. Why wouldn't I? I've done…"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut, cutting himself off. His eyes were as big as dinner plates as he stared in fright at Sakura, who was glaring back at him.

"You've done what?" she asked pointedly.

He sucked in his lips and shook his head, refusing to speak.

"You've done that before? Took care of yourself while thinking of me? _Naked_?"

Naruto slumped his shoulders and let out a heavy breath. _Hell,_ he thought to himself, _she's gonna be pissed at me no matter what I say. I might as well be honest about it._

"Yeah. Probably like five or six times. It's just… c'mon Sakura, I don't know how many times I've told you you're pretty. And please don't be mad at me for saying this, but… I've always wondered what you look like naked. I mean, I wouldn't do… _**THAT**_ to myself just thinking about some random girl, y'know?"

Sakura's face was a blank slate but on the inside, surprisingly enough she was elated. Even if it was Naruto, and it sounded totally perverted, he'd actually gone out of his way to think specifically about her when he relieved himself. That was way more than she'd ever gotten out of Sasuke.

And at that moment, a decision was made.

Her hands reached out and pushed Naruto back, before dropping down and fumbling with the belt on his pants.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?"

"Just shut up," she stated, pulling down his zipper. "You won't tell ANYONE about this. And NO getting the wrong idea about us either!"

Naruto swallowed heavily and nodded. In her mind, Sakura's inner voice was shouting at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. She wanted to do this with Sasuke, not Naruto. Not that she wanted Sasuke to think of her as a pervert, but wanting to do something like this with her crush was only natural. Plus, it only stood to reason that when her and Sasuke started dating, they'd do things like this to each other eventually.

It was always the same, acting one way with Naruto and another with Sasuke, like two sides of a coin. How many times had she scolded Naruto for his immature attitude and pranks while inwardly she was laughing along with him? How often did she go out of her way to appear 'better' than Naruto? She'd gotten better at simply being herself, and not pretending to be someone she wasn't, but some habits were hard to break.

Was that why she'd removed her top without any argument? And why she was kneeling in front of Naruto, naked from the waist up, her breasts free for him to stare at, while her hand was reaching inside his pants? Was this a part of her she didn't need to hide while they were alone?

Her face flushed as the tips of her fingers ran over his underwear, feeling the outline of his cock as it grew. She felt a small button and nimbly flicked it open, letting his warm flesh spring free from his pants. Sakura almost pulled away in surprise, but that lasted only a moment before she slowly wrapped her fingertips around his shaft, feeling it tremble as she held it lightly in her hands.

Her palms were sweaty and slick – she couldn't tell if that was from nerves, or the heat of his cock. Either way, she guessed it didn't matter at this point. She tugged it gently, her breathing slow and deep. She stared at it, feeling the size and the throbbing beneath her fingers.

 _What the fuck am I doing?_ She screamed in her head furiously. _This is beyond perverted! This is something Ino would do, but not with Naruto! She'd tell me I was absolutely nuts to be doing this!_

 _ **Well, apparently you**_ _ **can**_ _ **do perverted things with Naruto,**_ her inner voice said sarcastically. _**Judging by the way you've got your hands wrapped around his cock, at least.**_

 _And how does that make any of this any better? I shouldn't even have pulled my top off in the first place!_

 _ **I'd say that ship has sailed. Besides, you're all alone out here. Other than the two of you, who's gonna know about this? You can make him give one of his promises to keep it a secret, and let loose and be a pervert for once.**_

Sakura really didn't have an answer for that – mainly because her inner voice was right. She'd always thought of doing perverted stuff – with Sasuke, and not Naruto but she didn't see any harm in it. Plus, this way she could do a good job when Sasuke came back to the village and took her up on her offer.

She bent her head down, and the taste of his warm flesh was on her tongue, the musk of sweat and man filling her nose as she slid her tongue up his shaft, from the base to the tip. She circled the head a few times, teasing the rim and coating it with her saliva before running her tongue back down the other side.

She felt Naruto shudder at her efforts. Her heart was racing, her body was heating up and her panties were starting to soak through. She was being perverted, just like in her dreams and damn it, even though it was with Naruto, she was getting excited by this whole thing! She might have gotten away with just jerking him off and rationalizing it as helping out a friend – a perverted friend – but now, there was no way she could berate him after taking her top off and licking his cock like a popsicle.

The taste was a little off at first, since it was something she wasn't used to but she quickly adjusted, finding it more and more enticing by the minute. She sucked the tip into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it and tasting his precum as it dribbled out. The sound of Naruto's moans filled her ears, encouraging her to keep going and she attacked his cock with renewed vigor.

In her mind, she was forcing herself to think of Sasuke. She'd taken her top off and shown Sasuke her breasts. She'd undone Sasuke's pants and pulled his cock out. It was Sasuke's moans filling her ears, Sasuke's cock she was licking.

Sakura idly wondered how Sasuke compared to Naruto. Was he bigger? Longer? Wider? But as she tried imagining it, reality kicked in for a moment and once again it was Naruto's cock she was lapping at. She slowly pulled it out of her mouth, letting a line of saliva extend from the tip of her tongue as she drooled all over it. Her hand continued to work furiously on the shaft, making it slick as she stroked it.

She returned to her fantasy once more, taking Naruto's… no, Sasuke's cock back in her mouth and slurping it, her tongue running over the rim of his dick, swirling it around. Naruto… no, Sasuke was moaning as she did it, arching his back and thrusting his hips up, trying to force more of his cock down her throat. She started bobbing up and down on Naruto's… no Sasuke's dick, giving him more and more pleasure. She hummed, making Naruto… fuck, how many times was she going to do that? Making SASUKE twitch and squirm from the sensations.

Sakura closed her eyes and moved her head faster and faster, listening to Nar… SASUKE moaning out louder, calling out her name.

 _"Sakura! SAKURA!"_

Sasuke's voice was getting her more aroused, and she sucked and slurped and made all kinds of sounds, Naruto's… damn it, Sasuke's cock filling every part of her mouth, the sensation of sucking him off becoming fixed in her mind. Her drool kept his shaft slippery and she worked it furiously, as she felt a familiar heat beginning to grow between her legs.

 _ **You're about to soak through your panties,**_ her inner voice observed, _**and I know what you're thinking of doing. Is one more perverted thing going to make that much more of a difference?**_

Sakura shifted her body so that she was lying on her side, allowing her to spread her legs. Naruto looked confused… no, it was Sasuke who looked confused. He flushed when she saw her hand slip underneath her skirt and pull her panties down around her ankles, allowing her unrestricted access to her pussy. She paused for a moment, suppressing her gag reflex as she shoved his cock as deep in her throat as she could manage. Then she gasped – which came out more like a hum since her mouth was full of cock – as her fingers rubbed against her clit, pressing down hard and moving in circular motions, first clockwise and then counterclockwise.

In-between grunts of pleasure, Naruto's eyes shifted from Sakura's fingers, to her tits, to her sucking him off with an almost religious fervor.

Her fingers dove into her damp folds, curling inside as she tried to hit her g-spot. She touched it a few times, sending a brief shock up her spine but she really couldn't get a good angle on it because of the way she was laying. Instead, she pulled her fingers out and settled for flicking them over her clit again, occasionally stroking her folds from top to bottom.

She looked up and saw Naruto was brea…. No, Sasuke. SASUKE! Naruto… damn it, Naruto was breathing heavily, his eyes glued to her fingers as they played with every inch of her pussy. He was seeing the perverted side of her that she normally kept hidden deep inside her and FUCK if she wasn't turned on by the whole thing!

Sasuke or Naruto… right now she didn't care, since her slit and the entire area around it was drenched, as her fingers worked their magic on both her pussy and his cock. Naruto's crotch was soaking wet as well, but that was from her saliva… along with a bit of his pre-cum. Sakura couldn't believe how thrilling and exciting it was being a pervert – right now, at least.

Between multi-tasking on sucking his cock and getting herself off, along with her constantly changing and conflicting thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura didn't hear Naruto warn her before he came in her mouth. It must have been awhile since he'd jerked himself off because there was a lot of it. She gagged, pulling out his cock and gasping for air. His cum dripped from the corner of her mouth as Naruto continued to orgasm, shooting more cum across her face and across her exposed breasts.

She wanted to say something, but before she had a chance her body tensed as she came herself, shivering once before her legs trembled and clamped down on her hand, which was buried as far as she could manage in her dripping snatch, bearing down down on her clit and squeezing her folds.

Sakura collapsed, resting her forehead on Naruto's abdomen for a few moments, before she readjusted her body so that she was kneeling in front of him.

"Sakura…" Naruto asked, his face flushed and full of concern, "are you…."

"I'm fine." She crooked a smile at him. The moonlight was shining off Naruto's jism, which was covering most of her face. "The question is, how are _you_ feeling?"

Naruto gave her a lopsided smile. "Better," he said, chuckling a little. "A whole lot better."

For the rest of the night, it felt a little awkward between them. They both cleaned themselves up and didn't say much. Neither of them knew what to say after doing… all of that. Naruto tried to start a conversation, to say that things were still fine between them – which they were – Sakura didn't have any regrets about what she did, but why didn't it feel weirder than it did?

About a half an hour later Kakashi and Sai returned with a good catch of fish, and they all sat around the camp fire and ate. The awkwardness between her and Naruto quickly dissipated into the air once there were other people to talk to.

And when the mission was done and they returned to Konoha, things went back to normal for them both.

There were more than a few times Sakura thought back to that night and what went on, when she let her perverted side loose. She'd locked it away again after that, but surprisingly enough it wasn't as restrained as it used to be. On the upside, she'd become slightly prouder of her body. If it could arouse a man – even if it was a pervert like Naruto – then hell, it couldn't be _that_ bad.

She sighed as she sat on a bench in the ladies locker room of the hospital, wearing only a pair of pink lace underwear and bra. She'd removed her scrubs, but her regular clothes were still hanging in her locker – for some reason she'd stopped when Naruto came to mind… along with the memory of what happened.

Sakura remembered his cock in her hand. The taste of it in her mouth. How the warmth and the scent of it got her excited. She found herself heating up, and her face began to flush. She needed to cool down and fast, so she grabbed her bag and pulled out a bottle of flavored sparkling water.

It was tall, thin and made out of glass – definitely a premium brand. This one was imported all the way from Sea Country. She popped off the cap and lifted it to her lips, pouring the cherry flavored water down her throat. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste – it was refreshing, but a little warm from sitting in her bag since she got to the hospital early this morning.

The bottle stayed on her lips after the last drop dripped into her throat. It lingered there for a few moments, and then the tip of her tongue snaked out and licked the opening, slowly and sensuously. She turned the bottle sideways and ran her lips across the neck, smearing her lipstick along the clear glass, rotating it one way and then the other, making sure she gave equal time and treatment to both sides. Her tongue came back out, long and flat as she licked the bottle like an ice cream cone from the bottom to the top.

A slight moan escaped her lips as the tip of her tongue danced on the bottle, flicking it rapidly in short little bursts all along the glass. A spot started to form between her legs as she kept going, slowly drenching her panties like a dripping faucet, the wetness spreading both across and through the lacy pink underwear she was wearing – which of course was the only thing she didn't have an extra pair of. Her mother told her to always have a clean pair of underwear on hand in case she had an accident – she'd never understood that, since the last 'accident' she'd had was when she was five years old, and didn't plan on having a similar 'accident' anytime soon.

However, she just realized her mother may also have been referring to moments like this. The idea was both enlightening and nauseating at the same time – simply because it came from her mother, and had to deal with sex.

No child wanted to think about their parents and sex at the same time. It was definitely a forbidden topic.

Her mouth travelled back to the top and tipped the bottle up, making little slurping sounds as she tried to suck a few more drops of cherry flavored water out of it. The motions, the feeling were so similar to that night, when she'd done something like this for the first time, only it wasn't with a bottle of water, but with Naruto's cock. It wasn't this long but definitely wider than the neck of the bottle…

Sakura slowly pushed it into her mouth, wondering if she could get it as far down her throat as Naruto's cock. Inch by inch she bobbed it, giving it a shallow blow job until she neck was completely encased and the rim was touching the back of her throat.

 _ **Congratulations,**_ her inner self said smugly. _**It seems like you haven't lost your touch. Since you're all alone in here, why don't you go ahead and reward yourself?**_

The hand that wasn't holding the bottle crept between her legs, slipping underneath her panties which were laced with her sticky juices, rubbing her sensitive nub harder and harder. A few flicks of her fingertips made her shiver and flinch, but she kept a firm hold on the bottle, continuing to suck it off and imagining it was Naruto, while masturbating at the same time.

At the moment, she was actually quite pleased with her multi-tasking abilities. But as good as it felt, she wanted… no, she _**craved**_ more than just her fingers. More than just the little snippets of pleasure she was feeling. Plus, the possibly of getting caught by someone was getting her more excited by the second.

Sakura slowly pulled the bottle out, and it made a 'pop' as it exited her mouth. She traced it down the front of her chest, leaving a glistening trail of saliva behind as it travelled between her breasts, then across her abdomen, finally pausing at the waistline of her lace panties.

"What the hell am I doing?!" she whispered to herself, shaking her head in denial. She knew exactly what she was doing – and thinking – and she wondered how she could even be considering something so perverted. But the ache between her legs was growing stronger, and her fingers were only making things worse, not better.

 _ **Well, I'd say you have a few more minutes at least. If you concentrate, you should be able to finish quick – and no one will be the wiser.**_

Her fingers pushed aside the thin strip of fabric and positioned the top of the bottle at her opening, slowly pressing it up inside of her. It felt weird at first, but she got it slick little by little as she pushed it in. She was still standing but her stance got wider as the bottle went further inside. One hand was now on the lockers, helping her balance while the other was thrusting the glass bottle deeper in her pussy, burying the neck up to the part where it got wider. Her legs were spread far enough so that her pussy was about two feet off the tile floor. She could probably get better leverage if she sat down on the bench and leaned back, but that would mean she'd have to stop…

Suddenly, the sound of the doors opening, along with two nurses talking flooded the locker room, and by the time they reached the area in the back near the showers Sakura had pulled her clothes on over her very soaked and sticky panties.

Flushed and frustrated with not being able to finish what she started, she slipped her sandals on and zipped up her bag with the bottle she had just used for a substitute dildo.

 _Damn it Naruto,_ she growled to herself as she slung the bag over her shoulder, _this is all your fault!_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Across the village in a small, nondescript apartment, Anko was going over files, forms, licenses and other various pieces of paperwork, which were strewn across her kitchen table. She was still working on the front for the X-Rank Missions – she still didn't know which one she wanted to use, or where to locate it but still, whittling down the possibilities was taking more time than she thought it would.

She sipped at her tea, thinking about the mission Naruto had been given by the council. The plan of action had also been on her mind – what to do, how to do it – even something as small as Naruto's initial approach. It was just as delicate as a black-ops ANBU mission, which to be frank surprised her… not that she'd ever say that to Naruto. He'd just go on and on about how he was right and she was wrong, and there was no way in hell she'd let that happen.

She absently wondered how he was doing with his current assignment. It wasn't as high profile or important as the one from the council, but considering how shocked he was, it was still fun to think about how he was… _handling it._

Naruto groaned as he trudged up the staircase, carrying a stack of bedsheets.

For the past thirty minutes he'd been doing chores and well, he hated that. He'd always hated that. But unfortunately, it was part of the fantasy his… client wanted. She was a MILF, and wanted to be taken suddenly by some young stud while he was doing chores for her.

 _The whole 'sudden sex' scenario. Where someone just couldn't keep their hands off her anymore._

Of course, when she first saw him she was just as nervous as he was, but that vanished quickly as the idea of being fucked by her daughter's teammate grew on her.

 _I swear,_ Naruto seethed silently to himself, _I'll get Anko for setting me up on a mission with Mebuki Haruno. I don't care how long it takes, but one way or another, she's gonna pay. Itching powder in her underwear drawer sounds like a good start…_

Thoughts of what Sakura would do to him if she ever found out flashed through his mind. Most of the images involved broken bones and severe concussions that even Kurama couldn't heal. Even the idea of being in a coma for a few weeks wasn't that farfetched.

His only saving grace was that Anko was on security duty, watching the house so that Sakura wouldn't find out what was going on.

"Just put the sheets on the bed," Mebuki instructed him as he entered the room.

"Sure." He watched as she leaned over and straightened the sheets on the bed she was making. It was large; easily a king size with plenty of room for what he planned, and she expected him to do to her. As she bent over and stretched towards the top, he looked her over. He had to admit, for an older woman she had a nice body.

He walked up behind and placed his hands on her hips, making her jump a little.

"Naruto?! What are you doing?"

She sounded surprised, but it was all part of the act. At least that's what he kept telling himself, as his hands slowly moved down over her thighs and underneath the hem of her skirt.

"Naruto, wait… we can't…"

His hands pushed her skirt up over her hips. She was wearing a frilly pair of lace pink panties, which sat low on the waist but were high cut, accentuating her ass. He rolled his eyes at the irony of it all.

 _Like mother like daughter, I suppose._ He squeezed her right cheek, making her gasp. "Nice ass." He groped her with his fingers, then moved on to the other cheek and repeated the process. "How many times a week do you exercise?"

She moistened her lips with her tongue. "F-Four…" she stammered, her throat dry with shock and anticipation, "I exercise four t-times a week…" A little thrill shot through her that Naruto noticed. Right up until he died, her husband never made an appreciative comment or even noticed. Not once.

"Well, I have to say it shows. These feel pretty toned and firm." He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties. "And I bet they feel even better without these getting in the way," he added, as he roughly pulled them down to just above her knees, so that her legs couldn't move very much.

 _"One thing to remember is that most people love to be restrained,"_ Anko had told him during one of the less… aggressive training sessions. _"I'm not talking Sado-masochistic bondage or rape – even though there's people out there who get off on that stuff as well – but it's natural for the body to want to squirm around when you're hitting all the right spots. Making it so that they can only move one-tenth as much makes it ten times hotter."_

"Naruto…. This is not appROOOOOOOHHHH!" she moaned as he buried his middle finger in her snatch. He grinned – this whole 'alpha-male' role was actually a lot more fun than he thought it would be.

"I really don't believe you want me to stop," he said, as he buried another finger inside of her, "not when you're as wet as this."

"D-Don't say that! Please… I'm old enough to be your mother!"

Naruto ignored her protests and continued to pump two fingers in and out of her pussy. He used a pattern, starting slowly at first but continuing to move faster, until one loud groan escaped her lips and then he'd slow down and start all over again.

 _"Another thing to remember is that women like to be teased – but only up until a point," Anko had also told him. "You think orgasming is good now? It's WAY better after some teasing. But you gotta know when to stop and get on with it. Too much teasing will piss someone off, and once that happens the only thing you're gonna get is a set of blue balls…"_

"So? I like mature women." It wasn't exactly a lie, since he was secretly fucking Tsunade. But it was also a part of the directive he was given, of how the fantasy and this mission was supposed to play out. "Experience counts for a lot."

An idea suddenly came to him to try something new, and he lightly smacked her ass with his free hand.

"Ahhh!" she cried out.

 _Oh, yeah. She definitely likes that._ He smacked her ass again. "You're just a slutty MILF, aren't you?" He hoped that all this 'dirty talk' didn't sound stupid. Anko had been giving him 'sexual grammar' lessons, but he still felt unsure. Too much? Too little? Did it sound dirty enough? Or not enough? Maybe he would get better with more practice.

Naruto shivered. Mebuki had specifically asked to be treated like this – it was spelled out in the mission parameters, but he didn't really like doing it. This entire mission was making him feel like a complete and utter sleaze – and even worse, Anko was probably watching him at this very moment, waiting for him to screw it up. And if that happened, she'd debase and humiliate him far worse than what he was being asked to do right now.

"N-No… that's not t-true." Her voice wavered, making her denial sound hollow. "Please… No more…"

He stopped fucking her with his fingers and pulled her back up so that he could reach underneath her shirt. "No bra?" he asked in mock surprise as he massaged and squeezed her tits. Mebuki was already breathing heavily, but when he pinched her nipples, she arched her back and moaned in pleasure.

"Tell me you're a dirty MILF."

"No…" she shook her head, although her defiance was hanging by a thread. "I'm not…" She heard the sound of pants unbuckling and then Naruto spun her around, pushing her down on her knees and giving her an eyeful of his erect cock.

"Well, if you don't wanna admit it – either to me or yourself – then I guess you'll just have to be punished." He twisted his fingers in her hair and pulled her head forward. "Suck me off like the MILF slut that you are."

Mebuki helplessly looked up at him, before looking back down at the cock pointed straight at her mouth. She whined like a prisoner with no choice but to obey, parting her lips and sliding them over the head. She started sucking, trying to draw his dick into her mouth like a chocolate shake through a straw, rather than just pushing it down the back of her throat.

"OHHHH…" Naruto moaned, as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head from Mebuki forcefully sucking on him. Damn, she's pretty fucking good at this. It almost feels like she's strangling my cock with the suction from her mouth. He cracked an eye open and watched as her head bobbed up and down, turning to the side a few times to change the angle, which also changed the sensation because his cock was rubbing up against different parts of her mouth. At the same her tongue was licking him clockwise over the head of his dick and down his shaft, while keeping up the pressure as she sucked him off.

She stopped and pulled away, and his cock came out of her mouth with an audibly loud POP. She coughed a few times, trying to clear her throat from Naruto almost choking her by shoving his dick down her throat, and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

"Naruto, please… don't make me suck your cock."

He ignored her pleas and yanked on her hair, forcing his cock into her mouth again. This time she didn't suck but drooled all over it, her saliva running down the shaft and onto his balls, making them slick. Drips at first, and then lines of spit hung off of his sack and fell onto his shorts, which were pooled at his feet.

His moans mixed with the sounds of sucking and slurping as Mebuki gorged on his cock, savoring the experience she wanted of being abused sexually by a young man, feeling helpless against his power and having to obey his every command.

 _She wanted someone to desire her so much, they'd take her without asking for permission. She wanted to be someone's sexual plaything._

And Naruto was doing his best to make her fantasy come true.

"Yeah… you like that, don't you?" He sneered at her, like he imagined a Lord or some other high ranking noble might, when they used their position of authority to get what they wanted. "Swallow my cock like the slut that you are."

"Mmmhmmm," she mumbled, agreeing with him while her head moved faster and faster, her lips sliding teasingly down the shaft and over the head, shoving his cock back down her throat until it touched the back and she almost choked again. She gagged but didn't pull it out of her mouth, instead deciding to be submissive and run her tongue over the rim. She rubbed the top of the head and then flicked the underside, teasing him in ways even Anko hadn't done.

"I'm gonna come," he said as he felt himself getting close. "Swallow it all. None of it better hit the floor."

Mebuki deep throated him one last time as he came, and her cheeks puffed out from the amount of seed that filled her mouth however she obediently swallowed it. After one last gulp she pulled his cock out and fell back, gasping for air, her face and chest flushed red from exertion and excitement.

"Th-That was… so good," she panted. "No one has taken me so forcefully before!"

Naruto felt a wave of relief wash over him. He was actually worried he'd gone too far with his dirty talk a few times during the whole thing but apparently, from the way Mebuki was smiling he'd done a good job.

So he was a little bit surprised when she stood back up, turned around and bent over at the waist, reaching between her legs and spreading her pussy lips with the fingers of her right hand. It was drenched and she stuck a finger in, getting it good and wet and spreading her juices from her labia to her asshole.

"Naruto…" she said, sounding desperate, "put that young man cock inside my MILF pussy."

Naruto blinked at her sudden frankness. The mission parameters said there was the possibility of sex, but he figured that'd never happen when Mebuki saw it was him. Even worse, he just realized he accidentally left the box of condoms at his apartment, since he ran home to take a shower before coming over here.

A chill ran up his spine. Anko and Sakura would BOTH kill him if he…

"Forget the role-playing…" Now she was sounding desperate and demanding. "I can't stand it anymore – fuck my slutty MILF pussy with your young, hard cock!"

So much for following her original directions. And it sounded like talking dirty wasn't high on the priority list anymore – which he was actually pretty relieved about. All he had to do now was fuck her into oblivion until she couldn't walk straight.

Naruto moved forward and positioned the head of his dick at her entrance, moving it up and down a little bit to lubricate it. She whimpered in anticipation, thinking he was purposely teasing her but she gasped loudly when he thrust forward, burying his shaft entirely in her dripping snatch up to the hilt. He ground his hips against her ass cheeks, rotating his dick deep inside of her and she moaned, trying to pull out so that he could slam into her but his hands clamped down on her hips, holding her in place.

He moved in and out – tantalizingly slow, letting her savor every inch of his cock like sipping on a glass of vintage wine. Every time he went back in he used a different angle, hitting parts deep inside of her that hadn't been touched in years. Occasionally he'd give her a good, hard thrust – something to break up the monotony and keep her on her toes – literally. Because it raised her off the ground, and she made a little high pitched squeal whenever he did it.

Mebuki was heating up quickly. Sweat was gathering along her spine and soon began dripping down her back, pooling in the little hollow above her ass cheeks before finally dripping down the sides. The pace he was setting was pure torture to her – she wanted him pounding her hard and fast with reckless abandon, but it seemed he was more interested in drawing it out.

But she wasn't. And he needed to understand that. _Right now._

She slammed her hips backwards onto his dick, reminding him that even though he was the one making her fantasy come true, SHE was the one in charge.

Another quick thrust backwards, this one making Naruto readjust his footing so he didn't lose any leverage.

 _And momma wanted to be fucked like a jackhammer breaking up concrete._

A third thrust backwards – this one hard enough so that Naruto finally got the hint. The bruised pelvic bone she gave him helped make up his mind as well. He grabbed her hips and slammed his dick into her snatch, making her cry out in pleasure as he quickly picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster and harder with every second that passed. Her screams were getting louder and longer, bad enough that he thought her neighbors might knock on the door to complain about the noise. The idea of shoving a piece of laundry in her mouth as a make-shift gag crossed his mind, but he couldn't reach anything in the laundry basket. Finishing quickly was probably his best option.

He picked up the pace again, thrusting faster and faster into her. Her pussy was dripping like a leaky faucet now, and every time he plunged into her depths her juices splashed all over his cock, balls and the crotch of his pants. Every smack of his hips against her ass cheeks sounded like a wet towel hitting the floor because she was so drenched, and Mebuki kept screaming about how she loved young, hard cock in her pussy.

 _Closer. Closer. So close to cumming now. Just a few more thrusts and…_

The sound of a door opening made them both freeze. "MOM, I'M HOME!" a voice shouted from downstairs.

"SHIT!" Mebuki and Naruto both whispered, as they scrambled to get dressed.

"MOM, YOU HERE?"

"She's heading towards the kitchen!" Mebuki hissed, knowing the layout of the house well enough to guess from where her daughter's voice was coming from, which was directly beneath them.

"Crap, Sakura's gonna kill me!" Naruto finished buckling his pants and looked around frantically. "Damn it, where the hell is my other shoe? And why didn't Anko warn us she was coming in?!"

"MOM?"

"I'M MAKING THE BED; I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINTUE SWEETY!"

Any hope Mebuki had of her daughter waiting downstairs vanished when she heard the sound of stairs creaking. "Window," she said to Naruto, pointing to the one against the far wall. "And good job by the way."

"Thanks…" he smiled happily, before remembering the 'end of mission formalities'. "And when you send payment, could you please leave a performance review for me too? Any little bit helps me out."

He remembered the last mission, when he forgot to tell his date to leave a performance review and Anko threated to shove… well, something long and definitely not small up his ass if he forgot again.

She nodded. "Yes, yes. I'll be sure to give you a fine review of your… performance." She smiled, shooing him out the window. Once he was gone she closed it silently and quickly went back to fixing the bedspread, smoothing out the wrinkles so that nothing looked suspicious. As luck would have it, just as she finished tucking the last corner underneath the mattress, Sakura walked through the door.

"Hey mom, I…." Sakura blinked curiously at her. "Are you ok? Your face is all flushed and you're sweating."

"Oh yes," Mebuki waved her hand dismissively before using it to fan herself. "Just having a few hot flashes, dear. Nothing to worry about. How was your shift?"

"My shift was fine."

"Anything interesting happen?" Mebuki was hoping to steer the conversation onto something else other than her appearance.

Sakura's cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she recalled what she'd been doing in the changing rooms. "NOTHING!" she blurted out. "It was just a normal day. Nothing happened!" Her eyes darted around nervously. "Umm… I'm gonna have a quick bite to eat and then take a nap."

"Ok. There's some leftover soup in the fridge if you want it."

Sakura hurriedly left the room and Mebuki gave a sigh of relief, shutting the door behind her. "That was too close," she breathed out in relief, leaning her head against the door. "But I think I've got about ten or so minutes to quietly finish what you interrupted."

She laid back down on the bed, one hand going underneath her shirt to squeeze her breasts while the other went inside her underwear. Images of Naruto's cock filled her mind – of her sucking him off, swallowing his load and begging him to fuck her – which he had provided in spades.

Her fingers flicked over her clit, stroked her folds and dove inside her over and over again. Her head began to thrash back and forth, and she remembered the relentless pounding he'd given her, shoving every inch of that young, hard cock into her snatch. Her body hadn't been that abused in years, since before she was married – and even if she'd gotten caught, it definitely would have been worth it.

When she finally came, she screamed into her bedspread in both ecstasy from finally orgasming, and frustration from her daughter interrupting so that Naruto couldn't 'finish the job' properly.

Maybe she could get some credit towards a future purchase…

.

* * *

.

Sakura flopped down on her bed and heaved a heavy sigh. Her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, her breathing was steady, she was all alone and there was nothing but silence… and yet, a warmth was creeping between her legs.

She tried to ignore it, but it wasn't easy. She rolled to one side and then the other. She tried hugging her pillow and putting it between her knees, but that didn't work either. Finally, she screamed into the pillow in frustration before curling into a ball.

"Ugh…. What is **wrong** with me?!" she muttered to herself. Before she knew it, her fingertips were trailing along her skin, past her thighs and underneath her skirt.

.

* * *

.

At the Hyūga compound, in a bedroom situated well away from most everyone else, Hinata sat on the floor, her back against the wall and knees curled up to her chest.

She was depressed and it showed, because Hanabi and even her father asked what was wrong. She begged off, telling them she was just tired before running to her room, but the truth of the matter was that it was about Naruto.

She'd always been nervous around him, and it had always been hard for her to get close or even talk to him but now, ever since they went on that mission it had become almost impossible to approach him, or talk about what they had done, and how she…

Hinata shook her head in denial and shame. She couldn't even admit to herself how happy she'd been doing something that perverted with him. She felt so dirty and impure, and she worried if he even cared, or that he might think she was a slut.

There was also another part of her that didn't care, and wanted to do perverted things with him again.

She clutched her knees closer to her chest thinking of Naruto, wanting him… _and only him._

 _._

* * *

 _._

The door to her apartment flew open and Naruto stomped in. "Hey kid, how'd the mission go?" Anko asked, smirking at him. "Did you put on a good performance for our… client?"

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

She blinked, then stared at him impassively through half-lidded eyes. "Excuse me?"

"The mission went fine. Exceptionally well, almost perfect… at least until the part when _SAKURA CAME HOME!_ "

"What?! Did she catch you?"

He glared at her. "I'm alive aren't I?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I didn't realize security was MY job as well." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Quit complaining, it all worked out."

"That still doesn't explain why you weren't there!"

"…I believed that you could handle any situation that arose," she said confidently, like it was part of one of her lessons, "and it looks like I was right. Good job."

"I don't believe that for a second," he deadpanned. "You probably forgot again because you were stuffing your face with Dango, or too busy getting free drinks by flashing your cleavage at that dive bar you like…"

Anko glared at him. Yeah, he was right on both counts but how DARE he point it out! "Who the hell do you think you are, bad mouthing your sensei? That's it, punishment!"

Naruto blinked as she lunged at him. Clothes flew everywhere, furniture was overturned and the kitchen table was smashed to pieces. In the end, when the smoke cleared Naruto was tossed in a corner, naked and tied up with a rope in a complex bondage pattern. For added humiliation and effect, a ball gag was stuffed in his mouth.

"Now, stay like that and quit struggling, or…" Anko smiled maliciously as she pulled a double-sided dildo out from under the table she'd been sitting at. "…they'll need a surgeon to remove this from where I plan on shoving it."

Naruto immediately stopped struggling and remained still.

"Good boy." Anko smiled, patting his head like a dog. Then her smile grew even wider as she dropped her pants and sat down in front of him on the couch, spreading her legs to give him an unobstructed view.

"Now, I think to pass the time, I'll use this on myself." She rubbed the dildo against her slit using both hands, since it was so big. Once it was lubricated enough she positioned one end at her pussy, and the other at her ass.

"It's not often I do this in front of an audience," she almost purred, as she slowly pushed it into her holes. "So you better enjoy the show."

.

* * *

.

OMAKE (provided by author Petran):

"Why send me to go find her?" Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "I mean, it's not like I'm more special than her teammates."

Tsunade resisted the urge to facepalm. Maybe the boy suffered some sort of brain damage when he was young. It was the only possible explanation. NOBODY could be this dense.

"Umm, Naruto... Didn't you ever notice how she gets all red and flustered when she's around you?"

He shrugged. "Well, yeah. But Hinata is a naturally shy person, that's all."

The Hokage cocked an eyebrow. "What about the time she risked her life to save you from Pain?"

"She'd do that for any of her friends. I know I would!"

Tsunade's blood was beginning to boil. "Rumor has it, she told you she loved you back then."

"So? Doesn't that mean she loves her friends?"

That was the last straw. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the front of his shirt and shook him like a rag doll.

"NO! IT MEANS THAT SHE WANTS YOU TO BE SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST HER FRIEND, YOU MORON!"

Naruto's head hung limply for a few moments as he waited for the room to stop spinning. "I… I get the feeling you're trying to tell me something here…"

She ground her teeth in frustration. It was like trying to put a square peg in a round hole! "GOD! OTHER THAN GAI, YOU'RE THE MOST DENSE PERSON I'VE EVER MET! AND SOMETIMES YOU'RE WORSE THAN HIM! THE GIRL RAN OUT THE FRONT GATES AN HOUR AGO, CRYING AND UPSET! AND EVEN WITH MY LUCK, I'M WILLING TO BET IT WAS BECAUSE HER LIFELONG CRUSH REFUSED TO GIVE HER THE ONE THING SHE'S CRAVED ALL HER LIFE!"

He managed to get his bearings back and look at her. "Hinata has a crush on someone? What kind of idiot wouldn't notice a cute girl like Hinata?"

Tsunade punched him into the nearest wall. "DAMMIT, STOP BEING SO STUPID!" she screamed, towering over him, her face red and her fists clenched in anger. "YOU NEED TO GET OUT THERE, FIND HER AND MAKE HER A WOMAN! YOU NEED TO FUCK THAT KUNOICHI!"

Naruto eyed her skeptically. "What're you talking about? Isn't Hinata already a woman? And besides, if Hinata's gonna have sex with someone, shouldn't it be that guy she's got a crush on?" His face suddenly brightened up and he smiled. "Hey! I've got a great idea! Maybe we can set the two of them up on a date! We'd have to tell him about Hinata, but how hard can that be?"

"RRRRGGGHHH!" Tsunade growled in frustration. She turned and hurled him through the window, then watched as he sailed over Konoha, screaming the entire time.

She sat back down behind her desk and pulled a bottle of sake out from her secret stash. There was only so much stupidity she could take in one day. And she just reached her limit.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Once again, much thanks to Matt for writing most of this chapter. I just polished it up and added some juicy bits.

As we said last chapter, we hope you all enjoy the humor, sex, and story as it unfolds.

What's coming up next? Well, Ino and Sakura both have an itch that needs to be scratched. Hinata is waiting in the wings, ready to pounce on Naruto like a hungry jungle cat and then there's Naruto's latest mission outside the village… whoever that might be.

That's all for now. Take care and stay safe.

.

Serious Sam and MattWilson83.


	6. Are You Hungry For Ramen?

Hello and welcome to all! I know I know, I've kept you waiting and I don't have a good excuse, other than family and work. On the plus side, it looks like the last story I was doing beta work for kinda went on hiatus, so now I can concentrate my efforts on my own stories.

So five chapters… and Matt and I are quickly approaching 1,000 followers. We can't thank everyone enough for your enthusiasm and support. People are loving what we do and we love writing for you. You're the best!

 _ *****UPDATE:**_ Well, looks like I screwed up. I had originally thought Matt wouldn't be doing any more of these drawings, but I was dead wrong. He corrected me, and sent me a link to the new image:

www . pixiv . *** / member_illust . php ? mode=medium & illust_ id=58619961

Replace the asterisks with net, remove all the spaces and you'll be fine. At the moment, the image is rated PG-13 but in the event the image gets... _modified_ to be more erotic, I'll update the link here when that happens.

Anyway, I'm sure you're all eager to read this chapter, so let's just get on with the story!

.

* * *

.

Chapter 6: Are you Hungry for Ramen?

Naruto let out a guttural moan. His face was flushed, and beads of sweat pooled on his skin. The cold, wooden floor pressed against his bare back and his orange t-shirt was pushed up. Lithe, feminine fingers with perfectly manicured, candy red painted nails traced across his chest, feeling every curve and muscle that defined his body.

She brought two fingers to her mouth and sucked on them, savoring the salty taste of his sweat, twirling her tongue around each one before slurping on them noisily, coating them with a thick layer of her saliva. She brought them down, running them over his nipples, teasing them one at a time and pinching them, making Naruto gasp with both pain and pleasure.

Creamy smooth, muscular thighs gripped his sides as the owner straddled his body, slender hips raising and lowering slowly over his engorged cock, almost as if she was savoring every inch, like it was a five-star meal. His hands grasped her hips as he watched his dick move in and out of her slathering pussy.

Their moans mixed together and he moved a little underneath her, but his legs were trapped by his pants, which were bunched up around his knees. The halter spandex top and short skirt she'd been wearing when this all started was now thrown haphazardly in a corner, and her breasts bounced and jiggled as he thrust his hips upwards. Her panties were a fiery red, and the lace edges scraped along the sensitive skin of his cock, intensifying the sensation of every stroke.

This wasn't anything like what Naruto had planned for lunch. Originally, it was take-out ramen from Ichiraku at his apartment, then a quick shower and power nap before packing for his mission in Kumo.

 _20 minutes earlier…  
_

Naruto inhaled, savoring the sweet scent of hot and spicy pork ramen. Teuchi had been experimenting with the new flavor, and he gave Naruto a couple of free bowls, but only on the condition that 'he'd give an honest, unbiased opinion.'

Two free bowls of ramen from Ichiraku? And a flavor that no one's ever tried before?

Yeah, Naruto would run through the market using his sexy jutsu for that.

He picked up his chopsticks and spun a few noodles around the tips, pulling them slowly out of the broth. A grin split his face as he brought them to his lips…

 _Knock, knock._

 _Say nothing,_ he thought to himself. _Whoever it is, they'll go away._ He brought the noodles to his mouth again. _Come to me, sweet nectar of the gods…_

 _Knock, knock._

"Grrrrrr!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the table in frustration. "Damn it, Anko!" He stomped across the floor threw open the front door. "Can't you give me five fucking minutes of…"

Ino was standing there, in an outfit that left very little to the imagination. And from the way it clung to her skin, Naruto could tell it was a couple of sizes too small for her.

"…peace?"

"Hello, Naruto." Ino drawled, smirking playfully. Her hands were clasped behind her back, making her chest jut out. She had one hip cocked to the side. "May I come in?"

Naruto blinked. Outside of official Konoha business, he hadn't seen or talked to Ino since they got back from that mission with Choji and Shikamaru. As a matter of fact, rumor had it she'd purposely been going out of her way to avoid him which was weird, considering… what they did. Then again, maybe it wasn't – maybe he pushed things too far that night. But if that were true, then why the hell was she standing at his door, wearing a skin-tight outfit, looking like the cat that ate the canary?

He was calling bullshit on this one. No way was this real. It had to be another one of Anko's bizarre tests. This was probably just some random kunoichi using a henge to make herself look like Ino, and Anko was hiding somewhere nearby, watching the whole thing to see what he'd do.

If only he knew how right he was. Across the street on a rooftop, a pair of eyes were watching and judging his every move. The woman grunted in disapproval as her teeth chewed on an empty Dango stick.

 _Well, two can play at that game, psycho-sensei._ Naruto thought smugly to himself. "Sure, I guess." He stepped to one side to let her inside the apartment.

Ino flounced past him, casually looking around before finally stopping in the small living room area. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just eating some lunch," Naruto shrugged casually. "Nothing special."

"Really?" She stepped closer, until she was inside his 'personal space' and pressed her breasts against his chest. "Can I join you?"

A bead of sweat rolled down his temple – and it had nothing to do with the spicy ramen. _Steady Naruto,_ he warned himself. _You need food, a shower and a nap. Nothing else. Don't take the bait._ "If you want," he said, gesturing towards a chair.

Ino sat down and Naruto pushed a bowl of ramen across the table. She leaned over and inhaled deeply. "It smells good," she observed.

"Mmm, hmm." He mumbled around a mouthful of noodles. "It's a new flavor from Ichiraku's."

Ino picked up a pair of chopsticks and swirled them around in the noodles, purposely gathering a larger than normal amount on the tips. She brought them slowly to her mouth, looking like she was being careful but at the last second the chopsticks slipped in her fingers, spilling broth and noodles down her chest and into her cleavage.

"Oopsie!" Ino chirped, wide eyed and innocent. "I guess I missed. Clumsy me."

Now, Naruto wasn't an idiot. Or at least, not _**that**_ much of an idiot. He knew she intentionally mishandled the chopsticks so that she'd drop the ramen…

"Well, waste not want not," she quipped, as she started eating the noodles, using her cleavage as a makeshift bowl.

…but as she brought each noodle to her mouth, swirling her tongue playfully around the end of each one before slurping it slowly, even sensually…

"Mmmm," Ino hummed, licking the tips of her fingers, "soooo tasty…"

…he found himself getting more aroused than he had in the last week.

A fact that wasn't lost on Ino. _Bingo,_ she gloated privately to herself. _I should have known from the start using the ramen would get him._ Naruto's eyes were glued to her hand as she erotically smeared ramen broth over her breasts. "Like what you see, Na-Ru-To?"

He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he nodded vigorously.

"Would you like to see more?" she asked in a sultry tone, slowly unzipping her top.

"Oh yeah," he breathed. At this point he didn't care if she was the real Ino or not.

Ino unzipped her top agonizingly slow; her breasts were threatening to pop out but she held the zipper firm and kept them in. She was enjoying the fact that Naruto hadn't blinked once since she smeared the ramen broth all over her chest. Finally, she reached the bottom and the fabric popped to each side, hanging loosely on her shoulders. Her tits bounced a bit as they sprang free, her nipples rock hard with anticipation.

Naruto was a little more flushed but his breathing was definitely heavier, and his eyes hadn't moved an inch. They were still latched directly onto her tits.

 _Time to put him over the edge,_ Ino thought. She dipped her hands into the bowl of ramen, soaking them in more broth to cover her chest, caressing every inch of her tits, using her fingers to tease her nipples. She slid her tongue erotically over her parted lips, letting out a breathy moan every ten seconds or so. Her hands trailed down to her flat, toned stomach, using her index finger to tease the elastic top of her skirt with the final drops of the broth.

Naruto was starting to sweat, and to make matters worse his dick was straining at the fabric of his shorts. The entire scene seemed surreal – Mei was the last woman he wanted to fuck this bad, but… but this wasn't a mission. And he knew she wasn't Tsunade or Anko, because they'd accept any advance he made.

Maybe this really was Ino. Messing with his head like this certainly fit her personality pattern, but if it wasn't her, then Anko was definitely testing him. And all it'd take was one wrong move and, BAM! She'd punish him using one of her sick, fetish fantasies.

"Are you hungry, Naruto?" Ino playfully bit the end of her fingernail, staring at him through smoldering eyelashes.

"Famished." His voice was eager, husky.

She crooked her finger at him, motioning him closer. "Then come get something to eat."

 _Fuck it._ Anko threatened to shove a dildo up his ass if he screwed up, but even someone as sadistic as her wouldn't punish him when the girl was giving him the metaphorical 'all-clear' as it were.

He moved swiftly forward, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him. He dipped his mouth and started slurping the broth, his tongue lapping the spicy, salty flavor off of her nipples.

"Ooh, Naruto," Ino cooed, roughly grabbing a fistful of his hair, pushing his face harder into the soft flesh of her breasts, "you're so… naughty. Inviting me… into your apartment… and… molesting me…"

At the word 'molesting', Naruto snapped out of the erotic funk he was in. His eyes widened and he quickly tried to back away, but tripped over the chair Ino had been sitting on and landed squarely on his ass.

"Ouch," he groaned, wincing in pain as he rubbed his tailbone. He didn't even have a chance to open his eyes before Ino pushed him onto his back, pinning him to the floor and straddling his hips. Her skirt was hiked up enough for him to see her red lace panties as she ground her crotch against his throbbing erection.

"I can… feel it," she muttered, gasping for breath, her hips gyrating back and forth. She looked down at him, her eyes changing from flirtatious to more desperate and aroused.

"Ino…."

She stopped him, placing a finger on his mouth.

"You owe me, Naruto Uzumaki." Her voice practically dripped with greed and lust. "And I'm here to collect."

 _Owe?_ His face was getting more flushed. _What the hell do I owe her?_ It didn't help that his mind was muddled, and becoming even more so as she pushed his t-shirt up, raking her nails across his chest.

Her lips pressed against his flesh, tasting him before her tongue slipped out, gliding across one of his nipples, making Naruto shudder at the unusual feeling. When that one grew hard she moved to the other and did the same, her hips gyrating the whole time, slowly but firmly pressing against him and his hardening erection, soaking the crotch of her panties and his pants as she ground their dampness together.

Ino moaned as she moved, sliding her breasts down his body, trailing saliva with her tongue over every cut and ridge of his muscles as she worked her way down his body. At his waistline, she eyed the clasp on his pants. A quick decision later, she grabbed it with her teeth and pulled, leaving her hands right where they were, which was caressing his rock hard abs.

Once the clasp was undone, she bit the tab on the zipper and pulled downward. Once they were less constricting she grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down several inches or so, allowing his cock to spring out. She gasped when it nearly hit her in the forehead, and since this was the first time she'd seen it, up close and personal in the daylight, she took a moment to admire… _er,_ look at it.

It was longer than the vibrator she'd been using as a substitute for the last several weeks, but not by much… maybe an inch at the most, and just as wide. The big difference – no pun intended – was how the warm flesh pulsed underneath her fingers as she wrapped them around the shaft. She started to salivate, licking her lips in anticipation of finally getting the REAL Naruto, and not some silicone imitation.

Like a snake striking its prey, Ino unhinged her jaw and swallowed the tip, slowly taking him inch by inch until most of his dick was lodged in her throat. She savored the size and taste of his cock as she bobbed her head up and down, slurping and sucking on him greedily, covering his shaft, balls and most of her hand with her saliva.

Naruto moaned as he watched her, and the only thought running through his mind was _holy shit, Ino Yamanaka is giving me a blow job!_ He still had no idea what was going on, or why, or even if this really _was_ Ino but damn it, right now he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, this girl was Ino Yamanaka, and she was sucking him off like a pro.

She kept him in her mouth as she continued sucking him, but stopped using her hands so that she could remove her top. She flung it towards some random corner of the room and then repositioned herself. Naruto wondered curiously why she had moved, only to see her wrap the soft, tender flesh of her tits around his erection. She pressed them firmly together, using her saliva as lubricant, sliding them up and down the shaft, licking and sucking on the tip.

It might have been wrong, but he couldn't help but compare them to Tsunade's or Mei's. Tsunade usually tit-fucked him every time they hooked up – Mei, not so much. She preferred him inside her mouth, pussy or ass. Oddly enough, the honor of his first 'tit-fuck' had been taken by his shyest friend.

Mei and Tsunade's breasts were larger, but they were also softer… or maybe squishier was the right word. They felt more like water balloons than anything else. On the other hand Ino's were still soft, but they were definitely firm underneath. And even though she didn't have that much experience – or so he assumed – she was doing a hell of a job because it felt really, really good.

He could feel himself getting closer to cumming and he moaned to let her know, but she was one step ahead of him. She could feel his cock heating up, and when he looked at her, she grinned slyly.

Before he could say anything she took him whole, this time taking his dick all the way up to the hilt, nearly choking on it. She started gurgling in the back of her throat, making it vibrate. The odd sensation sent strange waves of pleasure through him and he fell back to the floor, arching a little. She slowly pulled his dick out of her throat, suctioning her lips around the rim and sucking it like a lollipop for a couple of seconds before it came out of her mouth with an audible 'pop'. Saliva was all over her chin, and a long strand snaked its way from her lower lip to the head of his cock.

Naruto looked at her again, but she wasn't paying attention. She seemed so focused on his cock – mesmerized by it almost – that it was claiming her full, undivided attention. Ino wrapped her thumb, index and middle finger around the base, giving him a few short, sharp jerks before shoving his dick back down her throat. She didn't go all the way down this time. She decided to suck him extra hard instead.

The pressure was maddening. He'd gotten sucked off before but Ino was doing it harder than he'd ever experienced. The sensation was strange – it was getting him close, but keeping him from cumming at the same time. She was teasing him, and Naruto knew it but his eyes rolled up in his head when Ino started gurgling in the back of her throat again.

"Fuck!" he cried out, moaning as Ino pulled him out of her mouth again with another 'pop'. She took a deep breath and went down on him, again and again. The vibrations were starting to feel like jolts of electricity, the pressure from her sucking building like a volcano of hot pain, just waiting to explode.

She was teasing him… drawing this out but why? He had no clue whatsoever but to Ino, this was punishment. Punishment for wanting him so much, punishment for making her sex drive reel out of control, punishment for the countless, tortuous hours of self-abuse she had to endure, masturbating with a surrogate silicone dick because of what he did to her.

He was gonna feel what she felt. She was gonna drive him crazy with lust, and longing, and wanting... and then he was going to give her what he promised that night of the mission.

Never mind that she was the one who stopped him. _It was still his fucking fault!_

The sixth time Ino went down on him, the head of Naruto's dick swelled in her mouth and he finally exploded. Her cheeks puffed out from the amount and she pulled him halfway out, still keeping her lips sealed tightly around the shaft. A bit of cum dribbled down the sides but she managed to keep most of it in.

Ino pulled him out of her mouth slowly, enjoying the feeling of him shuddering underneath her. Her mouth was overloaded but she forced herself to swallow, rubbing her throat to relax it. The sound was very audible to Naruto, the swell of her cheeks got smaller with every gulp and when the last drop disappeared, she opened her mouth and gasped for air, running her tongue across her shiny, white teeth, licking them clean.

"And now for the main course," she said in a sultry, hungry tone. She grabbed the waistline of his pants and tugged, planning on getting rid of the last thing standing between her and what she ultimately came here for…

An alarm went off in Naruto's mind. Anko wouldn't punish him for fucking someone who wanted to be fucked, but she'd _definitely_ kill him if…

"Wait!"

Ino stopped. Her first look was a mixture of shock and confusion, but the one she gave him after that would have withered a cactus.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto panicked a little. He'd seen that look _**way**_ too many times before. If it wasn't for her blonde hair, Naruto would have sworn it was Sakura staring back at him, promising pain on a number of levels. He quickly fished around in his back pocket and pulled out a condom.

"We gotta use this…" he said firmly, waving it in front of her face.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the small, shiny square package. She'd planned on using a contraceptive jutsu – all girls at the academy knew how to do it – but Naruto probably didn't know that. Still, if it was the only way to get what she wanted…

Ino smiled and sat on his shins to make sure he couldn't move. She tore open the packet with her teeth and placed the condom seductively in her mouth.

Naruto was confused as hell by what she was doing, until she grabbed the base of his cock again, holding it in place. She leaned down and slowly pushed his cock down her throat, unrolling the condom on it using her lips and teeth.

Ino had never put a condom on a guy like this before, but she'd read about it in one of her Icha Icha novels and decided to give it a try. It felt weird… not fleshy and hot like before but smooth, cool and… rubbery. At least the lubricant was strawberry flavored, so she didn't gag on the taste.

When she pulled his cock out of her mouth, the condom was halfway down his shaft and she used her hands to roll it down the rest of the way. Then she grabbed the waistline of his pants and pulled, and this time Naruto didn't offer up any resistance, even lifting his back and legs to help her out. Once they were off Ino flung them in the same general direction she'd thrown her top earlier. Maybe she'd get lucky and they'd land squarely on her top, infusing the fabric with his scent, which seemed like a mixture of wood, musk and ramen.

 _Holy fuck,_ she thought silently, _am I_ _ **that**_ _much of a closet pervert? Do I really want a piece of clothing hidden in my room that smells like Naruto?_

She didn't bother answering herself. Addicts lived in constant denial and right now, she was sleeping on denial's couch.

Ino shifted, moving her hips forward and raising one side up, so that she could push open the small strip of red lace covering her entrance. She pressed the tip of his dick against her pussy and rubbed it back and forth, sending shivers through her body in anticipation.

"Finally…" she muttered as she slid down on him, letting out a contented sigh. She arched her hips, grinding them from front to back as she moved him in and out of her dripping snatch at a slow, almost leisurely pace.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as well, but after a minute or two of Ino riding him she frowned, moving this way and that, like she was trying to get comfortable.

Something was definitely off. "Uh… are you okay?"

Ino knit her brows. "No, I'm not. This doesn't feel right," with **feel** being the key word. The condom was keeping her from feeling the warm pulsing of his cock. It was keeping her from feeling it throb, keeping his flesh from hitting every sensitive nerve inside of her. The latex was acting as a barrier between her and a mind-shattering orgasm of epic proportions.

 _ **It had to go.**_ She got up off her hips and moved to the side, pulling him out. When she started rolling the condom back up, Naruto's hands shot out, struggling with her to keep it on.

"Hey, wait! What gives?"

"Shut up," she snapped, swatting at his hands until he moved them. She quickly rolled the condom back up and threw it in nearby trash can. "I don't like that thing."

"But you… you might get pregnant! I can't just…"

Ino flashed through a few hand signs. "There. I just used a contraception jutsu."

"Contraception jutsu?" He blinked in confusion. "What the heck is that? It sounds made up."

She sighed. "It's a jutsu that keeps me from getting pregnant. All kunoichi in Konoha are taught it in the academy." She moved back into position and grabbed the base of his cock, positioning the tip of his dick at the entrance of her glistening snatch. "Now, let's get back to business…"

…and that's where they were now, Ino grinding her hips as she moaned out his name, hands running all over his body while she rode his cock. Her hips were moving as fast and as hard as she could manage. The feel of his cock against the walls of her pussy was like an iron rod wrapped in velvet – it was hitting all the right spots and rubbing all the right nerves.

"Oooh, yes," she cooed, her eyes rolling back into her head, "this is _**sooo**_ much better…"

Once the condom was off, Naruto could sense the tremendous amount of muscle control Ino had in her vagina. She was clamping down on him, but the spots were moving, like she was massaging his dick with her pussy. The sensations were both maddening and insane at the same time.

His experience sleeping with women was limited – he didn't know as much as someone like Jiraiya, who always seemed hornier than a rabbit in mating season – but damn if this wasn't a first for him.

Offhandedly, he wondered where she learned to do that, and then the thought flittered away when Ino slammed her hips into him again. His eyes snapped back up to her face, where he could see her lips curled into a smile of absolute bliss, her desperation for an orgasm driving her hips faster and faster.

Naruto moaned louder than she did, his hands clamped on her hips, holding them in place to make sure he didn't accidentally 'pop out' and slam his dick into her pelvic bone. That happened once with Mei when they were fucking on the beach. Kurama laughed at his pain for a solid hour afterwards.

Ino suddenly frowned, and then slapped his hands away before repositioning her legs, so that instead of straddling his hips she was squatting on them. That way, she could slam his dick into her pussy even harder. She arched her back, trying to hit some of her deeper, more sensitive spots.

Naruto had his hands flat on the floor, using them for additional leverage to thrust his hips upwards against her downward thrusts, meeting her in the middle. Each collision sounded like a bullet going off in a steady, staccato sexual rhythm. As they became more desperate and hungry his strength began to overpower hers, and each thrust almost lifted Ino off the ground.

"Oh, fuck… Naruto…." Ino moaned. The gyrating motions of their hips were getting harder and faster as they pounded away incessantly at each other.

 _Harder. Faster._ _ **Harder. Faster.**_

"Ahhh, yes…. Ohhhhh, fuck me… fuck me… fuck me…" Ino chanted, begging him for more, begging him to pound her until she exploded in pleasure.

More and more…. Her begging and pleading grew louder, her breathing heavier, her body hotter and then…

Her scream echoed through the room, her back arched to near breaking as everything went white, and when her mind stopped spinning and her vision cleared from the euphoric overload, she collapsed on top of Naruto's chest in exhaustion, her legs shaking with slight tremors as she straddled him once again.

Her eyes closed and she smiled, sighing in contentment. She finally got what she wanted.

But her eyes snapped open when Naruto's hands grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back. They narrowed in a hint of excitement when he wrapped his hands around her left leg and lifted it. Then they widened when he stood up, pulling her with him, repositioning their legs so that they were scissoring each other.

Ino was now resting on her shoulders, practically doing a headstand as Naruto hovered over her. She wondered what the hell he was doing, but then he let out a low, almost primal growl which sent a shiver down her spine.

"N-Naruto?" she sputtered, her body trembling with anticipation and fear.

He ignored her and positioned the head of his cock at her entrance, then drove it straight down into her dripping snatch.

"OH, FUCK!" Ino shouted, gasping as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She arched her neck against the ground for leverage and support as Naruto rose up and slammed back into her again, piledriving his dick into her pussy like he was pounding a fencepost into the ground. Between her exhaustion and sexual buildup, Ino was practically out of breath but she didn't care. Naruto was giving her the fuck of her life.

"That's so fucking good, Naruto. _**SO FUCKING GOOD!"**_

Ino's head thrashed about as she foamed at the mouth; her throat raw from the nonstop moaning and screaming as he drove his cock into her again and again. She'd never done this position before, but Naruto was hitting a whole slew of new areas deep inside of her. It was all she could do to keep screaming his name, begging for more.

 _ **"OH…MY… GOOOOOODDDDD!"**_ Her cheeks and breasts suddenly flushed a deep red. She threw her head back and screamed as the second orgasm hit. This one seemed twice as powerful as the first and her pussy fountained with orgasmic juice, coating his dick and balls making wet, splashing, sucking sounds as he continued to pound her through the orgasm. The overflow dribbled down her stomach and onto her breasts, mixing with the heavy coating of sweat on her skin.

"Wow. Never seen a chick actually explode pussy juice like that before," a female voice said.

Their heads snapped around and saw Anko standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame. She was expertly twirling a dango skewer in-between her teeth, using only her tongue with a self-satisfied, very smug smirk plastered on her face.

Face flushing red from embarrassment, Naruto let go of Ino's leg and dropped her on the floor like a sack of potatoes. His cock sprang out of her snatch and he dove for the pile of clothes, scrambling to cover himself up.

"A-Anko, it… this isn't… I was just… Naruto, he… it's not what it looks like!" Still flushed and breathing heavily, Ino used her weak and trembling legs to back herself up against the nearest wall, her pussy leaving a glistening trail of juice on the carpet. She tried desperately to cover up her nudity and failed miserably. _What was Anko even doing here?_

"It looked like you were fucking Naruto. Or Naruto was fucking you. Either way, you were enjoying every second of it." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Am I wrong?"

Ino looked away, for once at a loss for words. She really didn't have anything to say in her defense.

"Anko?! What the hell?" Naruto was standing in the corner, covering up his crotch with his wadded up pair of pants. "You couldn't wait until later to get your report?"

Anko shrugged. "I could have – if I'd sent her in the first place."

"You… you didn't send her?"

Ino glanced between Naruto and Anko. "Why would she send me?" she asked in confusion.

"Because…" Naruto blinked, then his eyes grew wide as reality set in. "…hold on. You mean you're the REAL Ino?!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she demanded indignantly. "Of course I'm Ino! Who the hell else would I be?"

"I figured…" An alarm went off in Naruto's head, warning him not to finish that sentence. He shook his head and waved his hands frantically in front of him. "Wait a minute, wait a minute… you've been avoiding me for months! So what the hell was all that about? With the outfit, and the ramen…"

"You're blaming me?!" she shouted, glaring daggers at him. "This is all your fault!"

"WHAT?!" He screeched indignantly. "You came on to me first! How is this MY fault?"

"Children, children, children," Anko chided them both, "you can quibble about this later. Naruto needs to clean up – he has a mission." She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Or did you forget?"

"But… but…" he stammered, his face flushing a bright red, "I haven't… finished yet…"

Ino's eyes snapped over to Naruto. They fucked for a good thirty minutes, she had two mind shattering orgasms and he _still_ didn't finish? What the hell kind of stamina did he have?

"Then go finish yourself off," Anko retorted, "or take a cold shower. Either way, why don't you give me and your naked blonde friend here some privacy?"

"But this is my apartment!"

Anko sighed. "Then go in the bedroom, lock the door, take a shower and finish packing. Use the window if you need to leave," she explained patiently, nodding her head towards Ino. "I'll lock the front door when we're done."

Naruto wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He sheepishly gathered the rest of his clothes and walked to his bedroom, his eyes lingering on Ino's naked form as he passed by.

When the lock clicked, Anko grinned wickedly at Ino, who was still huddled against the wall, face flaming a bright red as she desperately tried to cover up her body.

Anko pulled out the chair Naruto had been sitting in. She grabbed his chopsticks and purposely slurped a large bunch of noodles, as loudly and slowly as she could… basically telling Ino she'd been watching the entire time.

"So… you're interested in Naruto, huh?"

"Huh?! W-what?!" Ino shook her head in denial. "N-No! It's just… just… I just… ummm…"

"I see. Then it was just sex?"

Ino looked away, nodding slightly.

"So…" Anko slurped another large group of noodles, "since you've _clearly_ got the itch for Naruto, tell me… do you plan on fucking him whenever the mood strikes you? That is, when he's not away on missions, of course…"

Ino nodded again. "That might be several times a week, though." Her blush crept down her neck and across her cleavage. "He makes me really horny."

Anko tossed her chopsticks onto the table and leered suggestively at Ino.

"Then maybe I can help you with that."

.

* * *

.

The journey to Kumo was shorter than Naruto thought it would be. He always moved faster when he was alone, and that's exactly what he was on this mission. _Alone._

He spent the first half of the journey thinking about what happened with Ino. What the hell was that whole thing about? Avoiding him for weeks, even months, and then showing up at his apartment, acting like a tiger at feeding time at the zoo?

The whole thing was definitely unexpected. Not to mention totally fucking hot. But he couldn't dwell on it. He had a mission after all, and he needed to focus.

The details seemed simple enough. X-rank, so yeah, that kinda gave him the gist. Meet a girl, gain her trust and screw her brains out. But this was a priority mission, given by the council just like the one for Mei Terumi. However, that one was a cake walk compared to his target in Kumogakure.

At least Mei wanted to get into his pants. From what he read in the file, his target this time was quite a bit… colder.

She was someone the Raikage trusted explicitly – a high ranked official, and if he could get in good with her, then Konoha would almost certainly have a close ally within the village inner circle.

Seemed simple, right? Well, not really.

The person in question was named Samui… she was fiercely loyal to her village, the Raikage and her team but beyond that, she was known for having metaphorical walls built around her taller and thicker than the ones surrounding Konoha.

Anko briefed him fully from every source they had gathered about the Kumo jōnin, but she admitted good or bad, success or failure he'd be alone on this from beginning to end. She reviewed several flirting and seducing scenarios, which he honestly found dishonest and hurtful towards the person he'd be using them on. But at the same time, he was mildly curious how many of these 'techniques' actually worked.

As for the mission itself, his cover was the Shinobi Teacher Exchange. For the next month he'd be living in Kumo, watching how they train their shinobi, and maybe giving a little bit of input and assistance along the way. There'd be a Kumo shinobi in Konoha as well, doing the same thing he was doing – hopefully minus the X-Rank part, of course. In fact, they briefly passed and greeted each other, sharing 'tips' on living in each other's villages before continuing on.

As an added bonus, while he was there he planned to spend some time training with his fellow jinchuuriki, Killer B. As long as the training didn't involve any rapping.

Above all else, the mission still took priority though.

After he arrived, he didn't take any detours and reported immediately to the Shinobi Headquarters – which he had to ask for directions to, when he finally realized he had no idea where it was.

Conveniently enough, they'd set up the building right next to the academy and it didn't take long to report in. A young kunoichi named Sachi was assigned to be his liaison during his stay. She showed him to a rented apartment and said she'd come by every morning to bring him to and from the academy – at least until he learned his way around the village. She'd also assist him with anything else he needed to make his stay in Kumo more comfortable, which he appreciated but still felt uncomfortable with. He didn't like having a 'servant' practically wait on him hand and foot, even if he was a guest.

By the time he was settled in and Sachi left, it was early evening. The sun turned the sky orange and Naruto wasn't really all that tired. He had already seen some of the village, but he knew from experience that places, even familiar ones looked and felt different at night.

After a warm shower and a change of clothes, Naruto hit the streets to taste the night life of Kumo.

It was more… musical than he expected. There were more places with live music than Konoha had, that's for sure, but Konoha had a greater variety of musical styles from all over the continent. Bar after bar, restaurant after restaurant, his ears were massaged with the sounds of music, laughter, and cheer.

It was in one of these bars that he caught a glimpse of a buxom blonde with short hair. He recognized her from the photo in his mission file… it was Samui, his target. She was sitting at the counter, drinking what he guessed (due to the size of her glass) was fire whiskey, eating absently from a bowl of potato chips as she listened to a small band playing music on a stage way in the back.

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly walked inside, being extra careful not to stare, but also making sure not to look like he was avoiding her. He gave her a casual glance as he walked past and sat down at an empty table nearby.

He stretched a little, almost theatrically, then picked up a menu standing in the center between several bottles of condiments. There was really nothing special, food wise. Ninety percent of the menu was specialty drinks, and the other ten was standard bar food. Chips, pretzels, various cheeses and some sort of trail mix. The only thing that could even remotely be considered a meal was a sandwich, but that was only before eight p.m. and it was seven forty now. He was actually feeling pretty hungry, and he reminded himself that first thing tomorrow, he'd ask Sachi where the best ramen shop in town was.

When a waitress came he ordered a soda and a turkey club sandwich. She nodded and left, and he turned his attention to studying Samui. She was tall; just an inch or so shorter than he was. Her body was full figured, voluptuous and curvy. Her breasts were larger than most others he'd seen, but Tsunade still had her beat. She was pretty, but the stoic look on her face showed very little of how she was feeling.

Of course, stoic or not, she was very observant of her surroundings and Naruto, not exactly known for being subtle, was eventually observed by the blonde in question.

She glanced over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes, visibly giving him the once over before purposely dismissing him.

Naruto cheered silently. He hadn't been in the bar twenty minutes and he'd already caught her attention. She wasn't happy about him staring, and was giving him the brush off.

He continued to wait, pretending he didn't see the brush off, or realize it was for him. He figured she'd either leave, or get in his face and tell him to stop staring. Either way, he'd get a chance to talk with her, and at the very least he'd have some idea of how to deal with her the next time they 'accidentally' ran into each other.

The waitress came back soon after that with his food and drink, which he quickly polished off. After that he relaxed, listening to the music and occasionally glancing at Samui. It didn't take long before she walked over and stood at his table.

"You're constant undressing of me has worn out its welcome." She made sure she was loud enough for only him to hear. Anyone further than a few feet away would only see her lips move and hear the music playing.

"I wasn't un—"

She cut him off. "You've been staring at me since you came in."

He shrugged. "Well, yeah." He could tell she was startled by his candid reply. "But I'd say more like admiring. And to be perfectly honest, you _**are**_ very attractive. If you weren't, I wouldn't be staring in the first place."

Wow. Even _he_ was surprised at how smooth that sounded.

Samui frowned. "That doesn't mean it's not unwelcome. You're making an assumption just because we're in a bar."

Naruto held up his hands in surrender. "That's true. But there's also a big difference between a man admiring you and leering at you." A thought suddenly popped into his head, and he eyed her warily. "Unless you're into women and not men. In that case…"

"I'm not a lesbian," she snapped, a little louder than she'd intended. Well, there _**was**_ that one time during that mission in Amegakure. The woman's curves, emerald eyes and sun-kissed skin made even someone like Samui, who normally wouldn't even be remotely interested in such a thing, more than a bit curious. They were alone in that private onsen and between the saké, the steam and the inviting smiles, one thing led to another…

She shook her head, banishing the thought before her face flushed incriminatingly at the memory. "And you're just a pervert like most men, so quit being so eloquent."

Naruto gave a short laugh, which caught her attention. "Sorry. It's just that I've been called a lot of things before, but eloquent wasn't one of them. Most people say I don't think before I speak."

"Really?" she drawled sarcastically, obviously not convinced by his words.

"Yeah. I have a tendency to say what's on my mind and in my heart. Most of the time it's good, but… let's just say I've been punched through a few walls for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"So you really weren't undressing me with your eyes?"

Honesty seemed to be the best policy so far, so Naruto figured he'd keep going. Besides, her worst couldn't be nearly as bad as Sakura's. "Truthfully, I wasn't doing that at all. I was just admiring your legs and…" He paused and looked away, blushing slightly. "…your chest."

She cocked an eyebrow and frowned. Naruto expected her to smack his face and walk out of the bar, but instead she just covered her chest with her hand. "Wow. You really don't know when not to say something. Most men leer and lie to my face about it."

"Like I said, I'm usually honest to a fault. And I'm just appreciating what I see."

"You mean you're a pervert who likes to look at women's breasts," she corrected him.

He sighed. "Yes, I like to look at women's breasts. Hopefully that doesn't make me too bad of a person." He chuckled dryly. She didn't laugh, but it didn't look or feel like she was angry at him. At least that was something.

"Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll see you again… err…"

He waited for her name as he rose from his seat, but she didn't say a thing. After a few moments of awkward silence gave her a small smile and started walking towards the door.

"Samui." He heard her say as he walked by. He stopped and grinned as he stuck out his hand.

"Naruto. Nice to meet you, Samui."

 _To be continued…_

.

* * *

.

A/N: Matt deserves credit for most of this chapter. The outline was his – I just made a few changes and polished up things.

As we say every chapter, we hope you all enjoy the humor, sex, and story as it unfolds.

What's coming up next? Well, it's obviously Samui. And I will say that we have most of the chapter done. However, Matt and I would like to see not only how much you liked this chapter, but how eager you are for the next one. How to do that? _**Reviews!**_ We've only got 201 at the moment, so let's see how fast we can make that number grow.

That's all for now. Take care and stay safe.

 _._

 _Serious Sam and MattWilson83._


	7. Backfire

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

Seriously, we didn't forget about everyone and yes, Matt and I know it's been a few months since the last chapter, but unfortunately work has been very busy. And if it's a choice between writing another chapter and paying the bills, well… gotta pay the bills. I hope you all understand. But this chapter is extra big to make up for the wait.

So chapter 7, almost 1200 followers and favorites. Matt and I are stunned by how much interest and enthusiasm you all have for this story, and as usual we can't thank you enough! You love what we write and we love writing it! You rock!

 _UPDATE: We've got graphic, people! Matt posted the uncensored one on his blogger. Here's the link; eliminate the spaces and you're good to go!_

mw83 oneshot . blogspot . com

Anyway, I'm sure you're all eager to read this chapter, so let's just get on with the story!

.

* * *

.

Chapter 7: Backfire

Back at his apartment Naruto mulled over his first meeting with Samui, trying to figure her out. It seemed like she appreciated honesty – to a point at least – but if he took it too far he knew he'd be in trouble. No one was hanging out with her at the bar, and she wasn't looking for anyone either. She just seemed to be there to relax and have a few drinks. There was a seriousness about her, which only confirmed what he read in the mission report – although for someone who just accused another person of mentally undressing them, she was very calm about it, and didn't slug him right off the bat. She was cool and aloof, but she had great control of herself.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he needed more than just a mission report and one chance meeting in a bar to form any kind of answer.

The next day he started his cover at the academy, sitting in on classes to see how Kumo taught their prospective young shinobi. It felt somewhat nostalgic and for the first time, he was glad to be assigned to the X-Rank 'department' – if you can call it that. It gave him these kinds of opportunities; to have some fun and show off his skills to the next generation. And the students seemed to appreciate his way of making class fun and enjoyable.

His assistant – Sachi, a low-level chūnin kunoichi in her early twenties with light brown hair and red eyes – would be around to watch and escort him to and from his apartment, giving him details on when and where to be the next day. Boring stuff, really.

When evening came around, he'd venture out to the bars once again, eventually ending up at the same one he'd been in the first night. Samui wasn't there, but after three days she finally walked in. When she saw him, she eyed him curiously. Naruto noticed, but pretended to not see her as she sat at the same bar stool, ordered the same drink, and ate from the same basket of potato chips as she did before. She watched the band play, listening to the music, and every now and then she'd glance over at him, trying to see if he was looking at her like he'd done before. He was a little more obvious this time, since he knew she was going to catch him anyway.

He'd barely touched his food when she walked over to his table.

"I swear, I swear! I was just admiring your figure!" He joked, feigning innocence. "I wasn't thinking about you with your clothes off!"

"Funny." She said dryly, without a hint of humor. "Mind if I sit?"

Naruto nodded, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

"You're from Konoha, here to observe our teaching methods at the academy, correct?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. She'd checked up on him? "Err… yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No." She shook her head. "I thought I recognized your name. It's not exactly common."

"Yeah…" He didn't feel like telling her he'd been named after a character in one of Jiraiya's less… pervy novels. "At least I've never come across someone else with the same name. Your name's pretty nice, though."

"I suppose." She shrugged. The two of them went silent as Samui went back to watching the band. As he took another bite of his food Naruto realized that underneath her controlled and composed exterior, she was socially shy.

 _Maybe._ At least that's the only theory he could come up with.

"So, you must like the music here. This is the second time I've seen you in this particular bar."

"I guess." She shrugged again. "It's convenient, since it's close to my apartment. And it's a lot cleaner than other bars in the village." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "And you?"

"Well… the view was pretty good the first time I came in here." He sported a goofy grin. "I was hoping to see it again."

Samui blinked. He obviously meant her. "Really? There wasn't anyone else's… chest you found interesting?" she asked bluntly, looking away, giving Naruto the hint that she was actually shy about asking the question.

"Well, there's lots of them I could look at, but yours was the most interesting by far," he kidded her. "I thought you'd be flattered."

"Well, you shouldn't. You should control yourself better."

"Why?" He was genuinely curious. "I mean, it's not like I plan on going wild or looking for trouble, but where's the fun in being stiff and stern all the time?"

"A shinobi needs to be in control of their emotions. At critical moments in battle it could mean the difference between life and death." She glared at him and took another sip of her drink. "Also, it brings respect from your subordinates."

"Yeah, but you're not on a mission now," he countered. "Sometimes a person just needs to relax and let loose."

"But when missions come, you have to have your team's respect," she stated matter-of-factly, "and 'letting loose' during my off-hours would only undermine my authority as their leader."

"Wow," he stated in mock surprise, "that was a pretty stiff answer. But I think I know what your problem is now."

She stared at him impassively. "I wasn't aware that I had a problem."

"Yeah, I get that. My sensei used to say, 'sometimes you need a pair of outside eyes to get a fresh perspective' and before you ask, the answer is yes…" Naruto rolled his eyes dramatically. "…he was an egotistical pain in the ass. Your problem is you think you need to be prepared all the time. You don't know when to turn it off."

"Is that a fact?" She frowned, not liking the criticism.

"Just making an observation." He held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry if I sound critical, but…"

"Yes, you've told me. You have a tendency to say what's on your mind." Her impassive look softened a bit. "I realize you were just trying to be honest and not hurtful, and I… apologize for my hard tone."

"Apology accepted." Naruto grinned, confusing Samui a little. "And it was nice to see."

"It… was?!"

He chuckled a little. "Yeah. It shows you can let go if you want. Didn't it feel good to do? Just a little bit?"

Samui opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut instead. It's not like she hadn't overheard people whispering about the exact same thing behind her back. The only difference was that Naruto had the… courage to say it to her face.

They didn't talk very much after that. About an hour later Naruto decided to call it a night since he had to be at the academy early the next morning, but when he walked in the next night Samui was already there, waiting for him at the same table.

For the next week they sat, listening to various bands play as they talked. Well, Naruto did most of the talking, asking Samui about herself and what life was like in her village. Her answers were direct and to the point – she didn't give any more detail or backstory than necessary.

He did notice however that when he purposely asked some of the more personal questions she didn't get as angry as she had the first night. They were becoming more comfortable with each other, but despite that, there was still a wall around her personality.

It didn't take long for Naruto to realize she had a stick up her ass bigger than Hiashi's. If she lived in Konoha, her surname would definitely be Hyūga.

He needed to push her out of her comfort zone, but how? All they ever did was talk, the conversations and answers were becoming predictable and even worse, the mission was constantly percolating in the back of his mind. This was the first time a woman hadn't wanted him from the get-go, and he had to put some effort into seducing her. So how long should he wait before trying something? Pushing for sex was out of the question, and a one-night stand would serve no one. It wasn't just a matter of getting her into bed – he needed her to want him.

 _But how?_

It was during their conversation on the sixteenth night after his arrival in Kumo that an opportunity finally presented itself. It was a longshot – if it went wrong, at the very least it would set him back weeks, and at the worst it could mean the end of his mission – Anko would probably kick his ass for even thinking of it. But if there was one thing Naruto was known for, it was taking chances in the face of impossible odds.

The best thing he had going for the plan was that Samui was a bit tipsy at the moment. Not drunk, certainly – but definitely looser and more relaxed than he'd ever seen her.

"So, you've never just let go?" he asked, prodding for a bit more information than she'd usually give. "I mean, done anything spontaneous just for fun? Let your hair down, gone wild and…"

"No," Samui said tersely, frowning a little bit. She didn't like Naruto incessantly pointing out how dull she apparently was.

"Never? What about pulled a prank?"

"Did I stutter? No." She downed the rest of her drink and hiccupped once. "Bartender! Another round for me and my friend!"

Naruto smiled and secretly waved the bartender off, cancelling the drinks. Kurama's chakra was burning off the alcohol in his system, but Samui wasn't so lucky. And she didn't need any more alcohol if his plan was going to work. He might be a lot of things, but taking advantage of a woman too drunk to say 'no' wasn't one of them.

"You know what? Why don't we do something wild tonight?"

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?"

"Hmm…" Naruto paused and tapped his chin thoughtfully for a few seconds, then shook his head and sat back. "Actually, I take it back. I don't think you could do it."

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter." He finished off his own drink and shook his head. "You wouldn't do it anyway."

"Tell me," she demanded adamantly.

"Give me your word that you'll try it?"

"Without knowing? That wouldn't be very smart."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "Then there's no point."

The music from the band played in the background. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at him, not saying a word as she considered his unorthodox request.

Eventually, she nodded. "Very well. Now tell me."

He smiled and slapped some Ryo down on the table to pay the bar tab. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand. "We're gonna go do something wild."

She eyed him suspiciously, reluctantly extending her hand. Naruto took it and led her out of the bar, walking a short distance away.

"Follow me."

Naruto leapt onto the nearest rooftop and slowly ran off towards the west, waiting for Samui to catch up to him. It only took a few seconds until he caught a glimpse of her following behind him. Her face was a mixture of curiosity and frustration.

She wanted to know what he was up to. And she was ticked that he wouldn't tell her from the start.

It took about ten minutes for them to arrive at their destination. Samui's eyes grew wide when she finally realized where they were.

"This… This is Councilman Saito's house!" She hissed in panic. "We shouldn't be here!"

"You're right," Naruto agreed, "we shouldn't."

More specifically, they were at the back of Councilman Saito's property, where he'd built a massive, private in-ground swimming pool. The water was heated by a natural hot spring and the Councilman had obviously spared no expense of taxpayer money to build the thing – the landscaping and architecture was quite remarkable. He'd overheard a few of the villagers… _talking_ about it last week in the market.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and dipped a toe in the water. "Ahhh…" he sighed contentedly, "…that's just right."

"Have you gone completely insane?!" Her eyes darted between Naruto, the shrubbery surrounding the pool and the large mansion about three hundred yards off in the distance. There were lights on in three of the windows. "This guy's one of the most powerful men in the village! If he catches us—"

"He won't if you keep your voice down." Naruto unzipped his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair, then started pulling his shirt over his head.

Samui's face flushed but she didn't look away. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" She bristled at the request. "Do you realize what you just asked me to do?"

"Yup. Sure do." He chuckled as he fiddled with the buckle on his pants. "Don't worry, we're not having sex. We're just doing something out of your comfort zone."

He dropped his pants and stood there, naked, arms crossed over his chest. "Well? C'mon, you gave your word."

She bit her lip nervously, but didn't stop staring at Naruto for one second. His physique was impressive. The Raikage was larger and more muscular, but Naruto was more defined – she could tell he took his training seriously.

Samui slowly removed her clothing, one piece at a time. The blush from her face crept down her neck and it only took a couple of minutes before she was naked. Her cheeks – both sets – were a rosy shade of red.

Naruto had to admit, she looked cute.

"This is… crazy." She said, turning to the side, crossing her legs and using her arms to cover up her breasts.

"Never said it wasn't." He sighed contentedly as he waded into the pool. He swam out into the deep end and turned to face her, still treading water. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"You coming in or not?" he challenged.

Samui hesitated. Naruto's soft eyes and friendly, trusting demeanor were making her feel at bit more at ease, but her heart was still racing as fast as a rabbit. She was on someone else's property, without their permission, being invited into a swimming pool by an attractive man who was just as naked as she was. The whole thing was so absurd, so twisted, so far out of her normal routine…

… _that she was actually enjoying it a little bit._

She waded out into the pool, enjoying the feeling of the warm water as it wrapped around her skin and sank into her pores. She swam out into the deep end, stopping just a few feet from Naruto and treading water herself.

"How's the water feel?" he asked.

Samui gave him a small smile. "It's actually… very nice." She was staying afloat pretty easily due to the buoyancy of her breasts.

"Good." His look turned sly. "Know what a safe word is?"

She thought about it for a moment. "No," she answered honestly. "What is it?"

"It's a word someone uses during certain… situations…" he looked at their surroundings and then back to her, "to let the other person know they've gone too far. It's gotta be something random and totally uncommon. That way you wouldn't say on accident. The safe word brings everything to a screeching halt and the other person knows to back off."

Samui eyed him warily. "And I suppose you're asking me what my safe word would be, right?"

"Uh huh."

"What's yours?"

"Turnips," he answered quickly. "I hate the things, so I almost never say the word, except to say I hate them."

 _Turnips._ Samui didn't know why, but she giggled at the word. "Alright. A word I very rarely use." Her lips twitched. "And not turnips."

Naruto gave her a disapproving look.

"How about velvet?" she asked. "That's definitely not a word I use."

"Velvet." Naruto mulled that over and nodded his head. "Okay, that'll work. Remember – shout it out if you want things to stop." He took a deep breath and disappeared under the water.

Samui wondered what he was up to until suddenly, she wasn't treading water anymore – she was sitting on Naruto's shoulders. She opened her mouth, ready to shout out her safe word but Naruto's tongue flicked out, burying itself in her snatch.

She gasped, her breath catching in her throat as his tongue moved like lighting. He rotated it around her sensitive nub clockwise, then counterclockwise in tight, quick circles.

She opened her mouth, ready to cry out her safe word but the word 'velvet' died on her lips as Naruto flicked his tongue sideways across her clit, making her jump and flinch every time he hit the sensitive cluster of nerve endings at the top.

Samui moaned, then looked around apprehensively. That was a little too loud. She needed to keep her voice down, but Naruto was making that next to impossible. Her pussy was on fire, and Naruto was stoking the flame, making her body hotter than the water with each passing second.

 _This isn't me,_ she said to herself in denial, her mind at war with her body. _I'm a jōnin. A professional._ Another flick of his tongue. Another jolt through her nerves. Another gasp of pleasure. _A team leader. A respected kunoichi of this village._

He shoved his tongue inside her again and she bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out and being discovered. He was sending waves of pleasure through her, adding to the thrill of the excitement of being discovered that she was feeling. She wanted to shout, scream her safe word but Naruto stopped her at every turn, working over her pussy better than anyone ever had – except for that woman in Amegakure. She'd been on another level altogether.

"Oh, Naruto… Naruto…" Samui's eyes flicked to the house, wondering if anyone heard her, spotted her. She'd be in deep shit if someone found them. She'd never been in trouble before, never risked her image of professionalism but now here she was, trespassing on private property, swimming naked with a man who was eating her out like it was his last meal.

The two of them could be spotted at any moment – _and it was only exciting her more._

So why was her mind cringing over what she was doing? Was it because she was afraid that Naruto might let slip the fact that she could actually let loose? Was she that much of an introvert? Was she that rigid? That… _cold?_

Her thoughts were lost as her body started to twitch and shudder. She knew what was coming and how close she was. The heat in her face and pussy quickly spread, the pressure building as she struggled to keep herself quiet – keep herself under control but she was quickly losing both battles.

"N-Naruto… I-I'm going to…"

Suddenly he stopped and splashed back above the surface, coughing and sputtering. Samui stared at him, her face flushed and chest heaving.

"Why… Why did you stop?" she gasped in-between labored breaths.

Naruto smiled weakly. "I… I ran out of air," he said, sucking in deep gulps of air. "Can't hold my breath forever."

Samui closed her eyes and nodded. What just happened was fantastic, surreal and totally unlike her, but Naruto left her on the edge. She was feeling greedy. She wanted him to… finish what he started, but she didn't need him drowning in the process.

"You didn't finish, did you?" One corner of Naruto's mouth was turned upwards in a knowing smirk.

How did he know exactly what she was thinking? Could he read her mind? "No," she muttered, shaking her head, "no I…"

Naruto chuckled lowly. "Well, let's see what I can do to fix that." He took her arm and swam over to the side of the pool. He placed both of her hands on the edge and then moved behind her.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she stammered, eyes wide in panic.

"Relax. It's not what you think." He reassured her. "I don't go anyplace that I'm not invited."

He placed his hands on the outside of her thighs. "Press these together," he breathed into her ear, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine, "the harder the better. Keep your legs straight and don't bend them at any time. And don't forget…" he reminded her in a sultry tone of voice, "you can always say your safe word."

With the word "velvet" swirling in her brain, Samui nodded in agreement, waiting to see what Naruto would do. Oddly enough, she believed his offhand promise not to have intercourse with her, but that still begged the question, how was he going to finish her off?

A second later, she got her answer when Naruto shoved his cock through her thigh gap, angling it upwards so that it rubbed against her clit. And between the combination of the pressure of squeezing her legs together, and the fact that her thigh gap was rather small to begin with, his dick was rubbing hard against her sensitive nub. He started moving his hips back and forth as fast as he could in the water, fucking her without actually fucking her.

Samui's eyes grew even wider and she gasped. Naruto was sliding against her slit like he was playing a violin, using his dick as the bow. The vibrations started there and quickly spread, humming in her bones and along every nerve while his hips smacked against her ass in a steady rhythm, like a metronome following an imaginary tune.

She twitched and shuddered, fighting like hell to keep her posture rigid and her legs pressed together like he asked, but with every stroke of his dick against her snatch, every slap of his hips against her ass cheeks, the scales tipped a little further in his favor, and another small piece of her resolve crumbled.

It was too much. Too much feeling, too much sensation. Even though she was floating in water, she was drowning in pleasure.

"More…" she found herself moaning, gripping the edge of the pool so hard her knuckles were turning white. "I want more…"

Naruto obliged, grabbing her hips a bit more firmly and moving faster. Samui reflexively clamped down on his cock, pressing it harder against her clit as the water around them started to churn and splash, like a shark in a feeding frenzy.

In the corner of his mind, Naruto was actually quite proud of himself for thinking of this idea on the fly. Anko certainly never mentioned it, and he'd never done it with any of the women he'd been with so far. And it seemed like a good compromise for someone like Samui, who didn't seem interested in having full-on sex with him yet.

Plus, moving this fast in water wasn't easy. His abs were definitely getting a good workout. _Nothing like mixing training and sex at the same time._ Now, if he could only throw ramen into the mix, then…

An image of Ino, her cleavage filled with hot and spicy pork ramen, flashed into his mind for a moment before he quickly pushed it aside.

Samui's breasts bobbed and swayed in the water with every smack of Naruto's hips against her ass, as he lunged forward again and again. The head of his cock was rolling mercilessly over her clit, while his shaft glided over her snatch from top to bottom. The area between her legs was soaking wet, and not from the water. Her gasps grew louder, more needy and desperate, and she opened her mouth wider to take bigger gulps of breath as the blood rushed to her head.

Stars floated in front of her eyes, her chest flushed and her body began to tremble. The sensations radiated throughout her body and a moment later, her vision went white as the orgasm hit her like a sledgehammer.

A scream of ecstasy tore from her lips, but only for a second or two until Naruto clamped a hand across her mouth, muffling the sound as he continued fucking her thigh gap, making her ass take the brunt of it as he slammed his hips into her again and again, drawing her orgasm out…

There were two reasons for this. First, he wanted to make sure he did a good job for Samui.

 _"First impressions are key when it comes to sex,"_ Anko had drilled into his head from the very beginning. _"Put on a good performance and you'll be invited back for more. And don't forget – word of mouth means everything when it comes to future X-Rank missions."_

He also had his pride. He didn't half-ass his training, and he wasn't going to half-ass sex with whatever woman he happened to be with.

The second, and almost as important reason, is that he wanted to finish off as well. He'd been getting close, holding off until he was sure Samui orgasmed first, but now that she was screaming into his palm, he could…

A light clicked on in the mansion, then another, and then he heard movement off in the distance – shouts of alarm and doors being thrown open, as Councilman Saito's guards came rushing towards their location.

 _Fuck,_ Naruto silently cursed himself. He hadn't been fast enough in covering her mouth, and someone heard her screaming. And worse, even though he was close to his own orgasm, he wouldn't be able to finish.

 _Damn it, I'm gonna have a serious case of blue balls in the morning._ "Time to go," he said, getting out of the pool and pulling her along with him.

"W-What?" she gasped. Her legs were shaking and she blinked a few times, trying to get the world to stop spinning around her.

"They heard us." Naruto pointed towards the house as he scrambled around the patio. "Hurry up and grab your clothes. We've got about thirty seconds before we get caught."

That was enough to get her moving. Unfortunately, her legs didn't cooperate. She took one step and her shaking legs gave out from underneath her. She collapsed to the ground, still breathing heavily.

Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed. Apparently, he'd done a better job than he'd thought. He quickly crossed his fingers and a shadow clone popped into existence.

"Here," he said, tossing the clone his shirt and pants that he'd already picked up, "grab the rest and make it quick." He scooped Samui up into his arms. "I'll carry her."

"You got it, boss!" The clone saluted, then began scurrying around.

"P-Put me down," Samui instructed him, squirming to get out of his arms. "I don't need…"

"Yes, you do," he interrupted her gently. "It's either this, or risk getting caught since you can't even walk." He sported a goofy grin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "And you're welcome for that, by the way."

She opened her mouth to protest, but then wisely snapped it shut, looking away in embarrassment. It galled her to admit it, but he was right. Samui put her arms around his neck, blushing at the feeling of his muscular, naked body pressed up against hers.

The clone ran up next to them. His arms were filled with clothes. "All set, boss."

Naruto nodded. "Then let's go."

A second later, they vanished.

.

* * *

.

"You found nothing?"

"Not… exactly, sir." The guard – a large man, about six feet tall with thick shoulders and what looked like no neck, shook his head. "We didn't find no people. But we did find this," he said, extending his hand.

Councilman Saito took the garment aSnd examined it. They appeared to be a pair of ladies panties – yellow hip huggers without any lace. There was a scent coming off them he couldn't quite place…

"There was nothing broken or stolen?"

"No, sir." The guard shook his head again. "We was just about to take those underwear to the ANBU and make a report."

"Then I shall do so in the morning." The councilman waved his hand dismissively. "You may go."

"But sir, I…"

"Yahiko…" Saito placed his hands behind his back and stared impassively at the guard. "If nothing was damaged or stolen, then there is no cause for immediate alarm. I will not bother the ANBU at this hour for something so trivial, when I can simply wait until tomorrow. I may be a councilman, but I am not heartless."

Yahiko didn't buy that explanation at all, but the first rule of being a bodyguard was never, ever question your employer. And if it meant he'd have to do less work, then he was all for it. He bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Saito smiled as the latch clicked, leaving him alone in his study. He brought the panties up to his nose and sniffed, loudly and deeply. The scent invaded his nose… it was a mixture of crotch sweat and perfume – that new one imported from Kirigakure, called Obsessive.

He sighed contentedly as he caressed his cheek with the panties a few times, deciding he didn't need to report the incident. He'd stay quiet instead, and keep the panties as his prize.

.

* * *

.

"Alright. This should be far enough."

Naruto touched down softly on the rooftop of an apartment complex, still carrying Samui in his arms. Both of them were still naked and dripping wet. His clone, who was just as naked as he was, landed a second later and dropped the pile of clothes he was carrying. He saluted Naruto, winked at Samui, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Can you stand on your own?" He couldn't resist poking fun at her a little bit.

Samui punched him in the shoulder. "Just shut up and put me down," she said gruffly.

He chuckled, setting her down on her feet. He made sure she was okay before walking over and sifting through the pile of clothes, picking out everything that belonged solely to him and putting them on one by one.

Curiosity got the better of her after several seconds of watching him. "Why do you still have that?" she asked, pointing towards the erection he still had.

Naruto pulled his shirt on over his head. "Well, we kinda got interrupted before I had a chance to finish." He smirked. "One of us was making too much noise and alerted the guards."

"So you're saying this is all my fault?"

Naruto held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, sorry," he apologized. "I guess we're both at fault. Maybe me a little bit more than you. After all, I _am_ the one who took you to that pool in the first place." He put on his underwear and pants, then handed her the remaining pile of clothes and waited.

She cocked and eyebrow at him. "I prefer not having an audience while I get dressed."

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, um… okay." He gave her a warm, lopsided smile. "This was… fun. We should do this again." He blushed a bit, realizing what he just said. "Something fun, I mean," he explained. "Not necessarily this."

Samui stared impassively at him. "Perhaps."

"Then, maybe I'll see you at the bar tomorrow night?"

She hesitated a bit before answering. "Maybe."

"Well, I'll buy the first round if I do. See ya!" Naruto waved and then jumped off the rooftop, disappearing into the night. Samui watched him go, random thoughts swirling around in her head until a cool breeze wafted over the roof, causing her to shiver, reminding her that she still needed to get dressed.

 _What the…_ she exclaimed to herself, rifling through the pile of clothes, _the bra is here, but where the hell are my panties?_

.

* * *

.

About half past midnight, Samui walked through the door of her apartment. From the rooftop where they landed, she could've been home in less than ten minutes, but she decided to take the long way. She'd hoped the peace and quiet of the night would help calm and clear her mind.

In the end, it didn't do one fucking bit of good. All it did was waste her time.

She closed the door rather loudly and stomped into her bedroom, quickly pulling her clothes off and throwing them in a nearby hamper. She needed a shower, to get the grit of chlorine out of her hair and off of her body.

 _It didn't make any sense,_ she railed silently to herself. _Nothing she did tonight made any sense!_

Samui entered the shower and turned the water on, purposely making the water colder than she normally would. She stood there, eyes closed as the water ran over her head and down her back, slipping beneath her breasts and into her most intimate places, before trailing down her legs and into the drain.

The cold didn't help. Her thoughts were still racing, trying to come up with a reason – any reason – to justify what she did tonight.

 _Did I drink too much at the bar? Was I drunk when we left?_ No, she was slightly tipsy but nowhere near her judgment being impaired. _Can't blame it on the booze, then._

She turned the water off and roughly began to towel herself dry.

 _Am I desperate?_ Maybe. It wasn't like men were beating down her door, begging for dates. But then again, she wasn't exactly easy to approach. Naruto said so, not spitefully but matter-of-factly, and she really couldn't argue against it. _So I like keeping things on a professional level… so what?_

Samui walked back into her bedroom and pulled her nightgown over her head. She threw herself onto the bed, not bothering to brush her hair and stared at absently at the ceiling.

 _Am I attracted to Naruto?_ She mulled that one over. In a roundabout way, she guessed so. Not in the romantic sense, but she enjoyed looking at his body. She'd always had a definite appreciation for men who took their training seriously. _Those blue eyes, though… they're hypnotizing…_

Samui tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable. She was sweltering, so she threw off the sheets and opened the window up… but then it was too cold. She yanked the bedspread up to her shoulders and rolled onto her side, hugging one of her pillows close for comfort… but then the mattress was too soft. She punched the pillow under her head over and over again, before finally throwing it against the far wall in frustration.

She huffed and looked at the clock. It was two-thirty in the morning. _Screw it. I'm through trying. It's not gonna do me any good lying here and staring at the ceiling._

She threw on a clean set of clothes and left her apartment, deciding to wander the streets again, since she didn't have any better ideas. The small amount of night life she heard earlier was gone, and now her village was truly silent. Even the crickets and the drunks seemed to be sleeping at the moment.

 _Sleeping…_

What was it? What was it keeping her awake? What was the one thing she hadn't thought of already that was eating at her? Her mind wandered, replaying everything that went on from the moment her feet touched down on Councilman Saito's estate…

…about her apprehensiveness, being on private property without permission, knowing her record and reputation would take a serious hit if she was caught…

…about how shocked she was when Naruto took off his clothes and she didn't turn away, even for a second…

…about the thrill that ran through her body when she agreed to the same thing and joined him in the pool…

…about how liberating it felt when Naruto dove under the water and shoved his tongue between her legs, making the nerves in her body tingle…

 _Liberating…_

She'd enjoyed it. An icy calm washed over her as the realization finally hit her. She was pissed off because she actually enjoyed it.

 _Maybe that was the problem._

His silver tongue had talked her into doing things she never would've considered before. True, he hadn't forced her to do anything – he didn't blackmail or threaten her – she could've said no to anything at any time. She could've used her safe word from the get-go.

… _but she didn't._

She'd enjoyed it. _God, how she'd enjoyed it._ He'd kept his promise, didn't enter her and yet despite that, she felt like she'd just finished an all-out training session with Killer B.

So then, logically the next question had to be – _did Naruto enjoy it?_

And the more she thought about it, the more she realized she really didn't know. He said he had fun, but that wasn't necessarily the same thing. She had one mind shattering orgasm and almost had another, but… Naruto never did. He said it himself – they were interrupted before he had a chance to finish. Hell, he'd even gone so far as to stop, pull her out of the pool, gather their clothes up and carry her out of there.

He'd given her mind blowing pleasure, and gotten nothing in return. He'd never demanded, or even so much as hinted that she give him as good as he gave her. At the end, he could have abandoned her and saved his own ass, but he didn't. She'd had… _fun._

And she'd never thanked him for any of it. _Not once._

She was sure Naruto hadn't done it on purpose, but no matter how you looked at it, tonight was skewed heavily in her favor.

 _She was in his debt. She owed him._

Samui growled softly. If there was one thing she hated, it was being in debt. She didn't care how big or small – it could be the Daimyo, the Raikage or even some random shop owner in the village – just the fact that she owed someone anything more than lunch or a casual favor gnawed at her like a rabid wolf.

As the sun rose over Kumo, the flames reflected in her eyes, burning with a fierce determination. Samui vowed to herself that at the earliest possible opportunity, she and Naruto would be even.

.

* * *

.

 _Knock, knock._

Naruto rubbed the bags under his eyes and groaned. Between teaching at the academy, training on his own, waiting at the bar for Samui, then the whole thing at the pool, yesterday had been a very long and exhausting day.

Normally, after pulling an all-nighter on an X-Rank mission, he just slept in for a few hours the next day. Unfortunately, he didn't have that luxury here in Kumo, since he was expected to be at the academy first thing in the morning. He'd gotten back to his apartment shortly after midnight and dragged himself into the bathroom, taking an ice cold shower in the hopes of getting rid of the rock hard, and slightly painful erection he still had.

Usually that worked. This time, it didn't. His dick was still pointing due north, like the needle on a compass.

He'd briefly thought of jerking off to relieve the pressure and help him relax, but in the end he decided against it. He didn't do that too often anyway and besides, he was so exhausted last night he fell asleep before he could muster the brain power to masturbate.

Despite how tired he was, it hadn't translated into a good night's sleep – most of the time he tossed and turned. He was thankful the erection was gone by the time he woke up the next morning, since it would've made today awkward in so many ways.

So he grabbed his cup of coffee and opened the door, reluctant yet ready to start the day. He figured he'd wait for Sachi outside, where he could just relax and soak up the warmth of the sun.

However, someone was already waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"…Samui?"

And for some reason, she didn't look happy.

"Um, what…" He angled his head outside the door, getting a good look around, "what are you doing here?"

She ignored his question. "Are you expecting someone?"

"Uh, yeah. That girl the Raikage assigned to guide me around Kumo while I'm here. I've gotta be at the academy thirty minutes before classes start to go over the lesson plan for the day."

Samui narrowed her eyes at him. "How long will you be there?"

Naruto felt an icy chill run up the back of his neck. It seemed like she was grilling him for information, and it was making him nervous, especially after how last night ended.

"Well, we're supposed to do sparring sessions today, so I think around four o'clock or so. Why?"

Samui thought about that for a few seconds. "No," she said, shaking her head, "no that's unacceptable."

"Huh?"

She placed a hand on his chest and firmly pushed him back into the apartment. "That's far too long of a wait," she said, closing the door behind her. "I need to repay my debt to you now."

He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean? What debt?" Ino said something similar to him they day before he left for Kumo. What the hell was going on with these women?

"Despite how things turned out, I found last night to be… fun," Samui looked away, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, "as well as pleasurable."

He eyed her warily. "Umm… you're welcome?" She could have thanked him anytime – so why now? Where was she going with this?

"However, you made mention that while I… _finished,_ you did not," she said pointedly.

"That wasn't meant as a guilt trip, Samui. You asked me a question, and I was just…"

"Nevertheless, it puts me in your debt," she interrupted him, fixing him with a steely gaze, her eyes boring into his, "and I will not allow that to happen. Especially for something like this."

He opened his mouth to protest, but never got the chance. Samui shoved him and he fell backwards onto the coffee table with enough force to break it in two. He grabbed his head and groaned, then became alarmed when Samui started fumbling with his pants.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?"

Naruto tried stopping her, but the grip Samui had on his pants was like steel, and she wasn't letting go.

"My liason is gonna be here any minute!"

She pulled his pants down, exposing his cock, which was at half-mast at best. "Then we have to hurry." She wrapped her fingers around the shaft and jerked it awkwardly a few times.

He winced. "Are you still mad about last night?"

Her eyes shot up to meet his. "What makes you say that?"

"You're being a little rough with your hands," he said hesitantly, not knowing how she'd take it, "and that's a sensitive part of my body, so…"

Her look softened. "Sorry," she apologized. Samui started again, making sure this time to be more gentle.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. The quicker she – or he, depending on how you looked at it – finished, the sooner things could go back to normal. Or at least what counted as normal for this situation. More importantly, he needed to avoid getting caught at all costs. Tsunade told him anything he said or did while in Kumo directly reflected on Konoha, so before he left, she warned him what the consequences would be if he screwed up.

 _"I'll put you on bedpan duty in the hospital for three solid months. In the elderly ward, every morning, right after they've served prune juice for breakfast. Then in the afternoon you'll be giving those same people sponge baths. And that's just for starters."_

He shuddered. The mental images alone were enough to keep him on the straight and narrow.

So right now, priority one was to avoid being caught getting a blow job and finishing before Sachi showed up at his apartment to get him to the academy on time, which was his cover for being in Kumo in the first place!

During all of this, Samui watched him. She frowned when his expression didn't change. His dick was hard but his breathing stayed steady and even, like he was trying to take a nap.

"Is there a problem?"

His eyes snapped open. "Huh?"

"You don't seem very excited about the hand job I'm giving you."

She was right. Yeah, his body was reacting like it should, but all he could think about was how much better most of the other women he'd slept with were at this.

Naruto gulped nervously. "Sometimes it takes me a little bit for me to get there…"

Samui frowned. "You didn't have any problem last night."

Alarm bells went off in his head. No way in hell he was gonna tell her the reason for his 'performance' issues was because he was comparing her technique to other women.

"That's not it at all! It's just that… like I said, my liason is gonna be here any minute and…"

 _Knock, knock._ "Naruto-sama?" A female voice called from outside his door. "Are you ready to go?"

Samui slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh…" Her eyes darted between Naruto and the front door. "Don't make a sound. She'll leave if she thinks the apartment is empty."

"Naruto-sama?" The knob on the front door jiggled and then turned. "Are you in here?"

Samui silently cursed not only her back luck, but also her stupidity. How the hell could she forget something as simple as locking the door? Not to mention the timing was horrible. Even worse, she didn't want to leave now that she started.

Her heart raced. If she didn't act fast, she knew she'd get caught and with the way gossip spread in Kumo it wouldn't be long before everyone knew about it, including Killer B. Then he'd make one of those stupid rap songs about it and…

She grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet, dragging him down the hall and into the bedroom, closing the door quickly behind her. Her chest was flushed and there were butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if it was the horror of the whole thing being 'immortalized' in one of Killer B's songs, or the adrenaline rushing through her system over the fear of being caught in a compromising position, but she was actually getting excited by the gamble she was taking…

Samui fixed him with a piercing stare as she pressed his back against the door. "Tell her to wait for you in the living room," she whispered. "You can leave once I'm finished. Or more specifically, _you are._ "

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. This entire mission was starting to backfire… or was it? After all, this was what he came here for in the first place but damn, why'd she have to go all psycho first thing in the morning? Why couldn't it have been later, when he wasn't pressed for time and expecting visitors?

For the moment he had to go along with her demands.

"Sachi, I'm… running a bit late. Can you wait for me in the living room? I'll be out as soon as I can…"

Naruto didn't have an extensive sexual history, but he could honestly say he was never more turned off in his entire life. And that included that one time in Iwa when that grandmother eyed him like a prime cut of beef.

Samui pushed him onto the bed, where he ended up basically in the same position he'd landed in the living room…

"Naruto-sama?"

"Uhh, yeah Sachi?"

"Why is your coffee table broken?"

Naruto sweatdropped as Samui glared at him, daring him to answer that question the wrong way.

"Er, I came home drunk last night and sorta… fell on it. Sorry." Naruto paused and held his breath, hoping she'd believe him.

"I see. Then I will have someone come by later today and replace it while you are at the academy."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his mouth to say thanks, but a frightened squeak came out instead when Samui grabbed his cock again. She moved her hand up and down, stroking it, trying to get him harder but the skin on her hands wasn't very soft.

Naruto laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to relax and enjoy it. He idly wondered why she didn't use any lotion, since he thought it was kinda like a prerequisite that women used the stuff, along with nail polish and scented body wash.

 _You know, Naruto,_ Ino's voice echoed in his head, _**I**_ _use lotion…_

His eyes snapped open. What was that? It sounded like Ino's voice, but it couldn't have been her. Samui was the only other person in the room with him and how the hell would she know what he was thinking about?

"Did you say something?" he asked Samui.

"I said, 'how's this motion?' I want to make sure you're enjoying it."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. It's fine."

Samui jerked him off a few more times, then apparently decided to change tactics. She bent down and began licking his cock, moving over the top and around the shaft with slow, broad strokes of her tongue.

Naruto stared at her quizzically. Her technique was… well, different would be the nicest way to put it. It almost felt like she was licking an ice cream cone to keep the part that was melting from running down the sides.

 _Not nearly as good as me, though…_ An image of Ino from the day before he left for Kumo popped into his head. The scenes were eerily similar – except for the fact Ino had been far more seductive, her eyes were staring at him like a predator eyeing her next kill, and she was smearing ramen all over her tits again.

 _Would you like a second helping, Naruto?_

He pushed the image out of his head. _Quit messing with my head, Kurama!_

The fox chuckled dryly. _**What makes you think it's me?**_

 _Are you kidding?_ _Because you've done it before! And this whole thing is way too weird to just be a coincidence!_

Kurama snorted. _**Well, 'messing with your head' as you call it is certainly fun. And I'll agree that I enjoy doing so at inopportune times, but in this instance I'm nothing more than an innocent bystander. I'm not sure why it's happening, but this is simply your subconscious playing tricks on you.**_

Naruto sulked a bit, but reluctantly had to concede the point. Kurama had no reason to lie to him – on the contrary, the fox actually preferred rubbing his nose in the truth whenever he **did** mess with him. But then why was he hallucinating in the first place?

 _He hadn't had anything to eat, so it couldn't be food poisoning._

 _He'd only had one cup of coffee, so it couldn't be caffeine overdose._

He couldn't even blame it on lack of sleep, since there were times in the past when he'd gone far longer on less rest, and there weren't any problems then.

Naruto had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He snapped back to reality and noticed Samui was watching him, probably wondering why he hadn't even so much as twitched since she'd pushed him onto the bed.

 _ **Why don't you try telling her the truth?**_ Kurama sniggered. _**I'm sure she'd love to hear that you were having a conversation with me rather than paying attention to what she was doing.**_

 _As if._ He might be stupid at times, but he wasn't suicidal. Fighting Shukaku again would be the less dangerous option.

Apparently, the gods were smiling on him because instead of interrogating him, Samui decided to switch tactics and positioned the head of his cock at her lips. She opened her mouth and swallowed him, taking as much as she could down her throat.

She didn't get very far, though. She only got halfway down the shaft before she gagged.

"Naruto-sama?" Sachi called out from the living room. "Is something wrong?"

"I-I'm fine!" he called out before lowering his voice and asking Samui, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "It's just been awhile since I've done something like this. I'm a little out of practice. I should be fine after an hour or so."

"An hour?!" Naruto said, a bit louder than he probably should have, as he grabbed the waist of his pants and tried to pull them up. "There's no way I can stay that long! I gotta leave!"

Samui's gaze hardened. "You're not going anywhere," she said flatly, tightening her grip on his cock, "at least, not until we're finished here."

He winced from the amount of force she was using. Either she didn't care, or didn't know how just how sensitive that part of a man was. "You're gonna make me late!"

"This wouldn't be a problem if you'd just accepted my seductive advances from the beginning. We'd be much further along by now."

 _Exactly what seductive advances is she talking about?_ Naruto decided it was time for drastic measures. He crossed his fingers and three shadow clones popped into existence. Two of them stepped forward and grabbed Samui's arms.

"Sorry," he apologized, as the third clone pried her fingers off of his cock, "but I don't have time to debate this. If I don't leave now, Sachi's gonna get suspicious and come in here." The clones pulled her off of him and he scrambled to his feet. He yanked his pants up and quickly tried to secure his belt.

Samui ground her teeth in frustration. _He's getting away. It might be days before I see him again. I'll have this debt hovering over my head the entire time…_

A low growl escaped her throat and she shook herself free, throwing two quick punches at the clones, popping them out of existence. Naruto's eyes opened wide in fear and he darted towards the door just as Samui lunged for him. He tried dancing out of her reach but she still managed to latch onto the bottom of his shirt.

"I can't stay!" he pleaded.

"You can and you will." She yanked hard on his shirt, trying to pull him closer but it just ripped instead.

"Are you insane?"

She yanked on his shirt again, ripping it even further. "I prefer persistent."

"I can't show up at the academy naked!" he practically shouted.

"Really?" Samui leered at him. "Then I guess that means you'll have to stay here with me."

Naruto gulped. He moved slowly, keeping Samui as far away from him as possible. She narrowed her eyes and launched herself at him, stretching out her arm to try and grab him again. He danced and sidestepped, doing his level best to keep himself out of her reach. She missed, but quickly started chasing him around the room.

 _What the hell do I do?_ He somersaulted over her head and landed on the wall, using chakra to stick to it like a spider. _Anko never trained me for something like this!_ _Well, she kinda did, but it usually ended with tying me up and watching her get off by shoving dildos up her ass. I'm pretty sure that's not gonna happen here._

Samui jumped at him but at the last second he pushed off, somersaulting again and landing on the far side of the bed, planning to keep it between the two of them, but his pursuer was far too determined. She launched herself across the bed, making Naruto twist his body at the last second so that Samui hit the nightstand instead. The lamp on it tumbled over the side and crashed onto the floor, smashing into several pieces.

Naruto tripped and landed on his hands and knees. He quickly scrambled for the closest exit, which happened to be the window, but he only made it a few feet before Samui grabbed him by the belt of his pants and flung him back onto the bed.

 _This is not happening this not happening this is not happening…_ Naruto repeated the mantra over and over again in his head as he clutched at the bedspread, trying to gain any kind of handhold for leverage but it didn't make a lick of difference. The only thing that happened was the bedspread came with him when Samui dragged him off the bed.

The loud ripping sound that followed told Naruto that his pants were now in the same state as his shirt. The odds of him getting out of this situation without injury or embarrassment were dwindling rapidly, but as he sailed backwards through the air, an idea born from sheer desperation flashed through his head.

As his ass hit the floor, Naruto flung the bedspread at Samui, wrapping her up in the fabric and catching her completely off guard, which gave him a slight, ever so slim opportunity to escape.

Naruto silently thanked Kami as he sprinted across the room and out the door, slamming it behind him. He skidded to a stop in front of Sachi, chest heaving as he scrambled to pull up what was left of his pants. The neck and one sleeve of his shirt were still intact, but the rest was literally hanging by a thread.

Sachi blushed as she stared at him. Her eyebrows rose in appreciation at his bare chest and toned physique.

"Umm, Naruto-sama… why do you look like that?" She pointed a finger at the tattered remains of his outfit. "And who were you arguing with?"

Naruto fidgeted. "You heard?"

She nodded. "It was hard not to. You got progressively louder as time went on, but I couldn't hear anyone else – especially over the sound of breaking furniture."

He used one hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, uh… just having a little disagreement with Kurama."

 _ **Leave me out of this.**_

 _Gimme a break, furball. I need a halfway decent excuse and right now, you're the only thing I can think of._

 _ **Lovely,**_ Kurama groused. _**And here it thought you'd finally grown a spine when dealing with the females of your species.**_ Mocking laughter filled Naruto's head. _**My mistake. I'd call you pathetic, but I think that's far too generous.**_

"Naruto-sama?" Sachi's voice snapped him out of his funk. "Who's Kurama?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "Kurama is the Kyubi's real name." His eyes glossed over how pathetic his outfit looked. "Sometimes our arguments are more… literal than figurative. Any furniture that gets in the way becomes an unfortunate casualty. Listen, do you think we can stop at a clothing store on the way to the academy?"

"Really?" She ignored his question and blinked a few times in surprise. "I didn't know that. Then you're a jinchuuriki, just like Bee-sama?"

"Um, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No." She smiled suggestively at him. "But I'll bet it means you've got lots of stamina."

Naruto's mouth suddenly went dry.

Sachi moved closer. "Can you think of any way we could… test that theory out?" she asked, idly caressing his bare chest with her index finger.

The two of them were interrupted by a loud crash coming from the bedroom.

Sachi's head whipped around. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" He blurted out. He took advantage of the distraction to put some space between them. "Probably just the wind."

"The wind?" She narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Why would it be the wind?"

"I left the window open when I ran out of the room." He shrugged, trying to seem as casual as possible. "I'll bet a strong gust came in and blew over a lamp or something."

Sachi stared out the living room window. "The air outside seems very dead right now. I don't see or hear…"

"Yup! Just the wind!" he exclaimed, cutting her off before she could go any further. "That's a real thing! Tooooootally believable theory!" He wasn't a very good liar, especially under pressure. Changing the subject as quick as possible was his best, and maybe his _only_ option at this point. "We should get going anyway," he said, inching towards the door, "since we're already running late. Besides, we still need to stop at a store along the way."

Sachi forgot what she was going to say and brightened up instantly. "That's right," she almost purred, "you need a new set of clothes." Her hand shot out lightning fast and grabbed the waistline of what was left of his pants. "I know a place a few blocks from here that has private dressing rooms where you can model a few outfits for me."

As Sachi dragged him out of his apartment and closed the door behind them, Naruto wondered how he was going to explain this to the instructors at the academy – whenever the hell he finally got there.

There was no question in mind that he'd have to lie about the entire thing.

Because he knew for a fact no matter how outlandish of a story he made up, it'd still be far more believable than the truth.

.

* * *

.

A/N: Okay, so I know some of you are saying, "Hey! I was expecting far more sex than this! What gives?" Well, Matt and I thought it might be fun to have a chapter where things get turned upside down, so to speak. Don't worry, though. The next chapter will MORE than make up for it - the outline is mostly done, it's just that Matt and I have to polish it. _As a hint, it will involve five different women – sometimes Naruto will be there, and **sometimes he won't.**_

Let your imaginations run wild with that statement. We'll leave it up to you to guess who gets paired up with who. Let us know in your review who you think it might be - Matt and I are interested in hearing what you think!

As we say every time, we hope you all enjoy the humor, sex, and story as it unfolds.

That's all for now. Take care and stay safe.

.

 _Serious Sam and MattWilson83._


End file.
